The New Marvel
by Unchanined
Summary: Nu Superman of the 52 universe was rejected by his reality. Expelled and exiled, he is given a chance in a new marvelous one. A/N Pretty much it was crap that the way DC dump Nu52 Superman so I decided to let him play around in the Marvel universe with a few tweaks to his personality. Might even get him a harem. Who knows. Update 10-6-17. He WILL get a harem.
1. Prologue 1

DC

Marvel

The Newest Marvel

Looking for Editors: If you want fix this chapter PM me.

Prologue 1:

***Nothingness***

Ever wonder what was out there beyond the solar system? The galaxy? The universe itself? Millions of races in the universe are driven explore- other's to conquer. Yet… only a very select few truly know what lies beyond everything. Some would call these beings Gods or Primordial Beings, yet even beyond those there was others, the one common factor that binds all sentients together.

Death.

It was a constant throughout the realms of realities, through multiverses, through convergences and like all things, and over time it too took form.

Rarely does the living interest Death, but it has been known to happen from time to time. For out in the darkness, far away from the light of any universes, the entity known as Mistress Death found something very curious in her domain. It was a bright shining light in her sanctum.

Assuming a humanoid form, with a face some would say was beautiful, the Mistress of Death cup her hands around the small fragile light and was surprised. Very few things could surprise Death, only the Earthers have ever truly done so, but here, in her hand was something that was shocking indeed. This spirit was outside her purview, out of her entire realm there was no soul of his type in any existence. Searching some more, Mistress Death found something else, another power, around it, rejecting it. Expelling it from wherever it came from into her domain.

Mistress Death view the life of the being known as Kal- El- known on Earth as Clark Kent, and the hero known on his world as Superman. Death saw her other face on the very edges of this 'Superman' life, always coming closer to its end goal.

Nekron.

Yet, even Nekron's end goal was cheated from him as the soul of Superman was now in her hand. Something or someone had ejected the Last Son of Krypton completely from his reality. Looking at the Soul now, Mistress Death note that Nekron's stench was still fresh on it and heavy. She would need to erase it.

The only way to do that is to saturate this person soul with experience in her realm of reality. She would need to suppress his memories and powers, it would do no good for him to feel apart, he must consider himself a citizen of her marvelous domain. Then and only then, when he died will he belong to her completely.

Grabbing the soul, she sent it toward the planet known as Earth, more specifically the New York region.

The beginning

My Notes: So New Superman got a raw deal, I decided that if DC and John's didn't want him. I'll use him in the Marvel verse with a few tweaks. They can keep red underwear Superman.


	2. Prologue 2

DC

Marvel

The New Marvel

Editors: I have none, if you want to volunteer feel free to PM me.

Prologue 2

***Annandale-on-Hudson, New York ***

If there was one thing that could be said about Clark Kent, son of Jane and Marcus Kent, it was that he was whipped. Not in a bad way per say, just the neighborhood girls -Jean Grey and Annie Richardson- had poor little Clark wrapped around their fingers. It amused the neighbors and warmed their hearts when the trio could be seen running up and down with the street with poor little Clark struggling to keep up.

Thankfully, the girls knew little Clark's limit and made sure he didn't exert himself too much. The neighbors were more than happy to treat Clark with gentle gloves. The fact that he was alive was a miracle in itself, his mother Jane had felt that Clark had cheated death. Jane Kent had given birth prematurely by three months and when little Clark was finally birthed he was unable to breath on his own. He had stayed in NYC hospital for over a month before they could stabilized him. The doctors at NYC Hospital had warned the Kents that their son's chances of living was one out of a hundred.

Yet, to their amazement, every day little Clark fought to breath, to live, he would often give out soft cries when he was hungry or in pain. It tore at the Kent's every time, yet slowly, Clark began to do better, he wouldn't be consider the healthiest baby delivered, but he survived. Little Clark would not remember the victory celebration the children's ward gave to the Kents as they proudly took home their little boy.

Because of the way he was born, Clark was always filled with medical problems. The first year alone they had to rush him to the hospital no less than five times. Yet their child survived every time, and to their amazement, through the years, their hospital visit became less and less. As Clark grew, he began to understand the limitation set upon him and challenged it. He was very mischievous and often got in trouble trying to keep up with the neighborhood kids. At the age of five, he came across Jean and Anna, who took it upon themselves to look out for Clark. At the age of ten, in one moment of heroism, he paid back the girls' kindness.

Clark noted that the ball they were playing with went passed him, but he was too slow to catch it. Unfortunately, it rolled onto the street where Annie, skipped passed him to get it. Pushing up his large circular glasses that looked comical on him, he was able to make out a car heading down their street at a very quick pace.

"Annie look out!" Jean shouted, which was a mistake on her part as Annie froze when she heard the alarm in her best friend voice.

Clark saw Annie body stiffen and look at Jean in confusion before turning to look at the car that apparently have not seen her and was almost on top her of her. It was only at the last moment that he realized he had moved his body toward Annie that he saw the car and in that very last moment, was able to push Annie out of the way.

"CLARK!" Jean's shout could be heard over the sound of the tires screeching, but the last thing Clark felt was warm metal on his body.

Clark saw only darkness, and what he thought was a lady in purple with half of her face shrouded.

Clark!

That sounded like Jean voice.

Clark! Please wake up! Please be okay!

Jean?

C-Clark?!

Then as if by some miracle Clark saw a massive emblem of a bird made out of fire lit up the darkness. The lady in purple seem to tilt he head to the fire bird before turning to disappear.

CLARK!

Clark startled awake at the shout from his best friend voice and found himself looking at fuzzy images. He could make out the faint beeping of machinery in the background. A sound he recognized much to his chagrin. He was in a hospital… again.

"Oh my god, Clark? Baby!" the familiar voice of his mother called out to him from the left and he could now make out the blur he usually associate with her when he didn't have his glasses. His mother had wanted to move as if to hug him but restrained herself.

"Hey Mom, what are you doing here?" Clark grinned at his mother and heard her broke down sobbing at his little quip. He tried to move to comfort her, but the pain that wracked his body had other ideas.

"Tssssh!"

"Don't move!" Clark's mother ordered him as he let out a painful sigh. A moment later, doctors and nurses came into ask him a bunch of question. The usual questions were asked- was he okay, how was he feeling, any other places hurt and on and on it went.

"Your little boy will be just fine Mrs. Kent," the Doctor said finally after looking at something on his chart most likely. "He'll be in pain, but he appears to be healing nicely."

His mother thank the doctor, but Clark had something more pressing on his mind.

"Is Annie okay, Mom?" Clark asked and heard the room quiet, follow by a chuckle by doctor.

"That's some hero you raised there, Mrs. Kent," the doctor humorous tone could be made out, but his blurred figure turned toward Clark. However, it was his mother that answered him and he could hear the exasperation in her voice.

"She's fine, both her and Jean are fine. They were shook up, but Jean's shout brought Mr. Flanagan out of his house, and he called the ambulance for you."

Clark felt his body relaxed before he yawned tiredly. "Hmmm, that's good then..."

The doctor talked to his mother some more, but Clark found his eyes droopy and was off to sleep before he knew it.

Clark was released a few days after he woke up. He found out that he was in a coma for a good three weeks, and that, once again, it was a miracle he was able to survive the car accident. To his disappointment, he did not see either one of his best friends during his stay, but he understood that it was the weekday so he couldn't begrudge them not visiting.

It was in the middle of the afternoon when his parent pulled up to their home. Pushing his large thick cut glasses up again, he felt relieved at being home. Not waiting for his parents, Clark opened his own door and began to lean on his crutches.

"Clark! You should have let me help you!" Jane chided her son, but she was still proud that he seemed determined to be self-sufficient. Sometimes, she feels as if the more she told him about his limits, the more he had to challenge them.

"It's okay mom, I got it!" Clark gave his mother a smile as he slowly made his way to the door, where his father just finished unlocking the way in.

"Need help there champ?" Marcus Kent ask his son as he smiled proudly at his boy.

"I got it dad!" Clark grinned cockily before he cross the threshold into his house and was immediately startled by a loud popping noise.

"SURPRISE!"

His dad turn on the lights to the guest room and there standing in his living room was his entire neighborhood! There was the Smiths from next door, the Westons on the other side, the Greys, the Richardsons and on it went!

"Clark!" twin girlish voice shouted with pure happiness.

Clark was taken aback by the speed of the two blurs that came his way and latched themselves onto him. Though he was slightly shorter than them, they had both occupied either side of his shoulders. One was a soft brown color the other was a fiery red.

"Look at the runt, a pretty girl on each arm!" one of the neighborhood boys hooted making the entire room chuckled out loud and completely embarrassing the three children.

"Alright then, let's get this party started and welcome back our little hero!" Another neighbor yelled out good naturedly before the rest rushed up to the Clark and started to ruffle his head or gave him encouraging pat's on his shoulders.

All through the entire ordeal, neither of the girls left his side.

*** A year later***

Clark glared at the bald headed man from atop of the stairs of the Grey's house. Next to him was another man with white hair. As if sensing his presence, he saw the bald man look up at him and smiled kindly at him.

'Clark...' a familiar voice resonated in his head.

'I won't let them take you away Jean!' Clark looked over to one of his two best friends who was also spying at the bald man from atop of the stairs and squeezed the girl's hand reassuringly.

'He talked to me Clark… he says he can help me get my powers under control...' Jean face clearly show how upset she was.

'We can help you get it under control Jeannie.' This thought came from Annie, who shared the same mind link as she put an arm comfortingly around her friend.

'I… I just can't anymore, I can't block out the voices anymore. They are becoming harder and harder to-'

Clark squeezed his friend hand again. 'Just focus on my mind, Jean.'

Clark felt the sensation of Jean presence who he had grown accustom to and nodded to her.

In the end however, it didn't matter what Clark wanted, Jean and Annie was taken away by the bald man and his silvered hair friend. They had promised to write one each other as they tearfully said goodbye.

Shortly afterward, Clark's father was promoted and was slated to head up his company's Boston division. The family packed up their belongings and moved to a nice little suburb next to the Danvers family. During that time, the Superhero team known as the Fantastic Four made their debut battling mole-men. Shortly thereafter, the Avengers made their debut. Clark had a feeling that the world was about to get a lot weirder.

End Prologue 1.

My Notes: Yes, this is trigger flag for Jean so I think she too get a raw deal in general :D


	3. Prologue 3

DC

Marvel

The New Marvel

No editors, if you want to volunteer PM Me.

Prologue 3

*** Boston, Massachusetts***

Even though Clark saw the fist coming toward him, he was too slow to dodge it and felt it squarely on his nose. The impact blackened his vision for a moment, and just as his sight returned, he felt a second fist make its way into his stomach knocking the air out of his body.

"Urk!"

"That'll teach you to mind your business, Kent," Shane Donovan, captain of the football team sneered as he held onto Clark's head of hair.

Behind the blonde star football player were two of his teammates, offensive linemen who were making sure no one interfere.

"Well, Kent? Had enough?"

Clark didn't even need to think about his answer as he launched a retaliatory punch at the blonde football star and caught him squarely in the nose shocking the boy to release him.

"You little shit!" Shane pained voice came out muffled as he lunged at the Clark and barreled into him with force.

'So much for the myth that Quarterbacks can't tackle,' Clark thought ruefully as he brought up his arms just in time to absorbed the blows being hammered at this face. Clark was looking around, trying to find an opening, only to feel the Quarterback weight lift off from him. Peeking through the gap in his arm shields to see his three saviors who came to his rescue, at the head was none other than Carol Danvers herself.

"Picking on a Freshman Shane?" Carol Danvers, high school senior and voted most likely to be prom queen stared down the captain of the football team after she physically pulled the larger boy off of the scrawnier Clark.

Seeing Carol, Shane attitude immediately changed and he gave her a hurt look. "But Carol~~~ the little dweeb started it!"

"Come on Kent, sis bailed your ass out-" a male voice mocked as he grabbed Clark's arm to hoist him up. "-again!"

"Awww shut up," Clark growled as he accepted the hand of his best friend Joe Danvers, youngest child of the Danvers himself and felt himself pulled up.

"Need to hit the gym a bit more, Big Blue," Steven Danvers joked as he pat Clark on his shoulders, while watching his sister verbally ripped into the king of their high school.

Clark sighed but turned his attention to the girl that had been the cause of all of this, ironically Clark thought, her name was Helen. The girl in question was a pretty brunette with warm brown eyes that met his own blue ones. His glasses being thick enlarged his eyes, thus earning him the name 'Big Blue' from Steven.

"You okay?"

"You're bleeding," the girl question pointed out to Clark, who merely shrugged and wiped his nose with his shirt.

Carol had apparently finished ripping apart Shane, who was now slinking back before the girl, whirled on Clark, and suddenly Clark found himself looking anywhere but at the pretty, angry blonde in front of him. Also, he could have sworn that someone turned up the temperature a lot higher than before.

"Just what the hell were you thinking?" Carol coldly demanded an explanation from Clark. Her steely blue eyes meeting his own crystal-like blue ones.

"He jumped in because one of Shane friends was getting touchy with me," Helen blurted out to Carol, who was known as the toughest girl at their school, yet extremely pretty. "That's when Clark asked them to stop, Shane took… _issues_ with his tone."

Carol looked at the girl then back to at Clark, who seemed to have been looking at her with a slightly glazed look, than to her brothers, who were openly snickering at the boy in question, while giving him knowing looks. Sighing, Carol grabbed Clark shoulders squeeze down on them.

"Come on then, Mr. Wannabe Superhero, let's get you to the nurse office and see if we can stop your face from bleeding."

Clark could only nod and glared at Steven and Joe as they began to snicker louder. It was no secret that Clark Kent had the biggest crush on their sister.

"Ummm hey, Clark?" Helen voice snapped the boy in question back to reality as he turned to look at her. Flushing a bit, she gave him a beaming smile. "Thanks."

"No problem," Clark replied confidently and saw Carol looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but at this point he might as well go all in. "It was nothing."

Apparently his confident demeanor made the pretty sophomore blush prettily as she ducked her head and walked away at a brisk pace.

"Smooth Big Blue, real smooth," Steven pat Clark on the back while chuckling loudly.

"You two get to class!" Carol snapped at her two younger brothers who only let out a slight squeak before they ran off.

Before long Clark found himself in the Nurse office, who was worried if she should call Clark's parent to come get him because of all the blood. Clark shot that down immediately. He didn't want to trouble his parents over a minor nose bleed. He knew that they still coddled him to some extent, but he haven't need to be rush to the hospital in ages now!

To his surprise, he saw Carol, dressed in a nice pink halter top with a white skirt, showing off her amazing legs sitting by one of seats waiting patiently for the nurse to clean him up. She had tossed her book bag on the seat next to her but seemed to be looking at him with part anger and part fondness.

"You are a stupid for trying to be a hero you know that?"

"Well, what am I going to do back down just because the other guy is stronger?" Clark snort and winced in pain.

"When the guy and his friend weighs ten of you, I would think that's a pretty good idea," Carol replied with a deadpanned expression. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!"

Clark let out a pained hissed as the nurse apply pressure to his nose. It was true that he was smart, he just seemed able to grasp any subject quite easily. Even Carol's senior homework was no problem for him and she was the First of her class! She had called him a braniac for his abilities, but he really, REALLY hated that nickname. He saw Carol looking at him expectantly and could only shrugged.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time… besides no one else was doing anything..."

The Nurse had finished just as Carol was about to retort, probably something scathing based on her expression.

"There you go Mr. Kent, all finished," the Nurse declared happily, besides his shirt, which showed the bloodstain, his face was pretty clear.

Carol stood up, and Clark obediently followed her out into the hallway as they began to head back to their respective classes. The two remained silent until Clark began to break off in the direction of his class.

"Hey Clark?"

Just before Clark could reply to Carol, he felt something on his cheek. His eyes widen as he turned to stare at Carol, who had a satisfied look on her face.

"C-C-Carol?!" Clark voice came out shrilly.

"Never change," Carol replied before she turned her back on him and skipped toward her classroom.

Clark brought his hand to his face and touched the spot where he was kissed. A goofy smile made itself known later on his face.

"I am _never_ washing my face again."

Because of the incident, Clark became known to his school as the paper champion. Whenever he saw someone being bullied or harassed, he would stick his nose in it much to the bully's chagrin. He would also end up getting his ass kicked, but his friends the Danvers would always bail him out shortly after.

Clark's crowning achievement of his young freshman year of course was being the date of Carol Danvers to the prom. It was there he earned his first real kiss from his long time crush among other things.

Unfortunately, for Clark, shortly afterward Carol signed up for U.S Airforce, which caused a rift in her family with Mr. Danvers. He never heard from her again throughout high school, eventually Steven too graduated and the money that was passed over from Carol to help Steven with college was rejected by Steven as he joined the Air Force like Carol, probably to spite their father.

During that time there was a boom in the Superhero business. The formation of the Avengers short after the Fantastic Four debut, the mysterious mutant group known as the X-Men. Clark often write to Jean and Annie to see if they knew anything about the group called the X-Men, but Jean replied indicated that she had no idea. Sure, technology had made communication easier but there was something about hand written mail that made it seem more personal.

True to the Danvers siblings prediction and his proud parents. Clark became valedictorian of his high school and had a full ride scholarship to any Colleges of his choosing. Naturally, he chose NYU with a degree in engineering.

The courses were hard, but he wasn't daunted. By that time more superheroes made themselves known, one of Clark's favorites was Spider-man, who kept on getting a bad rep by the daily bulge. At the very least, it was bias reporting by Jameson. From time to time, Clark could look out the windows and see the world Marvels flying overhead as heroes did battle with villains.

Still, Clark intellect and work with NYU and a certain professor earned him a paid internship at the Baxter Building for his graduate's degree. Excited by the offer, he decided to deliver the news to his parents personally in Boston.

It was this one trip that changed everything Clark knew, as in the dead of night a drunk driver in a large truck, frustrated with Clark's safe driving, smashed into his vehicle and caused what should have been a fatal accident.

The truck, seeing what he have done drove off, not even bothering to call 911.

End Prologue 2.

My Notes: So yeah, this is it, Clark's aka Superman's adventure and new life begins now. I might flash back more on his childhood, but for right now I am setting this as something that happen after the House of M but before the New Avengers formation. I think he might tackle Abomination, Juggernaut, Rhino and the Wrecking crew first.

Suggestion are welcome.

Oh and yes, the way New Superman died to make way for Pre- 52 Superman was bullshit to me. Also the fact that his friends could accept it so easily was also bull crap. Was not a fan.


	4. Chapter 1

DC

Marvel

The New Marvel

Quathis retroactively edited this for me, so I got retconned!

Chapter 1

*** Now ***

The mind a wonderful thing, it could adapt to a great number of things. Take, for instance, the memories and experience of another life down to the minute details. Ordinarily, if strong memories were introduced to the mind, they would likely overwrite the old mind. However, what happens when the strong memories are met with an indomitable living personality? Both would surely struggle for supremacy to dominate one other surely? In such a case, when two such wills clash the end result is usually a vegetative state because of the stress on said mind. However, because this mind in particular was Kryptonian in nature, it was afforded a bit more flexibility.

First thing first, it compromised with the two personalities, the memories of one of the greatest heroes of his time, and the aspiring, strong-willed young man who was born weak from the moment he drew his first breath. It meshed the two personalities.

The man with a strong body who had rarely known weakness was introduce to a life of what it could have been like for him. The pain, the bruises, the scraps, the colds, the fevers. He lived it all. The friends that me made, the will of his other self to live on despite all the obstacles thrown his way, and yet at the core, he found something his younger self had in common with him. Unconditional love for his family.

For the weak bodied one, he acquired a taste of what he could only describe as godhood. Soaring above the skies unhindered. Bullets bouncing of his body, super human strength, battling villains that he did not recognized, and earning the respect of his peers. He lived it all. However, he was able to find something that he had in common with his older self. Unconditional love for his family.

With the common bond found, the mind slowly weaved the two personalities and memories together, using their shared belief in justice as the foundation of the new personality. And while it was doing that, long dormant Kryptonian genes shrug off the last curse from Mistress Death and flooded his body with the solar radiation it so richly craved.

What emerge would not be a takeover, but a blend of the two.

"Ughh..." Clark groaned as he pushed his way out of the completely wrecked Ford truck. Technically, he was injured, he knew that, but, thanks to his Kryptonian physiology, he was already beginning to heal.

"Better late than never..."

Clark was still getting reoriented to his new… perspective. He was Superman, on another Earth. Where he was at was clearly not Earth -2 or 3 or any of the other fifty two universes. No this was someplace completely different.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?"

Snapping his head to the voice he saw it was a female his age. She was shorter than him, with brunette hair dressed in white pants and a matching jacket. Looking passed her he saw a car on the road with another girl nearby. The car was running and Clark could understand why, it was for their safety. Looking back at the girl Clark pushed up his glass out of reflex and found that it was not there, looking back at the car he can saw it's broken remain on the dashboard.

"Ummm… you need an ambulance or something?" the girl asked against.

Clark chuckled and smiled at her. "No thank you, you know what they say, any accident you can walk away is a good one."

He could see the girl was confused at his words, but he had already decided on a course of action. He needed to get back to his apartment in New York. He couldn't go to his parents looking like this, not in the neighborhood they were at. Secondly, he probably need to get rid of his car and report it as stolen. Luckily he had full coverage.

Going over to the vehicle, Clark grabbed it and found that he could lift it up easily. Concentrating he pushed the doors back in place and began to weld it with his heat vision. He found out he had to stop not to long afterward as his eyeballs were feeling a bit hot. He hadn't had such a sensation since the day he gain it back on his Earth.

"Oh my god, you're a mutant!" the girl exclaim pointing at him.

Clark had to break a smile at that. He might just qualify as a mutant since he was birthed by Jane Kent. He remembered the blood work that had been taken, and the hospital stays, yet, somehow he retained his Kryptonian physiology. After the girl proclamation, he hear the girl's footfalls toward her car, a shutting noise later, and the car speeding off.

After getting what little paperwork and his lap top out of the car, he stood a bit away and continuously fire his heat vision at the car. A moment later it exploded.

It took Clark an additional thirty minutes with several breaks in between to melt all of the parts that flew off in the explosion. Now that it was done, Clark shot straight up in the air -lap top in hand, and flew back toward his apartment complex. His flight control was not as great as it once was probably because his body was still trying to adjust to his body. It was kind of like a drunken flying, but eventually, he made it back to his apartment with a soft thud on its rooftop.

He made his way down to his apartment and entered, noting the stark difference in what he had back in Metropolis and here in New York. Suddenly a wave of fatigue struck him and he decided that even Superman needed rest. Not even bothering to go to his bed, he crashed heavily on his couch and drifted off into dreamland.

+++ Next Day+++

Clark awoke to the Star War theme ringing from his phone. He knew who it was, and immediately picked it up. Out of reflex, he reach for his glasses, only to remember it had been damage in the accident. That was when he noticed that he could see clearly, even without the glasses.

"Hey Mom," Clark greeted, as he picked himself up and began to look for clothes that weren't damaged or bloody from last night's accident.

"Clark? Oh thank god," Jane Kent sounded relieved. Clark grimaced at her over protective nature still to this day and age, but he really wouldn't have it any other way. "You said you were leaving last night to make it here by morning. How far are you?"

"Oh, uh…," Clark was taking off his shirt until he did a double take when he walk pass his bedroom mirror. His body was no longer the scrawny form it was in. Despite having been born weak, he grew tall and lanky and had done his best to try and get muscle on his frame. However, the best he could ever achieve was skinny and a flat stomach. Now, however, looking at his form in the mirror, he could not help but pose and flex a bit at his new body.

"Clark? Is something wrong?" His mom asked once more over the phone, her tone getting more and more concern.

For a moment, Clark wanted to tell his mom everything and about what happened, but unlike Martha and Jonathan Kent who found him in a field, this was someone who had coddled him from day one. If she knew, she might fight him on what he wanted to do. Besides, it wasn't like this was the first time he'd fibbed to his mother. He'll tell her later when he thought she was more prepared for it.

"Ummm," Clark shift the phone over to his other ear as he began to select a new pair of jeans and T-shirt. "My car was stolen mom, I woke up and it was gone, I've been on the phone with the police."

"Are you okay?!" Jane immediately asked.

Clark had to grimace a bit at the shift in her tone. "I'm fine, I was asleep when they took it."

"Oh thank God," Jane said fervently. "Should we come and get you?"

"No need, I'm going to hitch a ride with a friend," Clark said as he put on his regular T-shirt and found that it was more of a snug fit. "I'll be there by tomorrow."

"Oh okay," Jane replied with evident relief. "If you need anything call use please. We haven't seen you in almost a year now!"

For once, Clark thank his lucky stars that his undergrad internship at his college had kept him away from home. Now with his change in physique, he'll have to prepare his mom.

"Well, you'd probably wouldn't recognize me anymore anyway," Clark began with a small smile. "I been working out a lot with some friends and put on a bit of muscle."

"Oh really now?" Jane amused tone came from the other line. "Would this be like all of those other endeavors young man?"

Clark once more look at his new physique in the mirror and had to say he look different, but not too much. He wasn't as bulky as when he was full time superman. If anything he's reminded of when he first started out.

"Oh, I have a feeling this new workout routine stuck," Clark smirked before he decided it was time to filed that police report. "I still need to call the insurance company, so..."

"Okay than dear," Jane sounded a bit sad but she understood. "Call us if you need anything."

"Will do," Clark smiled. "Love ya Mom."

"Remember, anything!"

"I know!" Clark exasperated tone was conveyed to his mother much to her amusement.

"Love you sweet heart," Jane said her farewell and hung up.

No sooner had his mom hang up the phone that Clark dialed 9-1-1.

"Yes? Police? I would like to report a stolen vehicle..."

It took Clark an hour on the phone with the Police and Insurance Company. Taking out his extra pair of glasses, he put it on and winced at the heavy dosage. He no longer had glasses made from Krypton materials either… this could prove troublesome.

He needed to wear some regular cosmetic ones then. Thus a short walk later he found himself at the downtown shopping district and began trying on glasses. It was only by sheer luck he was able to find ones that looked like his old pair back on the other Earth. With his selection finished, Clark went back to his apartment and begin to think on what his course of action would be now.

By all rights, he should be dead. Everything that happen on his original Earth was real, Clark knew that much for certain, but still he didn't seem as remorseful about it. He missed it ,of course, Diana especially, and Lana, but overall, he had made his final sacrifice for the greater good. Then there was that other Superman, the Older One.

He never did get to the bottom of that…

Now he was in his New York, this new world fill with Superheroes that were unfamiliar to him compared to the ones he had known. Also unlike his old world, he wasn't the first hero to make their debut, but the First Family aka the Fantastic Four. After that, there was the Justice League like team called the Avengers.

Clark had to admit the things they have done were on par what he and the League often deal with, heck he was willing to bet that they probably dealt with a lot more stuff that didn't get reported. Like, for instance, how Mutants were suddenly brought to near-extinction, Clark was relieved that Jean was okay during the whole fiasco, but Annie had been depowered, according to Jean's letter.

Suddenly, Clark blushed as he now recalled his very private crush on his childhood best friend, who had recently divorced her husband. He was pretty surprised when the X-Men went public, and all of their identities were revealed. That's when he remembered how he and Joe often ranked Super heroines in terms of sexiness and desirability. He always knew that his female co-heroines were pretty, but he have always disassociated himself from them.

Now however, he gained a new perspective on the whole thing. Suddenly, everything from Diana's revealing outfit, to Zatanna's outfit, Dinah's… Clark shifted a bit feeling his pants started to get tight and since it was regular clothing, there was a good chance little Clark might break free.

Looking up across the wall, he saw his female Avengers roster calendar was hanging proudly on display. This month was Ms. Marvel. After some calming thoughts, Clark debated whether if he should join the Superheroes here. Did he have the right to interfere?

No sooner had he thought of it than he knew the answer. The Avengers were temporarily inactive, but the heroes were still doing their duties. Perhaps he could help around until then, maybe not so public, maybe take care of things more on the street level. It seems the streets around New York City could always use an extra pair of helping hands.

But… how would he go about it?

Clark realized he no longer had a Fortress of Solitude here, in fact, there was no Krypton at all, to the best of his knowledge. There were star empires that he have never heard of before, the Shi'ar, the Kree, and the Skrulls. There was even that incident with the World Devourer, Galactus (An entity that never existed in his original universe) when he was younger. The odds of there even being a Krypton were slim to none. So right away, he had no base of operation to work out of, no assistance, nothing…

Then there was the little fact that some douche bag name Hyperion showed up and battled the Avengers with a rip-off version of the Justice League. Worse, his rip-off had the same power set as he did, there was very little chance that the heroes of this world might welcome him if he showed up with the Squadron Supreme so fresh in the public mind…

Then there was the one thing Clark did not really ever think about, his own mortality and sense of preservation honed to a fine edge. It was something Clark always took for granted when he was in Smallville. While he was able to be afforded a human perspective thanks to his ma and pa- he still felt apart from them. But Superman stood above them in some way, looking down from on high like a god as Lex Luthor once accused him of. However, he knows now exactly what it means to be human now. To be weak before the titans that does battle in the very skies above them.

Clark had been there for the fall out between Spider-man and the Sinister Six, been caught in the crossfire when the Avengers battle with Ultron, and taken captive when Earth was invaded by alien forces. He had ran away from mutants that wanted to hurt humans before the X-Men intervened a couple of years back. He had never realized just how much civilian got hurt before the Justice League stopped whatever major threat it was that day. He knew statistically, but he never realized the personal depth of it, Jimmy and Lois obviously downplayed the terror.

The original reason Clark wore the costume and showed his face in public was because he wanted to be a symbol for hope and what all heroes could strive to be. When he was the first of his kind, he took it upon himself to set the standard, but here, on this world, people already had someone to look up to already. The likes of Captain America, Mr. Fantastic and the Fantastic Four, and the Avengers. They had already set the standards by which all other heroes abided. Did he want to draw attention to himself again? Old Clark might have liked peace and quiet, but the weak Clark always had dream of being a hero himself.

That's when an idea struck him as Clark began rummaging through his old high school notebooks. When heroes first became popular, Clark wanted to be one of those that had powers to fly or strength like Thor. Since he was as weak as could be, he set his mind to a task and in all honestly, him joining the Baxter Building internship was for one reason only. They could help him build a robot suit like Iron Man or War Machine.

Flipping the pages open, he saw the suit look something like Steel would wear but he could fix that, he could stream line it. While building a suit like Iron man's was beyond him at the moment, perhaps he could make something simpler.

+++ That Night +++

"Help!" Lori Lace scream as several rough looking street thugs have cornered the 30 year old, supermarket working mom.

"Ain't no one gonna hear ya sweet cheeks, now hand over the cash!" the first thug a tall white male with piercing all over his face pulled out a knife and licked it's flat side.

"Hey man, she doesn't look half bad," the second thug, a larger man of African descent leered at the woman.

Hearing that the woman screamed even louder.

"Help! Somebody please!"

Her voice did attract some interest from the neighbors, but after seeing the six thugs, they decided to keep quiet and called the police instead.

"I told you toots, ain't no one gonna hear ya cry now," the First thug grinned as he closed in on his prey.

" _ **I heard her.**_ "

Hearing the distorted metallic voice, predator's and prey turn to look up in the sky and see a robotic humanoid ship figure floating in the air before them.

"Iron Man?!" the second thug asked in disbelief, feeling that he was so screwed to run across an Avenger.

"That ain't him, look at his suit, it's different!" the first thug said before he pulled out a gun and began firing at the figure. Or at least he tried before his gun melt in his hand. "ARRGHH!"

Before the thugs knew it the Iron Man knock off was among them smacking them against the wall and rendering them unconscious. Looking satisfied with his job he turned to the woman giving Lori her first good look at the figure.

The thugs was right, that wasn't Iron Man, Iron Man suit was more gold and red, while this man's was more red and blue, primarily blue. The suit seemed more molded to a human figure instead blocky like Iron Man.

"Uh- Tha-thank you, a-are you with the Avengers?"

" _ **No ma'am,**_ " the robot said with a smart two finger salute. "Just someone trying to help."

Lori watch as the figure begin to tie up the thugs with a metal wire. It was then she made something else, a reverse triangle symbol on the robot chest with the letter S on it.

"W-what should I call you by?"

" _ **You can call me Cobalt**_ ," the robot say showing off his cobalt color armor except around his waists, boots and gloves, those were red.

"Cobalt? Then why do you have an S on your chest?" Lori pointed out at the nonsensical naming. Apparently, Cobalt knew it to as he stiffened in his suit of armor and ducked his head as if embarrassed.

" ** _Nostalgia really,_** " Cobalt replied before he faded from the woman's view just as the police arrived.

+++ A short distance away +++

Clark smiled at his superhero debut once more. He decided he'll help on the street level unless things get REALLY out of hand with this world Super Villains. Making the Kryptonian cloaking device was the smartest thing he did. Too bad it require a lot of power and would only give him 15 seconds, but that would fool everyone's sensors that his suit was powered by a battery like Tony Stark's suit.

Once he turned invisible, he could just fly away quickly and changed out of it before anyone was the wiser. That would give him time to really gauge the other heroes and if they are trustworthy enough to know of his secret abilities or view him as a threat.

Still overall, he was pretty happy. Of course how will he explain to his parents that he no longer need glasses?

End.

My notes: So here we have Superman is back but with a slight different twist. Right now he looks more like Superman Earth One's frame but will grow into Nu Superman's body frame when he gets older. The thing I think about Superman is he never been through any weakness and only was challenge when he fought villains. When he was reborn, the Clark here experienced all the weakness known to man and spent days wishing to be stronger.

The will born out of the weakness was indomitable like Nu Superman's own will. Now because of having experience said weakness and fragile existence, the Clark of this world is in a Y.O.L.O mindset. However, now it's being tempered by the Nu Superman's wisdom and experience.

I guess that can mean this Superman is more playful and flirty like when Nu Superman was flirty with Diana the first time he saw her.

Also, one of the thing I will address is Kal El's Melancholy as being the last son of Krypton. However, that has been completely dismissed by the new Clark perspective. After all, Clark was born of a human and had experienced humans things. His race is human even though he is still the last son of Krypton. He is not however the last of his race.

Next up is a time skip to the Avengers Raft break out, though I might do a few more in between scenes that show leading up to the Raft breakout. I know House of M start after the Raft but I will go with before on this one. Also Jean didn't die in New X-Men Morrison run.

As for his suit, it kind of like a cross between Steel and Tony, and really powered by Superman but people will assume it's a machine.


	5. Chapter 2

DC

Marvel

The New Marvel

Chapter 2

Quathis retcons!

*** Boston, Massachusetts***

"Oh my god, Clark is that you?!" Jane Kent stared wide eye at her son. He was wearing a burgundy hoodie with casual jeans. However the frame that he had on him now was completely different from how she remembered from a year ago. He looked the picture of health!

"Hey mom," Clark rubbed the back of his head before giving his mother a hug.

Jane marveled at how solid and built her son felt through the clothes. Just what had he been doing in New York?!

"Hey slugger, you're bac- CLARK?!" Marcus Kent was walking in from the dining room when he did a double take and looked at his son. While most would not really noticed with the clothes on him, Marcus who have always cared for his son attuned himself to his son in such a way that he'd notice if anything was off. To say Clark was different was an understatement.

"What have you been eating and where can I get some?!"

"Oh hush!" Jane got out from Clark hug and smacked her husband on her arm. She stepped back and took a look at her son once more gripping his harden shoulders.

"And the doctor said he never stood a chance," Marcus snorted derisively at the old diagnosis he had received for Clark when he was a baby. "If they could only see you now, they'll eat their words that's for sure."

Clark kind of shied away from the proud looked on his parents face but he had to admit, it was nice to see them happy and to not question his new physique too much. Still he had something he wanted to do first and looked at his dad.

"Hey Dad, mind if I take the car out to visit Steven?"

The two parents looked at each other but nodded to their son wishes.

"Help yourself, son."

+++ Boston Memorial +++

Clark stood before grave of his best friend and laid down the flowers he had in his hand respectfully.

"Heya Steven. You'd never believe the crazy stuff that just happened to me, turns out, I'm Superman."

Naturally, the headstone did not reply back.

"I'm still trying to get a handle on things but remember how you said my brains could get me places? Well, I got a job at the Baxter Building. I had intended to use that as a stepping stone to building that power suit we always talked about..."

The headstone, once more, did not reply. Clark gingerly touch the top of it, as a gesture of respect, before he continued.

"Anyway, I'm back to my dual identity now, oh by the way Hyperion is a rip-off of me. I know you were a fan of his."

Clark quirked his lips at that, once everything got sorted out with the so called Squadron Supreme, the Avengers declared Hyperion an ally. Steven had been a huge fan from the outset while Joe was more interested in the female heroines. He could almost hear Steven voice defending his personal hero.

"Anyway, I'll stop by and visit you sometime. See you around, buddy."

Clark lift his hand from the tome stone and turned to look at the sky. He had debated if he wanted to work at the Baxter Building still but decided he already did all of the interview and the medical examination. It would be suspicious if he did NOT show up for work. Also he would be working in the engineering department, so he would be far away from the actual Fantastic Four.

*** A few Months Later, Free Four Plaza 49th Floor ***

"Hey Clark, wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Mary Ann, a pretty blonde with her hair done up in a tight bun and glasses asked her co-worker.

Clark looked over at said woman and nodded. The woman was ten years his senior and he wasn't too dense to see that she have taken quite an interest in him. Of course, he wasn't oppose to her advances, but at the moment, he wanted to keep things low key.

"Sure, lemme finished this matter-energy converter diagram real quick."

Mary Ann simply headed over to Clark's side, her bust very suggestively pressing into his back as she marveled at the way Clark was solving some of the most difficult math Dr. Richards had left to them. The 49th floor was sublet as an intern group to work on what Reed Richards simply does not have time for. To him, the staff was just there to crunch the hard numbers that he could do himself, but even then, some of these math equations boggled her mind. If these were what Dr. Richards viewed as non-essential, she shuddered to think of what could be in the labs above her.

Clark quickly worked through the equation that was given to them and completed yet another set of problems before he called it quits. He had to admit, Reed Richard's brains rivaled if not surpassed most of the people he had known in his original universe. Nodding to Mary Ann that he was finished, he took off his lab coat and put on his Blazer as he made his way to the elevators.

Mary watched smugly at the other girls in her office glared at her. It was not her fault that they were slow to try to get to Mr. Kent. Once more, she turned her eye to the man walking in front of her and gave a very appreciative look to his sturdy frame and backside. It's was a shame that Clark still had not noticed her advance. She had tried liquoring him up, but she was the one that ended up needing to be escorted back to her residence.

Still, she had time, she grinned as she brushed her backside up against Clark's front and shiver in delight at how solid he felt before pressing the button to go to the lobby only for the elevator to shake violently. Losing her balance she was caught by a pair of strong arms and looked up to see her savior.

"Is it an attack?" Clark asked looking down at her.

A moment later a loud blaring noise could be heard throughout the entire compound.

"Execute Emergency Protocols!" Mary pressed into the comm and the elevator (which had been descending at a leisurely pace) did a dead drop and opened its door a second later to allow Clark and her to leave.

The two got out right away and no sooner had they went out that another elevator descended and opened up to show more of their co-workers running out of the building.

"I wonder what's going on?" Mary turned around when she didn't hear Clark answer to her question, only to see he was gone. Oddly, she felt disappointed that they wouldn't be getting dinner after all.

Clark had went outside and looked up at the building and did not see any direct attack on Freedom Four Plaza itself. That was when a bright streak of lighting struck something in the vicinity of the Raft and caused another shock wave to rumble through the streets of New York. Using his super sight, he saw Electro attacking the prison, but already on his way was Spider-man.

Flying back to his apartment quickly, Clark donned his Cobalt persona armor and flew toward the Raft where the breakout was happening. It had been roughly three months since he began his superhero job once more, and in all that time, he had teamed up with Spider-Man, Daredevil and the New Warriors. It wasn't anything major. While they were battling their villains, Cobalt was busy moving the civilians out of harm's way. The New Warriors, in Clark eyes, were a bit reckless and he wondered why the older superheroes didn't try to oversee them a bit. In his eyes, filming your heroic acts for a reality T.V show was something real Super Heroes shouldn't do.

However, Spider-man was a pleasant surprise, he had been battling Hobgoblin over Downtown while Cobalt block several large debris before it could land on the innocent bystanders. Spider-Man had quipped that it was good to see an Iron Man on the street before he was able to put down the villain. The two shared a hot dog from Spider-man favorite's vendor before they parted way. That team-up earned him street cred as he became known more of a small time superhero that just help your common every day man rather than battle world ending threat. At the very least, the people liked him.

Eventually, he made his way to the Raft and saw several more heroes had shown up. Immediately, he smashed into the crowd of villains that had been threatening to overwhelm Spider-man and Captain America via sheer numbers.

"Ton- Who are you?" Captain America asked even as he was mid-jump and tossing a shield into M.O.D.O.K.'s face, sending the villain crashing the ground in pain.

" _ **Cobalt, sir!**_ " Clark swung his arms wide and clotheslined Abomination among in his sweep sending the villain and others painfully to the ground. He gave Captain America a smart salute as he continue to battle through the sea of Supervillains grinning all the while.

"Good work son," Captain America acknowledged even as he took out three more villains gunning for him with Batman-like efficiency.

"Heya Big Blue!" Spider-man greeted him with a jaunty wave as if battle super villains and criminal on this scale was an everyday occurrence. "Glad ya can make it to the party!"

Clark had to smile before he dived bomb right into the group of criminals just trying to bum rush the webslinger. The impact sent many of them flying while knocking out a good portion of the non-powered one.

"Whoa, that some thumpin!" Spider-man jovially cheered before he jumped into the fray and begin to web up the disoriented escapee.

No sooner had Clark given a thumb up to the web crawler when he was tackled by something large and heavy.

"Alright ya Iron Man wanna be, time to die!" Rhino in his battle suit roared as he brought both of his fist over his head and smashed it down.

Clark immediately raised his two hand up to catch the attack and felt the metal around his arms fray at the seams. The concrete on the floor around him also crack and formed a slight depression, a testament to the super villain raw strength.

"W-Wha?!" Rhino eyes widen in shock as he had used all of his strength to smashed open the blue armored man. His experience with Iron Man had let him know to always go full powered if he want to knock the power suits out of commission. However, the blue guy stopped his attack cold!

A moment later, a powerful blast smashed into Rhino sending him across the room and through the wall.

Clark looked up and saw Tony Stark aka the Iron Man floating above the fray.

"Nice suit, who are you supposed to be?" Iron Man slowly hovered down and began to fire replusor rays against the criminals, knocking most out immediately before turning back to the stranger new superhero.

"That's big blue," Spider-Man rushed over and stuck to a broken part of the ceiling hanging backward to look at the new reinforcement. "But I suppose people called him Cobalt."

Iron Man helmet turned to look at the blue armor person giving him a once over. "If his name is Cobalt, why does he have a giant S on his chest?"

"I dunno know," Spider-Man shrugged before swung toward Taskmaster and other superpower villains that were regrouping.

"Tony!" Captain America yelled out before a villain was thrown toward Iron Man. With practice ease, the ex-Avenger fired a beam at the villain and knocked the perp out in mid-air.

The two armor suited men look at each other before they rejoined the fray.

Clark saw a large black man enter the free for all melee moments later to help Spider-Man who costume was beginning to show signs of wear and tear. The man was none other than Luke Cage with that they began to turn tied in the heroes favor. Minutes after that another blonde man with cropped hair joined with a stunning looking woman in a business suit and skirt.

"Carnage is loose!" Spider-Man shouted even a red blob of tentacle things rush toward the heroes and knocked them all aside.

Clark raised his hand and fire off a heat vision beam from his wrist at the alien creature. He remembered the creature going on a killing spree of regular civilians a couple of years ago when he was just a freshman in college. One of the villain's followers, Shriek, had nearly done him in if had it not been for the timely arrival of the Super heroine known as Firestar.

"Argh! Who dares! DIE!" Carnage roared in pain as he was stuck with painful heat. Reacting on instinct two tentacles fired directly at the blue Iron Man, pierced his armor and sent him crashing through several walls. He was surprised when his tentacle did not completely skewered the super hero.

"Cobalt!" Captain America screamed in concern as he let loose his shield and saw it struck against the blood red villain head.

"You are all dead!" Carnage roared, really pissed off by constant attack. To his own surprise he was struck by the painful heat beam again and turned to see the blue armored man walking back in with is armed leveled at him. "Starting with you!"

Clark knew that he had lucked out, had he been a normal human, he would have definitely been dead or dying from the heart strike the symbiont had done. However, thanks to his kryptonian physiology, all he felt was pressure. Then the thing leaped at him. Cocking his fist back he was about to use some of his immense strength when the creature was tackled mid-air by a man in yellow and blue and flew upward.

"Who?" Spider-man cocked his head to a side as he watched the yellow costume hero grabbed Carnage and fly him high into the sky.

"Never mind that for now, we need to put them down NOW!" Captain America ordered and as one the group minus Cobalt began their counter offensive. "That means you too solider!"

Clark snapped out of his vision at seeing the blonde man tearing the villain in half before he too nodded at the Captain.

After that, it didn't take too long to bring the prison back under control, though there was at least thirty confirmed super villain escapees. The majority of the population was subdued.

Clark stood apart from the group who appeared to be in an intense discussion even as he look intensely at where the blonde man had flew off to, was the blonde a hero or a villain? The other heroes of this world seem to know him in passing judging by what he had picked up from Iron Man.

'Sentry…'

"Son," Captain America walked over to Cobalt and clapped a red gloved hand onto his shoulder. "From what Spider-Man told me, you mainly stuck to the street level battles and dealt mostly with petty crime."

" **Yes sir,** " Clark electronic voice came out a bit garbled. The man fought in World War II and saved this world long before Clark regained his power. Of course, he would show the man all of his due respect.

" **Just doing what I can to help, Sir.** "

"Well, you more than proved that you can go toe to toe with any of these villains here," Captain American gestured to the now locked down Raft as S.H.I.E.L.D against can be seen crawling around the place like ants. "I'll cut to the chase. We're reforming the Avengers, son, and I think we can use you."

Clark eyes widen underneath the helmet as he glanced over at who was going to be in the Avengers. He saw Daredevil swinging away, while the man known as Clint, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Luke Cage and the pretty black haired woman standing in the circle talking to one another. A wave of nostalgia struck him then as he remembered his days with the Justice League.

"So what do you say Sir? Are you in?"

Glancing around once more he saw Spider-Man gives him a thumbs up, the only familiar face in the group.

" **C-can I think about it?** " Clark asked, much to Captain America's surprise. He was about to explain when an understanding look came over the man face.

"I understand son," Captain America nod softly. "If you change your mind, we'll welcome you with open arms."

" **Thank you, Sir,** " Clark said gratefully before he floated off the ground making sure to fire up his rocket to maintain the illusion and flew off toward his apartment.

+++ Raft+++

"Aww damn, Big Blue not gonna join?" Peter felt a bit sad at the fact. Cobalt was what he liked to call a steady hero. With him on the streets, regular petty crimes really declined, and after today, he more than proved that he could tussle with the big boys.

"Don't worry," Steve Rodgers aka Captain America assured his friend with a smile. "He'll be back, men like him tends to do the right thing."

"Yeah, Yeah, now that my rip off is gone, I got some information about the prison break … who's up for a trip to the Savage Lands?"

Tony Stark with his faceplate up could only grin from ear to ear as he heard the pained groan all around him.

TBC…

My Notes: So yeah got back into the mood for more superman in the marvel universe that haven't been undifferent yet. So yeah family man superman is apparently doing well, but I am still a Nu-Superman fan, dude got such a raw deal and was made to look like a douche and tool, when his early concept was not. So I made him more human, the man in Superman, or a man with Super powers. Yes he remember his DC life but his life as a regular joe was no picnic. Things that he took for granted has been given a new perspective. Like how hot the women around him are for one, how having a bad case of the flu is just like Kryptonite poisoning etc etc.

So yeah, might be a bit OC but, unlike Peter who was a wimp when he was weak, Clark, was a Yolo type of guy when he see injustice. He get his ass kicked, sure, but he don't care, at least he tried. In college he also had beer muscles and I might flash back to some.

So after thinking about it, I will not be making Jessica a Skrull Queen. I might do something else for secret war all together but yeah, I think Jessica joins the Super Harem. Lol!

So as for Clark turning down the offer, frankly speaking he doesn't know any of them, while the rest known each other for a long time. Not to say he won't join later, as I want him to join with his Secret Identity intact. To that end I am gonna speed up some things while glossing over others.

I have a very specific reveal for when Superman show off his true power and face, but in the mean time, I forgot if everyone in the Avengers knows one another identity. Logan will probably know who is who because of his superior sense of smell.

So far the Harem I have plan for Superman is…

Carol

Jessica Drew

Jean Grey (Divorced from Scott)

Not idea who else to include for now. So yeah, also, Earth Clark before Superman had sex before, lots of sex since he get hit by hormones like any red blooded male. In case it wasn't obvious, Carol was his first, when she was a senior and he a freshman.

So, up next, Holidays and meeting with old friends.


	6. Chapter 3

DC

Marvel

The Newest Marvel

Chapter 3

Quathis still doing work to help me retcon these chapters.

*** Freedom Four Plaza ***

Not much happened after Clark helped the New Avengers stem the tide of escapee prisoners at the Raft. He still continued his patrol as Cobalt after hours. He hated to admit it, but most of the big time superheroes, like the Avengers, kept a daytime schedule. Being who he was, working a 9 to 5 job, he could actually help out during the evening time. As expected a lot of petty crime happened at night, but super villains were few and far between.

'Guess even bad guys need to sleep,' Clark bemusedly thought to himself, as he sat at his workspace lost in thoughts.

"Are you done with the data yet, Kent?" a harsh male voice sounded over his head.

Clark was startled and turned in surprise to see his supervisor, an old crotchety man named Smiths glaring at him.

"Ye-yes sir," Clark replied as he handed a folder over to him. Clark watched as the old man flipped through the pages and, without so much as a thank you, he gave a 'harmph' and turned away, his prey a mousy looking man that in the next station over.

"Don't let him get to you, Clark," a smooth female voice sounded next to his ears, making the true Last Son of Krypton turn around quickly. Again.

"Mrs. Richards!" Clark blinked at seeing Susan Storm down here and stood up in the presence of the heroine. He looked over at his workstation and felt sheepish about the mess. Lab equipment and papers were everywhere.

"It's okay, I've seen worse from Reed," Sue commented, as if reading his thoughts with bemused eyes.

"Speaking of, Reed was very impressed with your calculation on the Negative Zone energy requirements. He said he couldn't have done it better himself and would like to meet you one day. Not only that, but he was more impressed with your prose and how your frame it. Most scientists' writing, hand or otherwise, are usually atrocious."

Clark smiled a bit as his journalist skills impressing the man, but then he swallowed, as the last thing he wanted was to be on Reed Richards radar!

"Are you here to-"

"No," Sue Storm answered with a smile. "No, I decided to come down here and visit the 'grunts' as Johnny like to call you guys."

Clark had to smile at that, he met Johnny both as Clark and Cobalt, the man was almost like Barry or Oliver in a way. Just an all-around fun guy to be around.

"Surely you didn't come down here among the grunts just to tell me that?"

Sue gave a small smile and shrug her shoulders. Clark had to admit, the woman, despite having two kids, was still a knock out. Must have been the Cosmic rays.

"Well, not quite, you see Reed is starting work on a NEW pet project, one that has to do with unstable molecules, and he suggested we draft a few talented individuals from the Farm to help speed up the process."

Clark was a bit surprise by the offer, however, he was never really scientifically minded like a lot of the people here. When he was his old self, it was simply a means to become a Super-Hero, but, now that he got his powers back, it's just a day job. Much like his Daily Planet job, a cover so to speak.

"I-ah, appreciate the offer, but can you tell Mr. Richar-"

"Just think it over," Sue cut in with a kind smile. "Just remember, the people that worked directly with Reed are far and few in between, this is a chance that a lot of your colleagues here would kill for."

With that, the only female member of the Fantastic Four walked away from his desk. Clark looked around to see envious glares from his fellow male co-workers. Glares directed at him. He could only give a halfheartedly smile as he spread his arms out helplessly.

Looking down at his watch, he noticed that it was close to twelve in the afternoon. He quickly logged out of his work station and head off to lunch.

*** Central Manhattan***

Clark bite into his sandwich and gazed at the city that went on with its life. He was currently in his favorite diner, an out of the way place if he was to be frank. New York here felt more like the Metropolis of his world and Gotham combine. It was such a striking dichotomy against the two moods of the city that he couldn't help but marvel at how it could co-exist so well.

"More coffee?"

Clark glance up at the young waitress that was giving him a flirty look before he nodded affirmative.

"New watch I see, and a bit more fancy looking than the last one to boot."

"The last one broke, this one should be better," Clark replied as he gave a helpless look, to which the waitress giggle before going on to serve the other customer.

Clark eyes fell onto his 'watch' and smiled at it. In a way, this watch is what makes him literally human as it was a piece of tech that injected red solar energies into his blood stream. It was also the very same thing that helped him mask his kryptonian biology.

With a deep sigh, Clark lamented at not having the resources of the Justice League, or in particular, Bruce, to help him figure out how it is scientifically possible for him to have two different biological systems. In a ways, what happened to him reminded him of Billy's own powers. Inject him with red solar radiation, and after a while he turn back into a biological human down to the DNA. Take it off, and he instantly became Kryptonian. The blood sample that he took, one easily done with an ordinary needle, the other harder by biting his finger until it bled, showed that.

The two DNA, compared side by side, taken from the same person, one human for sure, the second alien in nature, stumped him. The amazing thing is that even with the red solar energy on him, his body was still absorbing the yellow sun's energies greedily. Clark imagined in a couple of years he would be back to the level he was at before he died back in his original Earth.

A sudden crack from the dishes startled Clark out of his thoughts as he saw his waitress looking at the T.V in horror. A quick glance showed him that she was not the only one as the other patron were looking on T.V in horror.

A moment later the television was turned on louder and Clark too felt sick to his stomach.

"-vengers are on the scene in what can only be describe as a national tragedy in Stamford, Connecticut as the number of dead children are still being counted. The question to ask now is, why would the New Warriors left unsupervised for so long and where would the next tragedy happen next?"

Clark did not know why, but his instinct told him that this would spark something big, something that would have deep repercussions.

*** Night time, New York ***

There was a weird air in the city tonight and Clark felt it as he began his patrol as Cobalt. What happened in Stamford was a horrible tragedy, but it should not paint the rest of the superheroes in that same light. Yet it did on some level. Most have asked, where were the older heroes to reign in the younger ones?

In the distance Clark could see Stark Tower lit up and many superheroes flying into the uppermost level with his enhanced vision. There seemed to be a very big discussion on what happened and he could understand why. It was one thing if the children had died if the New Warrior had actually been fighting Nitro seriously, but to do it all for a reality television series?

That made the regular people feel as if they were the playthings of the heroes. That civilians were simply the collateral damages while gods battled demons.

"Help!"

Clark enhance hearing picked up the plea and made a bee line for the distress voice. Immediately he came upon a late night shop being robbed at gun point by a low level villain, the Trapper or something. He was a glue type super villain that had said glue gun aim at the store manager. Immediately, raised his hand and fired his heat vision. He was able to build a crystal web way in his suit that help him funnel the heat vision energy into any part of his body that he wanted.

The glue gun of the Trapper was melted right away before he turned to look at Clark in horror. Dropping the bag of money he was holding he made to run for it but was stop the moment he exited as a web line stuck onto his shirt and yanked him upward.

"Augggh!" Trapper screamed at being pulled up so quickly.

"Seriously Trapper, you gonna go and do it now? What everything going on? Not too bright are you?"

Spider-Man said in an exasperated tone before the villain was knocked out by his extended arm. Looking around the wall-crawler gave a thumbs up and began to web up the villain for the police as usual.

"And there you go, nice and neat for the police."

"Thank you Spider-Man! Thank you!" the owner of the store thanked the spider-hero profusely.

"All part of the job of your friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!" Spider-man gave a thumbs up to the shop keep but he could feel several hostile eyes on him.

 **"Spidey,** " Clark flew over but made sure to turn on his voice modulator as he easily kept pace with the famous hero.

"Hey! Big Blue, what ya doing here?" Spider-Man greeted, the tone in his voice felt stressed but genuinely happy to see him at the same time.

Clark had to smirk at how close to the mark Spider-Man had come by calling him Big Blue still he was curious about what's going on with the Avengers and sought some insider information.

" **You're not meeting with the Avengers? I saw a lot of them gathering at Stark Tower.** "

Spider-Man body tensed up for a bit before he continued on casually.

"Kept an eye out did ya? Can't blame you, not after what happened."

Clark and Spider-Man shared a moment of silence before he decided to prod for information.

" **So any idea what's going on? You are a big time Avenger last I checked, while I am just a lowly street hero, any crumbs from your table?** "

Spider-Man scoffed at the banter and Clark could feel the masked hero eyes rolling. "Hey, you're the one that turned down Cap invitation to join. Should have said yes, it's damn nice in Stark Tower, and Friday is casual day!"

Clark had to roll his eyes, this was not the first time Spider-Man rebuked him for not joining the Avengers.

" **Two mechanical suit heroes would just clash with one another** ," Clark rebutted in an amused tone.

" **And it'd be tacky**."

"What?! Are you trying to say something? Did you forget there are TWO, count em TWO Spider theme heroes in the Avengers?"

Spider-Man sounded indignant but there was no heat to it.

" **Doesn't count, she's a woman, a very fine example of one judging from the suit she wears** ," Clark replied honestly. And it was true too, as a civilian, the girls' roster of the Avengers visited his fantasy MANY times.

"Hey hey hey! Colby! That's my work wife you're talking about there!" Spider-Man feigned outrage before the two shared a laugh.

The two patrolled for a bit more foiling three more robbery and two mugging before stopping on top of a building.

" **Slow night** ," Clark observed as Spider-Man began to eat a hotdog and drink his soda.

"Yeah, Stamford is still on everyone mind, criminals too I guess," Spider-Man replied through half chewed bites.

" **Yeah…** "

The two shared a moment of peaceful silence before a beep went off, the sound originated from Spider-Man's wrist. The masked heroes turned to look at Clark before he tapped it.

"Spidey here, got company here just to let you know."

That was code for don't spill any secret identities Clark deduced.

"Right, we need you back at Avengers Tower, Cap's he… look, just make your way here pronto." The voice of the fame Tony Stark told the web-warrior.

"Alright, on my way then."

"Tell Cobalt I said hi, Tony out."

"How did he-" Spider-Man looked at his wrist communicator in astonishment before he chuckled rudely. He stood up and stretched a bit look toward the fame tower.

"Well, looks like it's just you in the street for now, I'll promise to come back soon to back you up."

" **Sure, go back to your ivory tower while us plebs do all the grunt work** ," Clark good-naturedly ribbed his friend.

"Ugh! No appreciation I tell you!" Spider-Man quipped before he shot a web line and swung toward the direction of Stark Tower.

Clark watch his friend leave before moving his eyes up to Avengers Towers. There was a feeling of uneasiness in his gut and he didn't quite know why.

*** Freedom Four Plaza A Week Later ***

The atmosphere changed in the Baxter building. He didn't know what and would not be able to put his finger on it if he tried, but something big was going on. He saw Susan Storm and Reed Richards in what looked to be argument. Same with Johnny and the Thing. Reed Richards himself had come down to grab people from the farm to interviewed. No one was spared, not even him.

What do you think of the current way the Superhero do business?

Do you feel neglected when heroes battle?

Are you being properly talked to after a superhero battle? If so, by who?

On and on those type of question went, and whatever it was, his answers were not to Reed Richards liking and thus he remained in the farm. Those that passed were taken by the famed hero to work on a secret project.

"Oh no," Mary Ann, Clark co-worker and on and off fling, gasped as she checked her smart phone.

Clark took out his own smart phone and looked at the latest headline. A moment later his eyes widen in shock.

 **-CAPTAIN AMERICA WANTED FUGITIVE! CONGRESS PASSES SUPERHERO REGISTRATION ACT!-**

Superheroes are now required to registered themselves with their real identities or be placed under arrest. Captain America and those that support him are considered traitors if they do not sign by 12 AM Eastern Time.

"My god..." Clark muttered as he realized just how bad this would get. The heroes were going to war against one another, of that he was certain. Having had his identity exposed, he knew how bad it could get for close friends and family.

Clark read some more and found the name of Superheroes who had already registered and some who are not afraid of having their real name exposed. It was one name in particular that shocked him.

 **Ms. Marvel- Carol Danvers**

'Carol?! She was Ms. Marvel?!' Clark thought in amazement. For a moment he flashed back to their prom night before he shook his head.

On and on he read the list. Some were listed as registered, with their identity still secret, but Clark knew more than anyone that wherever that list was it could be compromised. He scanned some more but did not see anyone else he knew.

"Alright folks, word from Reed Richard is that the farm will be temporarily be shut down in the mean time until the Superhero Registration act is enforce and all dissidents round up. You will be paid of course, but don't expect it to take too long."

Dr. Smiths, the group leader announced. A moment later the remaining people of the Farm which was half of the staff looked at each other in bewilderment.

"What do you think will happen Clark?" Mary Ann, the bombshell blonde asked as she walked side by side with him.

"Nothing good, Mary Ann, nothing good."

The two left together and arrived at Clark's apartment, both eager to watch the news to see what would happen. Clark looked at the countdown on the news network for Superheroes to register or to give promises of registering. Reed Richards was among them, as was Susan Storm-Richards. Johnny Storm, Bishop a mutant, and other mutants. Even Jean Grey, his old childhood friend was listed as registered.

As it got closer to 12 AM, it became painfully obvious that several key members in the Avengers did not registered and might never. Captain America was the obvious one, but Spider-Woman was a surprise, he always thought she was friends with Ms. Marvel. Power Man was another.

It was almost 12 before the news went live to in front of Avengers Tower. Clark sat up straight as he saw his friend Spider-Man standing side by side with Tony Stark in his Iron-Man armor. Then the unthinkable happened. Spider-Man took off his mask.

"Don't do it..." Clark whispered whether to Spider-Man or himself he did not know.

'My name is Peter Parker and I've been Spider-Man since I was 15 years old.'

Clark watched as the reporters was stunned into silence before erupting in chaos. Clark eyes moved from the T.V to the view outside of New York. Should he join a side? If so, which one?

TBC.

My Notes: First if grammars is bad, then come and fix it, otherwise, I suggest you not do it. People talk about beta as if they fall from the sky. They do not. I also do not have an eye for it so this is the end product.

So yes, the Civil War event is happening, I believe after the New Avengers was formed the Civil War event took place shortly after. So yes Superman is caught up in it, and he will be a lot more liberal in his spending time with women. After all, no Lois Lane.

As for people wanting me to get rid of his ironman suit. It will be gone of course, but the reveal will have to be sufficiently bad ass.


	7. Chapter 4

DC

Marvel

The Newest Marvel

Chapter 4

Quathis still here doing work!

*** Boston, Mass ***

"Watching the news again?" Marcus Kent, father of Clark Kent, asked his son, who was simply relaxing on the couch watching the latest development on the Superheroes' Civil War.

"Damn shame it's still going on, I tell you."

"They are still saving people Dad, that's admirable," Clark gently rebuke his father as he watched how two more Heroes under Captain America had been apprehended. Dressed in a casual white tee-shirt and shorts he continued to be on paid vacation from the Baxter Building Farm. He figured he might as well spend some time with his parents. Which meant that Cobalt had been out of action for a month also.

"Well if Captain America would just surrender this entire war would be over," Marcus sat down next to his son and kicked up his feet on the coffee table.

Clark sighed inwardly. Both of his parents were pro-registration, while he himself was firmly against it, but he didn't feel like joining Captain America's party. He might not like it, but he doesn't dislike it enough to resist. The fact was, even if Clark was Anti-Registration, Tony Stark had some good ideas on where he wanted to focus with The Initiative. Fifty superhero teams in all fifty states. If this works, then it would be adopted worldwide.

In all honesty, it seemed like a more detailed version of his Justice League. First, there was the Justice League, then the Justice League of America with their counterpart the Justice League of Europe, and finally, the Justice League Dark, who dealt in the supernatural. While not state specific, they were responsible for their regions with the Justice League main branch helping out wherever was necessary.

As for Cobalt, Clark felt a bit guilty not going on patrol, as to his surprise he was also listed as a hero who have not registered. But now a days, New York was so heavily defended by both S.H.I.E.L.D and Iron Man forces that not much was slipping through the cracks. After all, Tony Stark had to prove that his method works to deal with all sorts of threats.

Then there are the Secret Avengers, as people had begun to dub them, that still fight crime while fighting off Iron Man's "Cape Killers".

"Don't give me that sigh young man, why I didn't even know Carol was a Superhero! Too bad you let that one get away eh?"

Clark's face flushed a bit, and he drank some beer to cover his blush. His crush on Carol was well known by his parents. The fact that he was asked by her to the Prom was the highlight of his teen life at the time and he MIGHT have strutted around like a peacock. After that, Carol went off to the military and while they kept in contact some, it was she who ended their correspondence. Something about a huge project group at the time.

Of course, now that Ms. Marvel's information was listed, he could fill in the blanks. That was when she became a liaison to Captain Mar-vell.

+++ A week later +++

Clark, still on leave, was out washing his truck and reveling in it. The experience between a human and when he was Superman was like night and day! As if to emphasis the point he took his shirt and wiped the sweat off of it. While he had sweated before, of course, it usually happened when he battled the likes of Lobo, Darkseid or was depowered. This was sweat from honest hard work, being a farmhand he rarely felt any exertion despite everything he did for Ma or Pa.

"Hi Clark~~~!" A girlish voice sounded by his parent drive way.

Looking up from using his shirt as a towel he saw one his old neighbor teen daughter waving at him flirtatiously. He gave a small smile and wave back and noted that her and her friend squeal and proceeded to walk away.

Girls. He'd never understand them, Superman or not. Still, looking down at his shirt, he frowned, it was already soaking from the soap and water he used. Might as well take it off. The moment he did he heard his dad stifle an amused chuckle.

"What?" Clark looked over to his dad who was doing some maintenance on the lawn.

"Son," Marcus Kent gave Clark a deadpanned look. "Nobody likes a show off."

Clark looked chagrin at his father comment and took a look down at his body. Sure it was a lot better than what he had, but it was not quite up to his old body. He supposed he would be considered fit and lithe. However in response to his look, Marcus look around the neighborhood and stop the machine.

"Whatever, I'm just blocking the neighbors's view anyway. Gonna take a beer break, want one?"

"Sure?" Clark response still unsure of what his father was talking about and continued to work shirtless on cleaning his car. It was a few minutes later than he heard a wolf whistle somewhere close by, but a quick scan showed nothing. He was tempted to take the watch off to find out who but decided against it. His dad came out a bit later and finished off the lawn work before heading back inside. That left Clark alone to finish off the car in silence.

It was when Clark was finished when something caught his eye in the sky. It was a black dot that appear to be floating flying closer. Clark tense and got ready to take off his bracer when the dot began its descent.

'Carol?!' Clark thought, a bit stunned. The last time he saw her was when she came back for his graduation. She has been in a coma during Steven's funeral, and now she was here again and prettier than he recalled. Long blonde hair was put up in a messy bun, she was not in her Ms. Marvel costume but instead regular civilians clothes.

"Clark?" the hovering beauty asked as she finally landed at her childhood home. Her voice sounded uncertain as if not believing her eyes. He couldn't blame her. He was pretty scrawny back then.

Clark eyes met her blue eyes before he decided to give her a wry smile. "I know we haven't seen each other in years, but surely I haven't change that much Carol or should I call you Ms. Marvel now?"

"Oh my god it is you!" Carol dropped the tote bag that she had been carrying onto the ground and the next moment Clark was in her embrace.

'Fast!' Was Clark initial thought before he gently embraced his ex-girlfriend? They were never together-together.

After a moment being in each other mutual embrace it was Carol who was the first to break hug. Clark watched as her eyes took him in and roam through his body. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he was doing the same. Damn if she didn't make casual clothes look good.

"Wow, you gotten taller, taller than even me!" Carol observed with some amazement. Clark was a full head shorter than her when he had graduated. What kind of growth spurt did he have?

"Couldn't stay a boy forever you know," Clark replied with a wry grin. A super-powered punch was the answer. The blonde beauty obviously held back but it was playful.

"Clearly not," Carol mused as she drank in Clark again. She'd was simply amaze at how the cute dorky boy she knew turn into … THIS!

"Dad told me the house still belonged to you but rarely sees you there," Clark began as he looked at the house where he use to hang out after school fondly.

Carol followed his sight and let a small sad smile grace her feature. The house was full of both happy and sad memories. Now it was a house were nobody lived, she was the sole survivor of her family.

"I check in on it from time to time… despite everything, it's still home, you know?"

Clark nodded along before he decided he wanted to catch up with his old friend. Everything else was secondary.

"Hey Carol- Look, if you have time wanna go grab something to eat? We can catch up if you're not busy with… your job?"

Carol was a bit surprised by Clark's forwardness but remembered Clark was not one to shy away from things. She was pretty sure he knew she was Ms. Marvel but he still looking at her as if she was Carol from next door. Suddenly, she felt a strange warmth spread through her, and she smiled.

"I'd love too."

+++ Pat's Diner +++

It was an old hang out that Clark and the Danvers used to go to often when they were younger. It was a small family style restaurant and there were a lot of eyes upon Carol when she walked in, but afterward, they went about their business.

After they ordered their drinks and food, Clark dressed in casual jeans and a form fitting black t-shirt, watched as Carol straighten out strands of her hair.

"What?" Carol mock glared at Clark watching her with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Nothing, just that now I know how you keep your hair so impeccable," Clark teased before pretending to dodge her extremely slow punch.

"Well I see your way of solving problems still remain the same as ever."

"Hey! I have you know I do negotiation too," Carol defended herself with amusement. It wasn't her fault that villains don't listen so violence it was!

"Sure, whatever you say, I totally believe you," Clark egged the woman before they both laughed a bit as their appetizer arrived.

"So how's life been treating you?" Carol asked as she bit into a chicken wing while discretely taking in Clark's new look.

"Oh well, college and all that boring stuff, you know," Clark summarized as he finished biting into a drumette. "Oh and I work at the Baxter Building now."

Carol eyes widen as she quickly swallowed the chicken. "You work where?!"

"The Baxter Building, specifically a division called the Farm, but all it is is crunching the hard numbers for Reed Richards," Clark enjoyed the way Carol look between amazed and shocked.

"Hey, you always said I was smart, is it really such a surprise?"

"Well..." Carol pursed her lips before she shook her head. "Not really, I mean, I've been there a few time and didn't see you… or perhaps overlooked you somehow."

Clark watch as Carol play a bit with her hair, a sure sign that she was embarrassed that she might have missed him at the Freedom Four Plaza.

"Well, I am on temporary leave from the Farm, paid of course," Clark reassured his childhood friend as their main course arrived.

"Oh? On vacation?" Carol felt a bit relieved before she decided to let her food cool down a bit.

"Forced vacation," Clark corrected and saw Carol questioning look. "Dr. Richards put those that do not agreed with the Super hero registration act on paid leave until the whole thing blows over. The rest get to work on Project 42, whatever that is."

Suddenly, Carol stilled and Clark almost wanted to kick himself. Things have been going so smoothly he forgot Ms. Marvel was very much pro-registration.

"Perhaps we should cut this short, I have so many things to do and-"

Just as she was about to get up to leave Clark grabbed her wrist making her stop. She could have easily broken his hold, but memories of a sickly boy that got hurt easily flashed back and old protective instincts flared up.

"Carol, it's okay, I'm not holding it against you or anyone from the pro-registration side," Clark explained in a hurry. He was enjoying his friend's company and really do not want her to go.

"Look Mom and Dad is pro-registration and we're fine with having differing opinion. So please, stay?"

Carol slowly sat back down and gave Clark a long look. The last thing she needed was her childhood friend calling her a traitor or backstabber like those close to her in the Superhero community. She didn't want to hear that from Clark.

"So you really don't hold it against me for siding with To- Iron Man?"

Clark shook his head and sigh. "Look, what happened was a tragedy and for me, personally, the Super Hero Registration act is going overboard- that said, the idea behind it is sound and I can see the benefit in the long run."

Carol stared hard at Clark before she slowly sat down. She was curious at what he thought about it, unlike those that sided with the Resistance, he did not sound angry, just sad.

"If you can see the benefit in the long run, than why don't you support it?"

Clark watched as Carol had pushed her plate aside and was giving him a curious look.

"Mainly because of S.H.I.E.L.D's Cape Killer units. To see a superhero, someone that once protected the city, being dragged from his home or hunted down like an animal. It's one thing for the Super Heroes to do it to one another, I mean, they often fight each other all the time, but their support seem to go overboard."

Carol gritted her teeth but Clark had it right, the SRU or the Superhero Restraint Unit dubbed "Cape Killers" by the public did use excessive force with her former colleagues. It was something that wasn't known until after the fact.

"Then there is the whole secret identity thing, I know that on paper only those that want their identity revealed to the public would, but it is still a list that exists somewhere. Tell me Carol, how many times has our government been hacked by outside forces. Is there such a things as 100% proof security when it comes to villains and their abilities? But for me the most worrying part is that super villains don't even need to get their hand on the entire register, they just need to get one or two."

Carol let her food warmed as she chewed on Clark thought. Naturally, what he brought up was the worst case scenario but still, his points were valid. Still….

"I agree that there is nothing 100% proof when it does comes to the likes of Hydra and A.I.M, but they would be for the most part extremely protected. As for risking their lives, so do the regular law enforcement officers who identities are public. They face retaliation every time they apprehend criminals. What makes someone that wear a mask like me any different than a beat cop?"

Clark nodded and agreed with Carol up to a certain point.

"Carol, when was the last time a super villain went after beat cops? They're too preoccupied with bringing down their heroes to lash out those that just indirectly jail them. I feel that if you take that away, than sooner or later the villains would not different between the two and that's when you see causality rise. Heroes like you and Cap serve as beacons for the villains to rally against. When you are seen as the same as a regular law enforcement officers you are no longer a beacon but part of a machine. A machine, I think, the villains would want to destroy regardless who's in the way."

Carol blinked and for once pondered the side she was on, she was still loyal to the cause but Clark did bring up some good point. The Initiative to have superhero teams in all fifty states would mean that it would be an institution. Shaking her head before she did not want to think too deeply on it for now, right now she has a job to do. She looked up and saw Clark looking embarrassed, instead of looking righteous.

"Sorry for sounding preachy," Clark apologized in a heartfelt manner. Carol was on the pro-registration side, yes but she was also his friend. Heck even his superhero friend Spider-Man was on the pro-registration side. While he respected Captain America, he wasn't going to go out of his way to enlist nor would he register.

Carol no longer sees the handsome man before her but instead a lanky boy that used to be extremely shy in her presence. Suddenly, she gave him a beautiful smile. Clark always did make her feel at ease with how he viewed things even though it might not have been popular. She could respect it.

"It's okay," Carol assured him before she look at their mostly finished dinner. "Care to walk a defenseless lady home?"

"Defenseless?" Clark gave Carol an extremely skeptical look. "Excuse me, but I was under the impression I was dining with the beautiful superheroine Ms. Marvel."

"You think I am beautiful?" Carol suddenly felt very… flirty as she shot Clark a smoldering look. Seeing Clark swallow hard made her feel even bolder. She briefly remember back when she was in high school, when Clark obviously had a crush on her, how she was dressed a bit more sexy to tease him and see him be tongue tied around her.

"O-Of course," Clark answered as he started to feel a bit hot under the collar so to speak. "I mean I even have a poster of you- Oh I mean-"

"Oh really now?" Carol knew Clark was getting flustered again, but damn if she did not enjoy it. "A picture of me on your wall. Why Clark I am flattered."

"I- I'm gonna shut up now," Clark forcefully chomp down on his jaws much to Carol laughter.

++ Danvers Home, The Next Morning ++

Carol was the first to wake up to a very comfortable warmth in bed with her. A moment later she recalled exactly what happened the night before and why she felt sated. She wasn't sore like when she was with another super hero in the past, but Clark was delicious in every aspect. Also, what he lacked in strength and durability. he made up for in skills.

Snuggling in deeper, the blonde bombshell inhaled Clark scent. Though she was the Superheroine, she felt extremely safe with one of Clark's arm wrapped around her. She had to admit he grew up extremely well. If he had looked like this in high school, he would have had to fight girls off with a stick.

Reluctantly Carol pried herself away from Clark arms, and look down at the sleeping man. She needed this. She had been too stressed out with the Civil War, and this was her slice of rest and relaxation. She slowly put on her clothes and prepared to get ready for her job when her ear piece beeped.

Hovering quietly she exited and house and flew up into the sky letting the fresh morning air caress her.

"This is Carol."

"We got the lab result back." A gruff voice on the other end replied. It was the S.H.I.E.L.D lab tech.

"And?" Carol asked impatiently.

Yesterday after she left the diner with Clark, she had the S.H.I.E.L.D agents stationed in her town retrieved Clark dishes to get a DNA sample. As much as she hated to doubt it, her childhood friend changed too much for her to think there was no external factor involved. So she suspected he was a mutant or perhaps he underwent something like Captain America. So through the night S.H.I.E.L.D was diligently combing through Clark history. Now she dreaded the answer, if her childhood friend had powers he had to register.

"Negative Ms. Marvel, Clark Kent is clean, he also underwent testing before he joined the Baxter Building Farm Division, they match. Taken side by side he simply grew into the way he looked now through hard work and diligence.

"Thank you Agent," Carol turn off the earpiece and exhaled in happiness. Finally something right was going her way. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, perhaps she can get him onto Project 42, that way they'd be in each other's orbit and… well she didn't know what they had but she wanted to explore it. Whatever happened, happened.

TBC.

My notes: I nearly wrote a sex scene until I remembered I gave this a teen do the myriad sex scene in a different side fic or someone submit one into me. Either or gotta keep it teen.

So Harem count update so far

Carol

Jessica

Jean Grey

Vernake is not Jessica, in fact I am gonna go with someone who I thought should have been Vernake this entire time.

As for Nu Superman. He will be going through the following events.

Civil WAr

World World Hulk

End of Greys

Dark Reign

Seige

Avengers vs X-Men

Age of Ultron

Infinity

Secret Wars.

Should pass by relatively fast.


	8. Chapter 5

DC

Marvel

The Newest Marvel

Chapter 5

Don't complain about Grammars if you are not going to Volunteer to fix it!

*** Freedom Plaza, A week later ***

Clark, dressed in his work lab coat stroll into a place that was restricted to regular employees before, Reed Richards personal laboratory. At first glance he saw that half of his co-workers was there a long with a good size force of "Cape Killers" milling about, other than that it was like a technological wonderland.

"I.D?" An SRU officer stopped Clark from advancing any further. His ID was quickly scanned before he was let through to the rest of the lab.

"Clark? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked as Clark turn around and was greeted by Susan Storm, the Invisible Woman. She looked a bit worse for wear especially after what happened to her brother. Johnny Storm, was jump and beaten up in a nightclub for being a Super hero, Clark could only sigh inwardly.

"Susan," Clark adjusted his glass and straighten out his lab coat as she closed the distance between them. "I heard about Johnny and I'm sorry that happened to him. He's a good guy."

Sue Storm eye flashed in pain at the memory before she shook her head. "He's fine, thankfully. I'll tell him he got another well wisher from the Farm."

Clark smiled softly. He took in Susan and note that she was in her newest iteration of the Fantastic Four uniform. She didn't look as energetic as when he last saw her.

"You look like you could use a bit more rest instead of running around up here."

"I'm fine," Sue assured him as she gave Clark another once over. "Speaking of, what are you doing here? I thought you were deem not a good fit for this project."

Clark smiled at he sense the apologetic tone in the Fantastic Fourette. "That's what I would like to know, I got a call that said I should show up here today for work..."

"What? That's news to me," Sue pursed her lips and blinked in confusion.

"That's cause I asked him for him to be here." A male voice cut in.

Turning Clark eyes widen as it was none other than Tony Stark, Billionaire Playboy and Superhero. He was dressed in his Iron Man outfit, flanking him was Dr. Hank Pym in his Yellow Jacket outfit, and Dr. Reed Richards himself.

"Mr. Stark?"

"Please called me Tony!" Tony Stark armor top half retracted to show off his black t-shirt with his logo on it as he casually throw a hand around Clark shoulder.

"Any friend of Carol's is a friend of mine, especially a childhood friend at that!"

Clark blinked before he realized that it was probably Carol who got him this job- but why? He thought her told her where he stood on the SRA.

"He is?" Susan looked genuinely surprise before she gave Clark another look over. As if figuring something out, a small secretive smile graced her lips.

"I see, so what's how it is, didn't know she liked the smart type, thought she preferred them more… brawny."

"Mr. Kent," Reed Richard cut in extending a hand. Finally meeting his best lab tech. "I've seen your work and they are impeccable. Truly."

Tony and Hank eyes rose up at Reed's remark. That man was not easy to impressed at all!

"High praises already I see. Carol said your brain was rotting in Boston when it could be put to good use here. I hope you're not disappointed?"

"Mr. S-," Clark began but saw Tony warning look. "Tony. I don't know if Carol told you or not but I'm-"

"Anti-Registration, yes I know," Tony waved it with a hand. "What you will be working on would be in no way shape or form helping directly affecting what we do, but Project 42 is important and Reed tells me no one can point out sort through flawed calculations faster than you."

"Project 42?" Clark adjusted his glass again and saw that Sue was frowning a bit but Tony had released him.

"It's a prison, a prison for those that don't register, I don't want to put them in Raft next to the common criminals and Super Villians, wouldn't you agree?"

Clark had to agree, Super Heroes do not deserve to be jailed like super villains at all, so in effect a special interment camp until their trail date is sorted out. He could get behind that and apparently Tony saw that as he smiled widely.

"Alright! Glad to have you on board Kent, oh and one more thing," Tony said before he pulled Clark closer, any friendliness the Billionaire display before was gone in an instant.

"Hurt Carol and I hurt you. Got it?"

Clark could only smiled at a lost on how to respond.

The rest of the morning was spent with him getting oriented on the project. It was a massive prison and he could not but wonder where they were gonna put it. The construction is going to be in the Negative Zone before it would be phase out onto Earth. He was told to take the rest of the day off after they were finished as the real work began tomorrow.

As soon as he exited the Baxter Building he looked up in the sky and saw S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier patrolling the skies with registered Superheroes. Taking out his phone he dialed his friend.

" _Hey Clark_ ," Carol voice greeted. Clark could hear the happiness in her voice. He couldn't help but smile also.

"So Carol, you got me job?" Clark feign anger just to messed with her but he never realized it was so effective.

" _What?! That was today? Tony told me next week! That son of a -_ " Carol angered was transmitted well through the phone followed by a small stretch of silence.

" _A-are you mad that I did?_ "

Clark could not help but chuckled a bit. Confident Carol nervous at his answer?

"No, in fact I am quite thankful, the project I'm assign to does not bother me at all. Thank you Carol."

There was another stretch of silence before Carol spoke to him again.

" _R-Really? That's great! Really great! I was a bit worried but I'm glad it worked out!_ "

Clark heard his friend relieved tone but decided to mess with her a bit more. "Although, what did you tell him our relationship was again? Having a billionaire tech mogul come after me if I hurt you is kind of scary."

" _He said what?! Why that nosy little - I'm gonna kill Tony! Kill him dead!_ " Carol response was just as amusing as Clark hoped it had been. He rarely see her this flustered, always the strong front with Carol.

"You can't, you're a super heroine, what kind of example would that set for the little girls out there?" Clark teased before he heard silence on the other line.

"Carol?"

" _I-I'm still here,_ " Carol replied, the nervous tone was back. " _J-Just out of curiosity, what_ _ **did**_ _you tell him? About what kind of relationship we have that is?_ "

"Hmmm, I forgot, perhaps if you are free, we can go grab some lunch now or perhaps dinner later. You know my memory work better than a full stomach."

" _Clark~~~!_ " Carol voice took on a more threatening demeanor that made Clark grinned again. " _Don't make me hurt you!_ "

"Lunch or Dinner, your choice Ms. Marvel," Clark declared his ultimatum.

"I hate you." Carol replied but this time her voice did not come from the phone, instead it came from behind him.

Clark took a moment to actually admired Carol in her Ms. Marvel outfit up close and personal. He visibly gulped as his eyes roamed all over her outfit. Black form fitting latex that hugged her vivacious body like a glove, black thigh high boots and matching long gloves.

' _Damn hormones! What happen to my iron control as Superman?!'_ Clark lamented inwardly. He had never really paid attention before to the Super heroine around him and how they dressed. Of course he only had eyes for Diana back then perhaps that why his eyes didn't wander. Still upon retrospect, just how stupidly hot were his female peers back in his old universe?!

Now, however it all made sense. All of it.

Flash water cooler talk with Oliver and Ralph.

John attraction to Fatality.

Hal going after girls, even if they were underage. (Clark hope the League would never let him forget that. _)_

Cyborg distractedly looking at those files that one time he thought no one was looking. He thought it was his female peers but it was just cosplays girls.

Bruce and his women…. All of them.

And now, here he was in front of one of the hottest super heroine on the planet that rivals any of the ladies from his own universe.

"Eyes up here Clark," Carol broke Clark out of his thoughts sounding very amused and playful.

Looking up Clark saw her cheeks had a tint of red to them but she was still standing tall and proud. His could feel heat coming to his cheeks and to the back of his neck. Just where the hell did his steely demeanor went?! Was it because he was a human for so long? Was that why? For god sake he already saw Carol fully nude several times so why is he reacting like this?!

"Mr. Kent," Carol – Ms. Marvel, spoke up sounding very stern. "I do hope you plan on taking a girl out to dinner at least if you're going to be looking at her like that."

Clark could only hang his head in shame but nodded silently. Much to his embarrassment, Carol let out a peel of laughter at his reaction.

+++ Two Weeks Later, Clark's Apartment +++

Clark tiredly shambled into his apartment at six in the morning after pulling an all nighter. Letting out a soft yawn he looked on the bed to see Carol still there. She was wearing one of his oversized T-shirt and sleeping in her sheer black laced panties.

"Mmmm, morning Clark, long night?" Carol murmured sleepily from his bed.

"Yeah," Clark put on some coffee for Carol. The past two week was odd but pleasant. They still haven't said what they were in concrete detail but he was getting very close to putting to words what she was very afraid of saying out loud.

Every time Clark tried to talk about them, Carol always end up distracting him in enticing ways. He knew, and she knew he knew, but if she didn't want to he'd respect it. Beside the way she distracted him was very… nice especially the way she do that "thing" that just ….

"Pervert," Carol toss a pillow into Clark face as she stretch and yawn on the bed. "I know that look."

"Shouldn't be so talented then _Ms. Marvel_ ," Clark rebutted and inwardly cheered as Carol went red.

"I soooo regret wearing that for you," Carol rebuked but there was no heat behind it as she got up and went to the bathroom. A moment later the sound of the shower turning on let him know she'd be off to work soon.

Being the not-quite-boyfriend yet, he decided to make her breakfast while he was at it. After twenty minute Carol walked out with a towel wrapped around her. His towel in fact, his eyes drank in her sight again, his old human side was probably thumping his leg while the old Clark recalled images of Diana like that.

"Really?" Carol rolled her eyes at him, but he saw the pleased smile she gave him. She enjoyed his look.

"Yep," Clark pulled out a chair for her, just like his old farm boy teaching though him.

"Why how gentlemanly, I knew there was a reason why I kept you around," Carol smiled as she began to eat breakfast he made with gusto.

"Surely not the only reason," Clark feign sadness before the both laugh. "So you want to eat out tonight after work or me to make something?"

Carol suddenly blinked and looked away from him which made Clark puzzled. "What?"

"Errr, I'll be busy tonight, might even be so for the next couple of days."

"Oh." Clark nodded and dropped the subject. She was probably on the trails of some of the Resistance again. She tend not to talk about it with him and he never bother to ask. Still it made the silence between them awkward and it was up to him to stop it.

"Well, looks like it's just little old me, perhaps I'd catch a movie or something. Been a while. I think they got some new movies out."

Carol gave him a beaming smile letting him know that she appreciated his effort to change the subject.

"Well, I highly recommend the new Star Wars."

Clark gave Carol a level stare. "I think I wait for the reviews on that, I can't trust you when it comes to Star Wars."

Carol face turn read and she stood up pointing at him, "What do yo mean you can't trust me? I have you know its a really good movie and the new main character is-"

"You recommended the prequel to me Carol. The Prequels!" Clark countered and watch as Carol stopped her defense and simply folded her arms and before going back to eating.

"Thought so."

"Whatever," Carol huffed as she finished off her bacon. "Some people can't appreciate good movies."

Clark could only smile and no longer afterward Carol was in her civvies getting ready to leave. "I'd let you know when I get back."

"Sure, send me a text," Clark waves before he turn back to look at the bed and collapsed on it. Sure he could take off his 'watch' and be instantly rejuvenated. However sleep is its own reward and pretty soon he was out like a light.

+++ That Night+++

Clark woke up to the sound of loud beeping. He looked at the time and was surprise to see it was eight at night. He had set his alarm for twelve in the afternoon.

"Well, that was unexpected."

Clark went about his routine with the news cast on when something caught his eyes. A chemical fire by Hudson?

" _ **And once again for the past twenty minutes the fire Geffen-MEYERS chemical plants remains in flame even as rescue workers work frantically to save the 400 people trap inside. Authorities have diverted all traffic away for civilians safety.**_ "

"Well, looks like a job for Superman," Clark muttered as he figured out some heroes would be there by now unless they were too busy fighting each other and didn't see this. Taking off his watch he instantly felt invigorated. A quick X-ray scan around show that no one was looking at his window as he flew out and punched into the Hudson River within seconds. When Clark emerged a second later he was clad in his Cobalt personal and was by the chemical plant three second later.

Flying above the fire Clark listen for any cry of distress even as his eyes was scanning for survivors.

" **Odd** ," Clark mumbled to himself. He could not hear anything except for the sirens. The police and firefighter was there quarantining the place off. He landed closer in the raging inferno and still found no signs of any workers. Where they trapped under lead? No, he could see through the buildings, there was just nobody here.

" **What the...** "

Correction. There _were_ heartbeats, lots of heartbeats, but where the bodies? Suddenly there was a flash of a blue light near him. A moment later the light formed into Captain America and his Resistance, Falcon, Luke Cage, the Vision, Daredevil, Cable and many others. Judging by their expression, they looked as surprised to see him there as he was to see them.

"Cobalt? What are you doing here?" Falcon was the first to asked him as Captain America was already looking around. Probably looking for people in distress just like he was before.

" **Helping, I heard about the fire, but there no one here** ," Clark explained a moment later he heard them, everywhere. Radio chatter and... whispering?

" **Cap! It's-"**

"It's a TRAP!" Cable yelled before tranquillizers dart rain down all around them taking out Cloak and Wiccan.

Clark saw Cap and the veterans reacted quickly before their surrounding was filled with SRU and Pro-Registration Super Heroes. In the sky Cape Killers in helicopters decloaked their guns pointing threatening at the Resistance and him.

" **Of course its a trap, how else would we get you all in one place?** " Iron Man quipped as he stood at the forefront of the likes of the Thing, She-Hulk, Atlas, Mr. Fantastic…. Carol. Clark looked around and saw more Pro-Registration Heroes revealing themselves, Spider-Man, Wonder Man, Sue… they were outnumbered.

The two group stared each other down but they were interrupted by something else.

"Colby! We've been looking for you!" Spider-Man his patrol buddy walked happily up to him. His demeanor was very welcoming as if greeting an old friend.

" **I knew you wanted to be like me,** " Clark quipped with a smile, falling into familiar banter, he continue to egged on his friend.

" **Finally got yourself a mechanical suit huh?** "

"Aww man, not you too!" Spider-Man grumbled as he put a hand over his masked face in embarrassment. His suit was now red and gold like Iron Man but with four more appendages.

"I'm already getting so much flak from my friends and family for the change!"

" **Hey, what can I say? The old suit** _ **suited**_ **you more!** " Clark snickered as Spider-Man groan.

"That was a horrible pun! You should feel bad!" Spider-Man waggled his finger in front of his old friend.

" **Enough catching up ladies,** " Iron Man interjected before Clark could catch up anymore. **"Cobalt, I heard a lot about you from Spider-Man, he's say you're a good guy, smart too if that suit is anything to go by but you did not registered. However I am willing to give you amnesty if you sign on now."**

"Come on Big Blue, it'd be just like old times again, patrolling the street, kicking butt, getting paid for it for once!" Spider-Man tried to persuaded his friend.

"Did you see my ugly mug on T.V? I bet you're uglier than me!"

" **Well what do you say Cobalt? You in?** " Iron Man asked extending a friendly hand.

Clark looked at Tony hand and then to his friend Spider-Man, he scanned the other heroes on the Pro-Registration side. They were his friends, his co-worker, his lover on Iron Made side. Then he turn to look at Captain America side and noted that he knew absolutely nobody on that side. Not a single person.

The choice should have been easy, it should have been a no brainier, but it _wasn't_ , life was never fair.

" **I appreciate the offer-** " Clark began as he looked over to Carol who was only looking at the other heroes ready to pounce on them.

"Colby!"

" **Think carefully before you answer Cobalt, do you want to be an enemy of the state?** "

" **\- Cap is right. Yesterday we were heroes but when you registered with the government, suddenly they are the bad guys. I stand with Truth, Justice and the American way.** "

Clark saw Spider-Man shoulder sagged in sadness as he flew over to Captain America group.

"Welcome to the Resistance, Son," Captain America clapped him on his back, respect clearly in his eyes. Looking around Clark saw the others Resistance member also nodding in approval, well most of them, the man known as Cable was the only one that looked at him oddly.

"I know that couldn't have been easy."

Clark saw Captain America look over to Spider-Man and felt gratitude for the legendary hero. He understood the sacrifice Clark made to battle friends for what is right.

" **Damn it, Cap, it does not have to be like this! We can still talk this out!** " Iron Man frustrated voice sounded out. His armor face plate popped as if to show his sincerity to his friends and colleagues.

"Please."

"What is there left to talk about Tony? You are hunting your own over super villains, not only that but you set up a trap for us! Is that what it means to be a hero under the registration act?!"

"We could've attack you right away and you wouldn't have even known it, but we didn't because I believe we can still come to a compromise, please..."

Clark saw Captain America look around at the assembled heroes, at the Cape Killers surrounding them over head and finally back to Iron Man.

"You got five minutes," Captain America told Iron Man as he extended his hand.

Five Minutes is all I need," Tony Stark looked genuinely happy at the chance given to him and Clark felt a bit relieved himself. Perhaps they could still talk it out.

That was when Clark noticed Tony looking at his hand. Clark used his super vision and saw exactly was was on Tony hand.

" **Shit.** "

And then all hell broke loose.

My Notes:

Oh forgot to mention at the end of the last one. Secret Invasion also.

So yeah I wonder if I should switch the T rating on this.

Also why is Superman not running around in his cloak and superman suit? Because he was raise human. His core value and belief is the same but is tempered big time by his life experience. He also started that when there was no one around, he was the Jesus Christ of the DCU. In the Marvel U, he's just another hero on the Roster and would be compared to Hyperion and Sentry a lot if he just shows up.

So his reveal would be something sufficiently big.

Oh that and he need more Solar energies. Even when suppressed he is still absorbing sunlight.


	9. Response to reviews and Clarification

This is a response and certain "Guest" Reviewers and clearing up some thing in general.

For the Guest that say my grammars is atrocious. Well no shit Sherlock. What did my preface for every single chapter say? The grammars will be horrible, HOWEVER DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT IT IF YOU ARE NOT GONNA VOLUNTEER TO HELP IT! I cannot stress that enough, find a beta? As if finding them is easy? You think people just sit around on their ass all day to edit a fic for fucking free in their spare time?

Again, if you don't like the grammars in the story, don't read it, I don't even need you to comment on it. I KNOW ITS A PROBLEM. However I am just gonna write until someone help it. That is not something I can fix overnight.

Again, if you are gonna leave a comment about Grammars? Don't bother. I have fucking eyes, I know.

 **For the Second Guest Review about the age.**

Heh, no I won't go of like the first guest. So I am not sure if you know or not but the Marvel Universe use a sliding time scale. Which mean everything in their history took place a few years again.

So Captain America's founding? That was when the Iphone first came out. Possibly in the early 2000's. So House of M? that happened a few years ago. Also Clark is not 19 ot 20. He graduated college and got his degree if anything he's like 23 or so. So for the X-Men, the Dark Phoenix Saga, the Onslaught Saga and house of M all took place a few years ago. If she was 30 during the House of M that means by the time Secret Wars come around, every single everyone will be in their 40s or older, which they were clearly not.

So yeah, I am compressing everyone timeline and age. So they can actually be younger when these events happen. I too can play the sliding Time Scale.


	10. Chapter 6

DC

Marvel

The Newest Marvel

Chapter 6

Don't complain about Grammars if you are not going to Volunteer to fix it!

*** Geffen-Meyers Chemicals ***

And so it began, the first major battle between Iron Man's and Captain America forces; and Clark witnessed it all. He saw how Iron Man suit shorted out from the little device Captain America planted.

 ***Thunk** *

"Damn Colby, what's your armor made out of?" Spider-Man asked wryly as he bounced off and attacked Clark from another angle.

" **Neo Steel,** " Clark replied as he raised an arm up to block Spider-Man incoming kick. Once more Spider-Man hit did not do anything to Clark other than forcing him to step back a bit due to the sheer momentum.

On the Arachnid next bounce through, Clark swung his arm and struck struck his friend squarely in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"H-how?" Spider-Man asked in confusion as he wheezed. His spider sensed had warned him but he was not quick enough to dodged his friend in time? Anything else he wanted to say was a moot point as Cobalt threw him into a building.

Clark satisfied that Spider-Man was temporarily out of it he turn to see Atlas battle Stature, Yellow Jacket battle Goliath and Carol fighting Power Man. He was about to take Reed Richards when he was struck from behind, with significant force at at that, and was launched forward off his feet.

"Huh, okay, you're more durable than I thought."A female voice said in mild amusement.

Clark got up quickly and turned to see She-Hulk looking at him curiously as she cracked her knuckle before she jumped at him. He quickly ducked under her swing and counter with a straight punch to her face. He saw a look of surprise graced her face even as he gave her a hard right, this time putting more power behind it.

"Ragh!" She-Hulk as if having enough moved faster than Clark anticipated and gave him a powerful punch into his stomach, sending him skidding across the battlefield.

'I felt that!' Clark got up quickly and saw She-Hulk charging at him like an enraged bull. Sure her punch stung him but it wasn't strong enough to really hurt him. He stood and braced himself for her when Hercules intercept the green giantess sending the two tumbling into one of the fiery buildings.

Using his x-Ray, Clark saw the Demi-God trading vicious blows with the green fighter before he turned back to the main fight. It was going bad as the Resistance were getting peppered from the air attacks of the Cape Killers not to mention the Pro-Registration heroes seem to have more power houses on their side. He kept track of Carol and saw her throwing Power Man around. Satisfied that she was safe he looked at the air units and with a raised hand he fired his heat vision that was expelled from his hand to burn the helicopters rotators.

Clark was satisfied when he saw the Cape Killers jump out with parachute like items slowing their falls.

'There that should put them on more even terms,' Clark thought and watched Daredevil was on them as soon as the first wave landed. He was so focus on making sure all of the Cape Killers landed safely that he failed to react in time to Doc Samson clotheslining him. The hit was hard and it did stun him momentarily before he felt the Gamma blessed superhero put him in a sleeper hold.

"Your armor is tough but can it stand up to 70 ton of pure pressure? Surrender or I will start squeezing down!" The long haired superhero demanded, but then to his surprise Cobalt grabbed his arm and began to break his hold.

"I-Impossible!"

" **Nothing's impossible Doctor,** " Clark replied as he counteracted Doc Samson own strength with his and found that he had to exert himself a bit. While the Doctor was strong, he could not even compare to the stronger opponents that Clark faced.

Breaking the hold, Clark elbowed the good Doctor in his ribs using a good portion of his strength before he turn around and throw a hard right hook, a left and another right. Watching the Doctor staggered a bit on his feet, Clark throw a powerful uppercut sending the good doctor flying and out cold.

"Time for round two with you favorite green giant blue."

With those words Clark found himself grabbed swiftly from behind, and before he could react he was toss brutally into the ground making a small crater. It was once again She-Hulk and she was on top of him throwing hard hammering punches at his face.

"Stay the hell down or else I will start to get really mad and you wouldn't like it when I get mad!"

" **Sorry miss no can do** ," Clark replied evenly as he held his arm up to defend his face. While he was confident he could take the beating She-Hulk was dishing out, he was not sure his suit could. Though the only reason why his suit hasn't been broken thus far was because the heroes have not been using their full strength, everyone was pulling their punches with each other of that he was certain. Still She-Hulk punches was starting to numb his arms.

Firing his heat vision Clark closed his fist to let it build up in his hand before opening right near her stomach. The force of the blast pushed the giantess off of him and away.

Clark quickly got up to his feet and saw She-Hulk was already recovered and was running toward him. He stood his ground and waited for her to throw a punch, which she did. Using moves Diana taught him, Clark grabbed She-Hulk arm, twisted it hard making her grunt in pain and threw her over his shoulder hammering hard into the concrete. But he was not finished, he quickly got onto her back and twisted her arm harder into a painful submission hold. Amazon do not play around.

For Jennifer, she felt the hard pain cut through her anger at this – this D-Lister! The more she exert her strength to try and break the hold the more pain she was in, sure she could try to force it but there was a good chance her arm might end up broken. And if it's get broken, then she might get mad and when she get mad, she might not be able to reign in her temper. It was a curse that she inherit from her cousin. Still she was gonna kick Peter ass for giving them bad info on his friend, this guys was way stronger than Peter made him out to be! How did he get Hulkbuster strength in such a tiny suit?!

"I-Is, this anyway to treat a lady?!" Jennifer admonished her assailant.

" **Ma'am,** " Clark said in as serious a tone as he could muster. " **A lady taught me to do this, to her."**

For a second, the woman who back he was on stopped her struggling and turned to gave him a raised eyebrow. In response all he could do was shrug helpessly.

"Kinky."

" **Hey!** **I-** " Clark began before thunder drowned out his words even as Lighting illuminated blinded him. Both he and She-Hulk looked to where the lighting was and found there was the fame missing Avenger, the God of Thunder himself. The Mighty Thor.

"Thor?" the woman under Clark whispered in almost reverent awe.

Clark took in the sight of the God of Thunder, who in Clark mind had labeled as Billy's counterpart. The thunderer was in his original outfit with the wing tip and he did not look please. Clark saw the Falcon talk to the man only to see the man locked his sight on Clark for some reason. The next thing Clark knew he was flying through several building, the wind knocked out of him. He look down to see Thor hammer propelling him. Just as he was about to shift off of it, the hammer flew away.

Not a moment after Clark got on his feet another large flash of lighting was called down from the sky and rocked the ground underneath his feet. Quickly flying up he saw the God of Thunder calling down lighting on the Resistance with shock wave solid enough to hurt the weaker heroes. He'd never imagine that Thor would be so brutal to his friends.

Just as Clark was about to fly in and assist the Resistance a high pitch sound frequency blared. With his super hearing it was quite painful making him drop the ground and trying to futility cover his ears. He HATED sound attacks and looked for the source of it despite the pain. After a second he saw that it was from Iron Man suit and rising his arm with pin point accuracy, he fired his heat vision true and destroy the device.

Clark immediately felt at ease as he stood up and saw the other Pro-Registration heroes taken off guard by the Resistance recovery. That was all they needed as the Resistance hammered into the Pro-Registration heroes and their Cape Killer units turning the tide despite being outnumbered. That was when Clark saw it, Thor charging his hammer to fire at Goliath.

Thor fired and in that second before the beam could reach the large fifty foot tall hero, Goliath felt something powerful struck him. Any further thought on what happened was overrode by the pain that lanced up his right arm.

"Argggghhhhh!" Goliath bellowed in pain as he feel to his knees clutching the bleeding stump where his right arm was.

Everyone that was fighting stopped and looked on in horror as a massive arm dropped next to the screaming giant.

Clark winced in pain as he took the full blast of Mjolnir and was sent flying through yet more buildings. Picking himself up he saw Goliath with a missing arm and felt bad for not being able to move the massive man faster. Looking down at his armor he noticed there were a lot of hair line cracks in it from the blast. He was surprised that he felt better than he thought he would. He was certain magic would hurt him, after all Shazam lighting blast hurt a lot worse than this… unless the blast wasn't magic?

Looking up he saw Thor was about to channel his lighting again, this time against the entire group of the Resistance who had gathered up. No way in hell was that happening.

Sue was completely sick to her stomach at what happened to Bill Foster, her old friend. How could Reed creation have done this? He guarantee didn't he? She hated fighting against friends, HATED it, but at least on some level she felt that Tony was right, but now… Now this monstrosity that her husband made have hurt her friend and could have possibly kill him if not for someone pushing him away. Though she could not remember which heroes the Resistance had that could travel that fast to look like a blue blur.

That was when she saw the Clone Thor ready to attack her friends again. No way in HELL was she going to let that happen. Before she could cover her battered friends with an invisible force shield, the blue blur slammed into the Thor Clone with such force she was nearly knocked off her feet from impact shock wave alone.

"What the hell was that Friday?!" Tony demanded of his A.I companion as he saw something smashed into Reed's project and their heavy hitter.

" _ **It appears to be Cobalt sir, he is fighting the Clone, and doing quite well I might add."**_ Friday responded.

"That tech suit guy?" Tony frowned as he saw the larger suited person wailing on his Thor Clone and was not pleased.

"Hack him and shut him down!"

" _ **Hacking**_ **…"**

" _ **Unable to hack...**_ _"_

"What do you mean unable to hack, show me the port, I'll get us through it," Tony demanded of his A.I. Ok so this kids looked to be better than Tony anticipated but that wasn't a big deal.

" _ **That's just it Tony, there is no port no antenna, I am not sure how he is getting any signal into that thing, it's not possible**_."

"What?!"

Falcon watched in amazement as the tech hero known as Cobalt went toe to toe with Thor, the same Thor that took off Bill arm. Not many people could fight Thor on even ground but Cobalt was doing it and he wasn't even in anything that look like a Hulk Buster suit!

"Cloak's coming around," Cable spoke up letting all the other heroes feel relived as this entire fight had been a nightmare where almost nothing went right.

"We can get the hell outta here."

"Wait what about Cobalt?" Daredevil asked pointing at the metal figure battling the Thor all across the Pro-Registration side.

"He's buying us time, we have to go!" Cassie Lang the Young Avenger sounded very scared, pointed out. She knew she sounded a coward but seeing what happened to Bill Foster shook her to her very core.

"Cassie!" Patriot looked over at his friend in shock but still was just putting on a brave front, he would love to get out of here now but… not without Colbat.

For what it was worth, what happened to Bill appeared to have stunned the other Pro-Registration heroes into inaction. This would be the perfect time for them to make their escape. However… Falcon looked down at the person he was holding in his arms the broken and battered form of Captain America. Steve would never leave a man behind and for better or worse Cobalt was one of theirs now.

"Cobalt!" Falcon shouted to get the attention of their ally. "This way! We're leaving!"

"Stop them!"

"Stop them!"

Carol was the first hero to recovered from what happen to Bill and was waiting on orders from Tony to continue but everyone appeared to be engrossed in the battle between Cold Bolt or something and Thor. She felt a bit sick too but only a bit, for as soon as Falcon made his intention to escape she ordered the Cape Killer into action.

Unlike most of the heroes with her, she was in the military and as a solider she'd carry out her duties. Right now it was apprehending this entire group of criminals. Friend or not.

"Carol!"

Carol bit her lip at Sue shocked look but she understood that Sue was a civilian first before a solider. So she'd do it. With that in mind, Carol flew toward the Resistance only to smashed into something invisible.

"Sue!" Carol spat out as she turned to look at the Fantastic Fourette. "Drop the shield!"

"Go!" Sue Storm shouted at the Resistance members in her protection at the moment.

"God damn it Sue, don't do this!" Carol shouted even as she punched the invisible shield so hard she saw blood coming out from Sue's nose.

Sue looked over to the Falcon and her friends. "Get out of here. NOW!"

Falcon gave her a thankful look that Sue felt she did not deserve before Cloak transported everyone away back to their secret base wherever that may be.

Reed who witnessed the whole thing looked to his wife confused.

"Sue, why did you-"

"Not another god damn word!" Sue looked over to where Bill Foster giant arm was still laying before she looked over to where Cobalt was battling Thor.

"Call off your attack dog."

"No he will not," Tony injected himself into their conversation ignoring Sue glare. He turned to the rest of the Pro-Registration heroes and gave them their orders.

"Bring him down and take him in."

Clark was in mild pain but that was nothing compared to what he gave Thor who was sporting a bloody nose, and multiple bruises on his face.

"You- cough- YOU DARE still resist the might of the son of Odin?!" Thor bellowed angrily as he his hammer once more.

Clark honestly thought that Thor would be stronger than this, he honestly took stronger hits from She-Hulk! The only thing that was really hurting him was the energy from the hammers and even that wasn't as bad as he thought.

"DIE FIEND!" Thor gave him hammer a powerful spin before bringing all of it's force and momentum onto his opponent.

The blow struck Clark true and he felt it. However before Thor could bring down his hammer again Clark caught it in his hand.

"What! Impossible! Only the Mightiest in the nine worlds-"

The hammer was powerful but Clark X-ray vision saw inside of it. It was not magical at all. And so was this Thor as he saw inside the machine that was Thor.

" **Perhaps but you're not the real Thor and this is definitely not his real hammer**!"

Then Clark used his full strength and shattered the faux Mjolnir much to the fake Thor surprise. Then locking his hands together he gave a might powerful swing that knocked that Thor into the Hudson River.

"Freeze! You're under arrest!"

Clark body stiffen as he heard carol issued her ultimatum. Quickly turning around he saw the other Pro-Registration heroes getting ready to close in on him. He didn't like his chances against that many power house.

" **Well, I would love to stay and chat but..** "

Faster than a speeding bullet Clark dove into the river and disappeared.

*** Clark Apartment ***

"Tssh..." Clark winced in pain as he actually felt the bruises on his body from the fight. He was still fully powered and have yet to put on his watch. He figured he should let himself recovered like this instead of switching back to his part time human biology. He wouldn't want anything to heal wrong.

Deciding to just take it easy he turned on the news and saw the report on what happen and the battle. The media tried to point the Pro-Registration side as heroic but a quick check on the social media show a lot of outraged civilians at the brutality of it all especially with Goliath arm.

He had a feeling that what happen would probably escalate the war to a whole new level.

TBC

My notes:

Yes Clone Thor is weaker than even some of the other heroes. Base on the power stat by Marvel, Clone Thor is about the same strength as Doc Samson. So yeah.


	11. Chapter 7

DC

Marvel

The Newest Marvel

Chapter 7

Don't complain about Grammars if you are not going to Volunteer to fix it!

*** Baxter Building, Three week After the Chemical Plant Battle***

Clark was right, things had taken a turn for the worse after the battle. The war between the heroes escalated, became more personal. Captain America gained a large number of heroes flocking to his side after what happen with Thor's clone and his brutality against Goliath. Iron Man however responded in a way that even Clark simply cannot turn a blind eye to anymore. When he was working with Super Heroes, it was one thing, Superhero have disagreement all the time he should know. However to bring in some of the vilest Super Villains to capture the Resistance heroes? That was crossing a line to Clark and so here he stood in front of Tony Stark and Dr. Reed Richards his I.D card in hand and a resignation letter.

Tony Stark was looking at him with an unreadable expression while Dr. Reed Richard had a genuinely perplexed look on his face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tony Stark aka Iron Man asked him with a stern expression. Clark could see his eyes were a bit more haggard. The Civil War was taking a large toll on him in terms of stress.

"More importantly does Carol knows?"

"That's between Carol and me, as for if I am sure," Clark looked at Tony directly in his eyes and did not even flinch.

"I don't work for Super Villains, so yes, I am very sure."

The moments the words left his mouth, the entire floor appeared to have become so silent that he could hear a pin drop without no super hearing. He saw all of the nearby personnel looked over at him. A lot of the Super Heroes that were hanging around like Wasp and Hank Pym was staring in his direction with an unreadable look. Clark caught Reed flinching a bit but Tony was absolutely deadly still. Wordlessly he took Clark badge and resignation letter.

"Consider it done," Tony turned around and started to walk off but stopped in mid step. "However, if Carol take this badly, consider yourself blacklisted on every single level."

With that Tony Stark walked off followed by Reed Richards. Not two second later three Cape Killer units was by him.

"Gentlemen," Clark greeted before he turn to the elevator with them ushering him out none too nicely. And to think these guys chatted with him in a very friendly manner when he was working here. He could see the aggressive step in their stance as he enter the elevator and push for the first floor.

"See ya around."

 **DING**

As soon as Clark was on the first floor standing in he saw her. In civilian clothes, which consisted of a business pantsuit was his sorta-girlfriend. She was looking at him, with her arms folded and a complicated look in her eyes.

Slowly Clark walked to her and gave her his trademark farm-boy smile that Lana and Lois told him they found charming. Ironic that he wasn't a farm boy in his new life but the smile still work.

"So. Lunch?" Clark quipped upon standing in front of her. "I just found myself with a LOT of free time."

Carol however did not appeared amuse as she gave him a half disappointed look. It wasn't quite a glare but it was close.

"Tony told me you quit your job," Carol began slowly, and the people around in the lobby must have sensed something as they gave Clark and her a wide berth.

"He said that you told him you refuse to work for Super Villains."

Clark winced a bit seeing at where this was going. "He knew what I meant. Beside you certainly do not fall under that category."

"I'm Tony right hand out there, if he's a Super Villain how can I be a Super Hero?" Carol eyes shone a bit of hurt a she looked at him.

"Good soldiers can be lead by bad generals," Clark countered as he looked at her with gentle eyes. He slowly reached out for her hand and felt it's warm. With her strength he knew she could pull away but she didn't.

"What I said was not a critique of you. Never you."

Carol eyes soften as she squeezed his hand back with familiar intimacy.

"Clark, I work for them, you can't just exclude me because of our relationship. Whatever you think stained them in your eyes probably would paint me in the same light."

"Well, I'm not dating Tony nor anyone else," Clark rebutted stubbornly squeezing her hand tighter. "I don't know the others but I know you. _You_ are a Super Hero."

Carol suddenly pulled her hand back from Clark hold and hugged herself. "I know you can see the good in people Clark, see the good in most things. I also know you tend to take a firm stance for what you believe in, but I believe you are making a mistake in this matter. My friends, my colleagues and Co-workers now know exactly how my boyfriend sees them."

"Boyfriend?" Clark eyes brighten at hearing Carol admit it but her face looked resigned and sad.

"Carol?"

"I was so happy Clark when you joined up. I know it was because of me, but I was still happy," Carol began softly as she looked at the ground.

"Even after what happen with Bill, and the news about the clone of Thor came out, pictures of what happened to Captain America, you never looked at me any different, any of us. There was no judgment. It made me feel so happy to have someone like you by my side. Do you know how rare that was after Bill injury? Look at Reed and Sue, husband and wife, the gold standard and she left him. But you Clark you stayed by me."

Clark reach out to hug Carol but she took a step back not letting him do so. He decided not to pursue her.

"What happen with Goliath was the fault of the fake Thor and whoever made him, that had nothing to do with you."

"Oh Clark…," Carol sighed sadly as she looked at him. "We all share that burden, that guilt. So when you called Tony and the Pro-Registration Heroes Super villains, I know your true feelings about me."

Clark eye widen.

"Now wait a minute Carol-"

"Goodbye Clark," Carol suddenly embraced him and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. "I wish you luck on your future endeavors."

In shock, Clark watched a woman that he was gradually falling for end their relationship just like that, he could still smell her scent as she hover a bit then flew to the top floor.

*** A month later, the end of the Civil War ***

Clark sighed as he looked at yet another rejection letter for a lab job. Tony Stark was not kidding when he said he was going to be blacklisted if he hurt Carol. Every place that he applied for, even if he was overqualified, he was turn down.

Sitting heavily in his chair Clark turn to look outside of the window. The effort to rebuild after the final battle, a final battle that he missed because he was in Boston, was well underway. Being in New York, the sound of construction was louder than normal.

In the end Captain America side surrendered. While the Resistance won that final battle by all the news report, the Pro-Registration side won the war. Steve Rogers was taken into custody only to be shot dead shortly afterward on his way to his expedite trial.

Clark could not help but feet the world became a darker place with Captain America's death. The only silver lining through this entire thing was that crime was at record lows.

A lot of people that once hated the Resistance leader was now the late Captain biggest fan. Guess people don't realized what they had until they lost it. With that thought, Clark turn to look at the box containing Carol sleepover clothes. He did not know if it was appropriate to text her about it but so far she had not even bother to show to collect it.

Sighing, Clark looked through the help job sections in the papers again to see if he can find anything in his field of study. If not he'd have to try and apply for a lower entry level job at the Daily Bugle, most likely an errand boy. That was when he eyes caught on to something.

' _ **Assistant wanted for Dr. Hank McCoy at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngters. Job will require knowledge in the medical field along with master degree in physics. Might be require to teach some lower level science courses to children and teens.**_

 _ **If interested, please sent a resume BeastMcCoy**_

 _ **Bigots need not apply!'**_

'Xaviers hmm?" Clark mused as he drummed his finger on the desk. He haven't written to Jean in over a year now. And every time they made plans to meet up things just kept on cropping up. Technically he suppose he could write her to see if she can help get a good word in but he decided against it. He wasn't going to use their friendship like that, so putting together an email he sent Dr. McCoy his resume and hope that Tony did not get to him too.

*** Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters ***

The Headmistress of the Xavier Institute, one Jean Grey was sitting in the office going over paperwork when there was a polite knock on the door.

"Come in Emma," the redhead had already sensed the other telepath far in advance.

"Jean," Emma Frost, the platinum blonde White Queen dressed in proactive clothes of snow white sauntered in with a binder in her hand.

"The student mid term grades you requested."

As if by some unseen signal the two women glared at each other before their hostility taper down. The reason for their hostility was Scott Summer. One was a his ex-wife, the other his new lover. Yet to maintain the peace the two had decided on to have a peaceful coexistence especially in light of what happened with the Decimation.

"Thank you, you may leave," Jean motion with her eyes for Emma to leave the grades on her desk. Once more the two glare at each other, hostility flaring once more before tapering off.

"Hmph." Emma Frost turn regally and made her way out.

"Bitch." Jean muttered to herself and sigh. Dressed in a black and red t-shirt and jean that seem to hug her form, Jean looked out at the window and frown.

The reason for her frown was of course because of the Sentinels that was standing "guard" over the remaining mutant population. The sight was her old nightmare come to life and now they where here legally under the U.S government order.

Once more her thoughts and mini-break was interrupted by another knock on the door.

"Come in Hank."

Hank McCoy her old friend entered and chuckle upon seeing her looking out the window. Turning around Jean raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Beast finished up his deep throaty chuckle. "Just remembering how often I saw the Professor staring out the window the same way you do."

Jean had to giggle at that before she motion for Hank to sit. She watch on in amusement as her friend large blue furry frame try to fit in a chair that was almost too small for him. Tuck in the crook of his arms were a thick stack of files.

"What's going on Hank?" Jean asked as she stretched a bit and watch her friend slowly put down all of the files before her save one.

"Remember how I felt I needed an assistant just to help out with the smaller minor stuff around here?" Hank reminded his red headed green eyed friends.

"Well, these are the applicants, the ones that I thought was best suited and cleared by S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Hmmm," Jean opened the files and looked at their picture and quick bios. Most of them were humans the rest where super human. All of them qualified in all honesty and was about to tell Hank to make any choice when she noticed the last file under Hank arm.

"What's about that one?"

"Ah, this?" Hank showed the folder in front of Jean. "While he was cleared by S.H.E.I.L.D, I received a called from Tony Stark A.I and told that it would be an immense favor to him if we not hired Mr. Kent."

"Oh?" Jean was curious as to why Tony Stark would go through the trouble of asking that of them. Well it wasn't that big of a deal anyway.

"Wait did you say Kent?"

"Yes?" Beast answered until he remembered something and looked at the folder in question. Place of Birth: Annadale on Hudson. He suddenly recalled Jean mentioned a friend name Clark Kent that she corresponded with frequently until they formed the X-Men.

"Jean, could this gentlemen possibly be your old friend?"

With that, Beast open the folder and show Clark Kent Bios to Jean. Judging the gasp from his friend, he figured it was.

"It really _is_ him!" Jean said excitedly as she stared at the picture on the bios. The picture of the man in question had an awkward smile as the picture was taken. Still those baby blue eyes and messy mop of black hair remained almost unchanged, the only thing that changed was the glasses he wore, it was no longer the big comical circular ones but instead a very stylish rectangular frame. Over all he looked the same but different, and… she'd admit. Cute.

"Wait, why would Tony blacklist him?"

Hank could only shrug, the reason was not given just the request.

"Well, tough for Tony, Clark's my friend and I am _not_ denying him a job he's clearly qualified for."

Hank nodded, Clark Kent got a glowing letter of recommendation from Reed Richards no small feat. He had to wonder what Clark Kent did to piss off Tony Stark.

Jean looked down at the boy she and Anna used to protect and played with, her very first playmate to be honest. He was also the first boy she formed a telepathic bond with. Though it wasn't as intimate like hers and Scott before their divorce, it was just as personal.

Taking out the school stamp, she pressed "HIRED" onto Clark file before looking at the picture of the boy- no man, fondly.

"Welcome to the Xavier Institute, Clark." Jean smiled happily for the first time in a long while.

End of Civil War Arc!

 **Beginning of the World War Hulk Arc!**

My Notes:

Why did not write the rest of the Civil War? Cause he didn't fit in organically to it. Also this is from Clark PoV so he was for better or worse a bystander. And for those that are curious, yes still a harem. Spider-Man gets a lot of DC girls. Time to return the favor!

So Far

Jean Grey

Carol Danvers

Jessica Drew

 **Those that are for sure not part of the harem.**

She-Hulk and Jessica Jones. She-Hulk I don't really feel her. As for Jessica Jone I can't break up Luke and her. Can't do eeet~~~~

Also some one ask why I write so fast, ironically, no editors, an editor would hold me up because they work on the chapter and they take however long they want. However because I have no editor the fic suffer problems. Two edge blade.

Also, 2-3k chapters are easier to crank out than 3-5. I don't know why it just is.


	12. Chapter 8

DC

Marvel

The Newest Marvel

Chapter 8

Don't complain about Grammars if you are not going to Volunteer to fix it!

*** Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters ***

" **Identification?** " A large Sentinel demanded of Clark.

In his red truck Clark presented his state I.D to the massive behemoth. The large purple machine had a red light scanned him and his truck as if to asset him as a threat or not.

" **Oh you're the new science teacher! Dr. McCoy's been expecting you.** " The large machine said in such a conversational way that took Clark off guard. Apparently it must have seen Clark's expression as it clarified for him.

" **Haha, surprised right? Don't worry bud, there is a man inside this machine.** "

Now that did surprise Clark, he thought all Sentinels were automated. The machine rose back to it's full heights and gestured forward.

" **Alright, everything checks out, in you go.** "

Clark turned in the direction just in time to see the gates to the Xavier Mansion open up. If Clark had to describe this place in one word, it was **expansive**. Green fresh grass grew neatly beside the circular asphalt road as he made drove in. He noted there were no cars in the vicinity, he suspect the X-Men must have private parking else where.

After a leisurely drive that took less than three minutes, Clark finally pulled up to the front of the Xavier Mansion. Stepping out of his truck, Clark took a moment to look at his reflection in the window. His hair were slicked straight to look smart, though it ended up looking dorky on him. He wore a light bluish blazer with a matching black tide. In all honesty he kind of looked like a stiff, BUT first impression counted for everything. He was a professional so he'd presented himself as much. Adjusting his glasses frame he gave himself a nod of confidence before he made his way to the front door of the Xavier's Mansion.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

Clark face palm as he noticed the doorbell. However before he could push it, the door opened to reveal the face of a purple hair Asian woman, probably of Japanese descent, if he guessed right. The woman was wearing a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt with white pants. Oh and did he forget to mention she was an absolute knock out?

"Yes?" the Asian woman asked politely, which surprised Clark a bit, there was a very strong British accent to it.

"Ah, I'm here for the interview with Dr. McCoy?" Clark informed the woman. He noticed her eyes widen as she did a double take and looked at him again, her eyes was clearly roaming all over him.

" _You're_ Clark Kent?" the Asian woman asked, surprise clear in her tone. "Jean's childhood friend, Clark Kent?"

Clark blink at hearing the woman words before he slowly smiled softly. Jean told them about him? Clark had to admit he was touched that she still consider him important enough to share with people. So he proudly puff out his chest and nodded.

"The one and same Mrs…?"

"Braddock, Betsy Braddock, and I am not a mrs, just a miss," The woman introduce herself with a welcoming smile.

"Well, Hank's been expecting you, follow me."

With that, she opened the door wide and saunter into the house. That was the only way Clark could describe. And try as he might he found his eyes drifting lower before snapping it back up forcefully. He ruefully shake his head and joking mused that her hypnotic behind was Betsy mutant ability before his thoughts turned to more gentlemanly thoughts.

Clark decided to distract himself from the woman by looking around at the structure, it looked old, almost antiquate.

"Feel free to ask me about anything if you're curious." the woman, Betsy, spoke up to start polite conversations as she kept on glancing back to make sure he was still following her.

"Thank you," Clark nodded when he turned to his right and saw the back area of the Mansion that was filled with teenagers playing around.

"Are those the remaining..."

"Yes, they are," Betsy sighed as she too looked outside before they continue their journey. Clark realized that the decimation of the mutant race might have been a bit sensitive subject.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," Betsy answered as she looked at him with a smile. "It happened, we've most accepted it."

Clark gave a thankful smile before he decided to ask her some other question he was curious about.

"So... Jean told you about me?"

The woman gave a small curt nod.

"You _were_ the catalyst for her awakening to her powers so it was hard not too," Betsy gave him a knowing look and Clark had to rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. He had forgotten about that, all he remembered was waking up in the hospital after pushing Annie out of the way. Jean powers that manifested was something he found very fascinating and to be honest, jealous of at the time.

"How did it come up?" Clark question and saw the woman raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, when you are teaching New Mutants, you'd often share the origin of your powers, so to speak," Betsy explain as she suddenly stop in the middle of a large room and began to press several buttons that Clark failed to notice before, probably because it was flushed in with the rest of the setting.

"Though she never shared your name except among those closest to her."

"Really?" Clark had to admit he was flattered that he became a subject for her to draw upon for young mutants.

"Nothing bad I hope?"

Betsy smiled at his quip and usher him into the elevator. Clearly there was an underground complex at the Xavier Institute.

"Oh she spoke fondly of you, believe it or not, when a mutant awaken their power, the first thing they fear is rejection from those closest to them. You accepted her without hesitation, that is a very special thing for us. Not everyone is as accepting and we all know children could be cruel without meaning too."

Clark merely nodded but to him he truly never saw anything different about Jean back then, in fact he was hoping to get similar powers. He smiled as he remember the days he had Jean around in his head and how she used it to talk with him in class. He had to said he felt bad doing it while the other kids had to keep quite but it was fun bit of harmless rebellion. That was when he remembered the third member of their little group.

"Well Annie was a bit hesitant until she came into powers of her own, speaking of, where is she? Does she teach here also?"

The beautiful woman sighed as the elevator door open to reveal a massive sterile looking complex. It was quite amazing in Clark eyes.

"Unfortunately, she was one of the ones who lost her powers in the Decimation. It hit her harder than we thought, last I heard she returned to her hometown."

"Oh..." Unlike Jean, Annie rarely ever wrote back and by the time they were 13, Annie letters stopped completely where as Jean's continued. He wonder if he should offered his condolences but perhaps that might be too inappropriate.

"And here we are, Hank's lab," Betsy arm flourish playfully to show three large window panels that allow people to look into the place.

The first thing that grabbed Clark attention was the beautiful black woman with platinum color hair. It was Storm, one time leader of the X-Men. He figured she was back here to visit her friends since he knew she was the Black Panther's wife now. The second thing that he noticed after that was the large beastly creature she was conversing with, Clark had known the Dr. McCoy Beast form was blue but the Beast he saw now resembled a lion more than the older pictures he saw.

The door opened automatically for Betsy as she entered the room, Clark could only obediently follow her. He saw Beast ears perk up and immediately turn in their direction. Storm who was in the middle of laughing turned to look at the new guest.

"Hank, your newest assistant, Clark Kent here," Betsy introduced grandly as if Clark was some V.I.P guest. Clark noticed the beautiful Queen of Wakanda eyes widen right away as she took gave him the same roaming look Betsy did earlier.

" _The_ Clark Kent?" Storm asked looking between Betsy and Clark. He couldn't help but worried on why they were react like this, exactly what did Jean tell them about him?!

"At your service your err majesty?" Clark gave an awkward bow in respect and felt his ears turn red when a low animalistic rumbling could be heard along with peels of laughter from Betsy. He looked back to Storm and saw she had a very put upon look.

"Please, just Ororo, is fine," Storm sighed as she extend a hand to warmly greet him.

"Mrs. Ororo," Clark shook her hand before he turned to Dr. McCoy and extend his hand also to the man who he'd be working for. Large furred hand encompassed his own as Hank McCoy welcomed him.

"Dr. McCoy. I just want to say thank you for the opportunity."

"Please, Just Hank, we'd be colleagues so lets make it as easy for each other shall we or do you want me to call your Mr. Kent the entire time?"

"Clark's fine," Clark said grinning. He had to admit he was looking forward to work with Hank McCoy.

"Now if you'd ladies, excuse us, I need to get Mr. Kent here up to date on my projects," Hank told his two friends before he turned back to his newest employee.

"Although, I do believe we do need to take do a standard physical to make sure you are 100% healthy but mainly so we know what your baseline looks like in case something ever happens here. Oh and a standard wavier of course."

Clark eyes widen a bit at that. "Waiver? From what?"

Even with an inhuman face Clark could make out a grimace on the blue furry mutant face. "Anything, airborne virus, nano virus, alien take over, infection, becoming an incubator for an insect alien race… etc etc."

"T-That happens often?" Clark tried to lightly joke but saw the distant look on Hank, Ororo, and Betsy face, as if they were veterans reliving a war fought long ago in their heads. Perhaps he should have put more thought into taking this job…

*** Xavier Institute- Headmistress Office***

Jean was so engrossed in her works whens he got a telepathic call from her friend and fellow telepath, Psylocke.

 _-Jean~~~!-_

Jean was instantly on guard at Betsy coquettish tone.

-Yes _~~~~?_ -

- _You might want to come to Hank lab, now, your friend Clark is here._ -

Jean stood up right away and sent angry thought at Psylocke.

- _You couldn't have called me earlier? I haven't seen him in years!-_

\- _I am going to ask you a serious question okay? Just hear me out okay?_ -

Jean waited patiently for Psylocke to get on with it.

- _Was this your backup plan in case it didn't work with our Scott or Logan bec-_

Jean only response to that was completely blocking Psylocke and ignoring her. Rolling her eyes at her friends antics she began to make her way to Hank's Laboratory. She was a bit jittery and nervous but that was because she hadn't seen Clark in over ten years!

In a way, Clark was her best of friend in addition to her first one. One that completely accepted her for who she was and through the year continue to show support through his letters. In retrospect she found it amusing that Scott use to be so jealous of Clark during their relationship. She couldn't help it, it was just Annie and her in a mansion pretty much by themselves until Scott, Bobby and Warren showed up. Then there was that one side rivalry Annie had with her over Scott for his affection. It had strained their friendship but she could always turn to Clark to hear her problems or simply hear about his normal every lifestyle. It allowed her a glimpse in what she felt was a gilded cage back then.

Reaching the elevator, she punched in the code that allowed her to travel to their underground complex. The trip downward allowed her to reminiscence a bit more about her childhood.

Jean fondest memories as a child was when she, Clark, and Annie would take turn to have sleepovers at each of their parents houses. Annie house would always have milk and cookies before they would watch a cartoon movie. Clark had junk food and select scary movies just to frighten them on purpose, those night they would cuddle up to Clark. Sure he was smaller than them, but they still felt safe for some odd reason.

Then the accident happened… Jean often describe it in her class of how her power awaken but they could not truly understand that she felt Clark dying in her arms back then. To this day she could not explain it, she felt his consciousness, the light of his soul slowly ebbing out of him until it just stopped at the very final moment. Then just like that, he was back.

The elevator doors open and Jean, still lost in thought, walked as if on autopilot toward the lab. Approaching Hank's Lab she steel herself for meeting her old friend. She wondered how much he changed, did he get those muscle he told her he was aiming for as a teen. She had to giggle at the thought, Clark describe in painful detail his failure to lift even twenty pounds at 14, she was able to do twice that at that time with ease. Somehow she doubt it, he'd be the adorkable scrawny scrappy boy she met as a child.

"Sorry I'm late Hank where's Claaaa-rk?" Jean finished off her question as she stared at the shirtless man that Hank was examining. Where other male member of their X-Men team might have more bulging muscles wiry frames, the man sitting on Hank's bed look as if he was simply sculpted and given life. That's when said man turned around and she saw him. Deep baby blue eyes that she found fascinating a kid, midnight dark hair that she use to love messing around with cause she was taller, but really because it made him looked cute, on a shy smile that he use often when he felt embarrassed or flustered.

"Jean?" a deep rich voice asked her with familiarly.

"Y-yes," Jean answered and saw his shy reserved smile was morphed into a genuinely happy one as he stood up and, before she knew it, she was in his arms as he hugged her.

The first thing that Jean noticed was how good he smelled, she couldn't help it, he was yummy. The other things that all flooded her at once was how solid he felt, solid and smooth as she couldn't help but noticed he was hairless. Finally the last thing was that he was very warm. Comfortably so… for reason she couldn't not even know, she felt her face get extremely hot.

However all too soon, the hug was over, and he untangled himself from her before he stood before her waiting for her to speak.

"I- um, that is..." Jean began before she got a hold of herself. "Ahem. Sorry, Clark, I was just caught off guard on how-"

' _Sexy_ _ **'**_

"-different you looked."

"Well you're pretty as always, not much changed there." Clark gave her a pointed look with a familiar lopsided smile she always thought made him look goofy but now... This was beginning to make her angry at herself.

"Perhaps we should finished up the exam before you two catch up?" Hank spoke up interrupting the two reunion.

Jean saw Clark became embarrassed as he moved back to the examination table but followed by Hank who gave her a look that told her he was barely containing his laughter.

"You'd been holding out on us Headmistress."

Jean jump startled and turn to see, Kitty, Psylock and Ororo sitting by the nearby medical bench eating popcorn between the three of them. Their eyes went over to where Clark was being exam barely giving her a glance.

"How long you'd been sitting there?!"

"The entire time," Kitty Pryde aka Shadowcat flicked a popcorn in her mouth while grinning at her friend.

"Now I know why Scott and Wolvie had good reason to feel threaten. Hubba hubba!"

"Shut up!"

For some reason, she felt angry that her three eyes eyes was glued to Clark form. Sure they all had a medical training but it did not sit right with her.

"Out." Jean firmly stated as she pointed to the door.

"Aww, come on!" Kitty whined but saw the stern look in her friend eye and resigned.

"Good friends share Jean."

"Out Kitty, you too Betsy and Oro, I can't believe you, you're married!" Jean admonished her friends as the three women exited.

"I don't want to her that from you Jean," Storm responded with an amused scoffed. "Or was the sexual tension between you and Logan just a figment of our imagination?"

Jean blushed at bit, lord know her love life was complicated but still…

"Clark's a friend, I like for him to feel welcomed and not like he's in a zoo with the way you three were eyeing him!"

"I'd be his friend," Kitty replied with a wolfish grin on her face. "A REALLY good friend."

"I too, am intrested in forging a friendship," Psylocke informed Jean but the way she licked her lips did not make Jean feel at ease at all.

Jean gave a deep sigh at the look on her two friends. It looked like she would have to protect Clark just like when they were kids.

' _You owe me Clark!_ '

TBC

My note:

And so it begins, just to clarified, these events are happening concurrently with what's going on the Mighty Avengers and the Secret Avengers and during the Initiative. Also I got the whole Clark smelling good thing form Supergirl the T.V show. Superman smelled delicious to Alex, who's a lesbian.

As for Nu 52 Superman. He was really different from Pre-Flashpoint Superman. He was better looking according to a lot of the fans. The older superman had a squared all american jawline. This Superman was more of a angular that some would call a pretty boy face. The old Superman had hairs on his chest, the Nu Superman was hairless, all shots with him and Diana confirmed it.

As for how he looks now, he tamed his hair, but when his power is back it get super unruly again. So kind of mild manner reporter look in a way.

Other than that the road to WWH continues.


	13. Chapter 9

DC

Marvel

The Newest Marvel

Chapter 9

Don't complain about Grammars if you are not going to Volunteer to fix it!

*** Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters ***

'Wow!'

That was pretty much Clark dominant thoughts as he finished his physical. He have seen Jean's pictures both on the news and other outlets but seeing her in person made him realized just how gorgeous she had become.

"Ahem," Dr. McCoy cleared his throat before Clark gave him a sheepish smile. "You are free to go and catch up with your old friend. However, be here for tomorrow morning at six, we have a lot of work to do."

"Of course!" Clark got dressed and nodded gratefully to the larger mutant. "Tomorrow morning at six I'll be here."

Buttoning up the last button, Clark nodded his head gratefully to the man before he exited lab only to see Jean talking to the three pretty X-women from earlier. As if sensing him, Jean turned toward him, her eyes were welcoming but there was something else in them, disbelief if he had to guess.

"Clark! Finished alerady?" Jean spoke while her friends gathered closer to her.

"Yeah, Clark~~~ whatcha doing out here?" The pretty brown hair girl gave him a flirty wink while the Asian woman gave him a saucy smile. He had to gulp a bit a that. Apparently Jean caught it as she looked back to her friends and gave them a glare.

"Dr- I mean, Hank, said I can have the rest of the day off to… ah, well perhaps if you want to catch up, if you are not busy that is?" Clark stumbled through the explanation mainly because he saw the three women kept on looking back between him and Jean, a lot.

God, why did he felt like he was in high school again?

"Oh? Oh! Uh- I-" Jean began a bit flustered. "N-Now?"

"Of- Of course it can wait, I wouldn't want to tear you away from important work and stuff," Clark replied lamely and felt a bit sad that he'd not get to catch up with his old friend. Ah well perhaps he can get to browsing the campus and familiarized himself with it.

Jean went quiet as she stared at him before her face set and she had her familiar determine look he recognized she usually make when she given something serious thought.

"No, my work can wait, I haven't seen you in so long, let's go catch up," Jean decided firmly before strode forward next to him. She then turned to look at her friends.

"Kitty, Betsy, don't you want somewhere else to be?"

"Not reall-/I don't think so-"

However Jean gave them a harder stare before the two women raised their hand up as if in surrender about something. Storm gave him one last smile before she too left with the two X-Women.

And just like that, they were alone with one another in awkward silence. Clark kept sneaking glances at Jean only to find that she had just been doing the same thing. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and decided to do something about it.

"This is ridiculous!" Clark told his childhood friend. "Our reunion shouldn't be this awkward!"

Jean remained silent before she shook her head with a soft smile. "You're right, It shouldn't be, I'm sorry."

"Pff, For what? It was probably my fault," Clark began to relax as he felt that this sparked a conversation.

"After all, I'm the dork, as you so often use to call me when we were little."

Jean suddenly blushed and looked a bit apologetic as she let her emerald like eyes roamed up and down his body.

"Well, I don't think I can call you that anymore…"

"What? Just because I got some muscles?" Clark mock flexed for her and apparently it was the right thing to do as the awkward atmosphere between them disappeared completely as Jean began to look at him critically.

"Jeez Clark, did you take steroids or something?" Jean gave him a mocking approvingly look. "What happened to the scrawny scraggly little boy that I grew up with?"

"Late Puberty?" Clark quipped and saw Jean eyebrow raised.

"Puberty was good to you" Jean replied before her body language became more relax. "I can't believe how different you look, totally different from how I'd imagine."

Clark gave her an arched look before he flashed her his farm boy smile. "Is that a good thing Mrs. Grey or bad?"

Jean blushed a bit before she brush her hair behind her ears. "It's MISS now, divorced thank you very much."

Clark wanted to kick himself for bringing up such a sore subject, apparently it showed on his face as Jean held up a hand to stop him from apologizing.

"Its fine, you didn't commit a faux pas, I'm good. Really!" Jean reassured him as she let her hand extend and squeezed his arm comfortingly.

"If that's the case, would you like to show me around the place? It is my first day after all, I doubt Hank want us to hang around his lab catching up," Clark decided to change the subject and thumb at the door behind him.

"Dork," Jean called him as she clearly knew he was changing the subject be went along with it anyway.

And so began the tour of the Xavier Mansion, like Clark initially thought it was very large. She took him the hanger, Cerebra their mutant detector, she told him they had an earlier version but it was destroyed. Then they went top side and she showed him the various room.

"Wait a second, if classrooms were are here where do the X-Men sleep?" Clark asked as he looked around.

"After the… Decimation, space is something we won't be having any problem with soon," Jean sighed softly. Clark could only give her a comforting pat on her shoulders.

"It's okay, we're X-Men, we'd been through worse."

Clark could not help but admired her resiliency but at the same time he understood exactly how she felt being one of the few of her kind. After all he WAS the Last Son of Krypton. He could understand the loneliness, the sadness of being the only one. It might seem like a small thing but it was not.

"Still the tough same ole Jean I know," Clark told her and saw her give him a half smile as she poked his chest.

"And you mister are definitely NOT the same Clark I remember."

"What can I say? I drink a lot of milk," Clark smirk playfully and Jean punched him lightly on his shoulder just like she used to when they were kids when he said something that irked her.

"Oh come on, you can punch harder than that, I'm not the same boy like you said. I'm tough now."

Jean looked over at him as if considering whether or not to take him up on his offered. A moment later she really did punched him with real force! His jaw dropped as he gingerly rubbed his shoulders, that punched actually stung.

"I hope you know that as an X-Men, I go through a very tough regiment of conditioning and study martial arts," Jean informed him matter of factly as she appeared to be satisfied at the damage she done.

"So don't get too cocky around here mister, A lot of the people here can kick that smart aleck behind of yours."

Clark mocking snapped off a salute to her. "Sir Yes Sir! Gah!"

"What did I say by trying to be a smart aleck?" Jean retracted her punch and pretended to dust it off. Talk about insult to injury.

"I knew you were a redhead for a reason," Clark retorted he faded left to avoid her punch which coincidentally coincide with her raising her fist to punch him again.

"Ugh! You have me acting like a child!" Jean put down her fist and huffed in mock anger before the both of them laughed at their silly antics.

"And that Mr. Kent, conclude our tour, thank you for traveling with Grey's Tour. Please come visit us again."

"Why thank you kindly," Clark gave a grandiose thanks and once more the two laughed at their antics.

"You hungry by any any chance?" Jean asked after looking see the time on the master clock.

"I can eat, why you cooking?" Clark teased and saw her rolled her eyes at him. He followed her to the kitchen where he helped her make a large sub that they split between to two of them.

"Mmmm," Jean moaned before she saw Clark motion something was on her lips. She quickly wiped the little mustard stain away.

"So… Is there a Mrs. Kent?"

Clark stopped in mid bite as his thoughts were instantly taken to Carol. Jean must have seen it as her eyes had a sympathetic glint to it.

"I'm sorry if I brought up something painful."

Clark shook his head. "It's fine, just ended a relationship a month ago is all. I'm over it."

Jean eyes had a complex look before she turned back to her sandwich. "W- was she the one?"

Clark suddenly became deep in thought at Jean's question. Was Carol the one? To his surprise his answered was quite simple.

"I actually don't know, could it have gotten there? Perhaps with time, but we weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend officially."

Jean appeared to perked up a bit, probably because it wasn't too heavy of a subject.

"We parted I think on amicable terms? I think?" Clark concluded as he looked over to Jean who was still eating that sub like a life line.

"Sorry, some heavy stuff to drop there."

"Ah, no, its fine," Jean wave away his apology as she looked at him again. "Any chance perhaps patching it up? You know, give it another shot?"

Clark was deep in thought at Jean's question. Carol had worked with Super Villains, while he didn't hold it against her, she would hold it against him. Then now that the Civil War is over she would be in charge of hunting him down, hence the reason why Cobalt was in retirement. Their were bounties on his head and Resistance members by the Federal government. Another thing that kept Cobalt in retirement was them upgrading him from a D-Class threat to B-Class thanks in part to what he did to the clone Thor. Which mean if they spot him, Carol, and the heavy hitters will be called in to take care of him and he didn't want to fight her or any of them.

"Hmm, no, I don't think so," Clark said finally with a soft sigh. "I think we are walking on two different paths that are pretty much diametrically oppose to each other. I think- I think i'll always love her but am not in love with her if that make any sense."

Clark looked over to Jean and saw her giving him a long look, he could see complex emotion playing in her eyes before she too gave a similar sigh.

"Believe it or not Clark, I know exactly what you mean."

The two gave another deep meaningful sigh before they went back to eating their lunch.

"Sorry for bringing down the mood," Jean was the first to break the silence with an apologetic expression.

"Nah it's fine," Clark waved it off before he turned to look at her and grinned. "So to answer your question, no, no Mrs. Kent. Unless you want to apply for the job?"

Jean dropped her sandwich on her plate and turned to look at Clark with her mouth slightly ajar a slow blush developing on her face. "W-What?!"

 **Click**

Clark turned his smart phone around to show her the picture he just took. "Oh you should've seen you- woah!"

"Oh you think that's funny huh?" Jean growled as Clark found himself being picked up telekentically and being spun in mid air.

"Okay Okay!" Clark laughed at being spun around like this, he was use to flying around so this was actually quite fun.

"You win, Jean, you win!"

Just like that, Clark was stopped upright in mid air and place back into his seat.

"Hmph," Jean glared at her long time pen pal before she finished the last of the sandwich.

"You got off easy mister."

"Yes, Yes, I know I know, You could have lobotomized me," Clark raised his hand in mock surrendered and saw Jean glare but there was no heat behind it.

"Oh I don't have to do that to embarrass you," Jean reminded Clark before she turned to look beyond the door.

Curious, Clark turned and his eyes widen as he took in the Blonde beauty that was just walking in through the door.

'Whoa!' Clark thought as he saw a blonde that could rival Carol in terms of looks beauty and proportion as her outfit clearly left nothing to the imagination.

"Who's Carol?" the blonde frosty eyed beauty asked him with a hand on her cocked hip. Only to gasp in pain a moment later as she staggered.

"Jean, stop!" a male voice said from next to the woman.

Clark honestly did not even see the man next to the woman, he had clearly been standing alongside the beautiful blonde the entire time. She drew that much attention.

"Bitch!" The blonde women grunted out before she seem to staggered to her knees.

"Jean!" the handsome brown haired man shouted again as he knelt down next to the woman.

Clark turned to see Jean giving a the woman a fierce look as if pinning the woman with her gaze.

"Jean?"

And just like that, Jean fierce look was gone as she turned to Clark, looking very apologetic.

"Jean that was way out of line!" the brown hair man with the red sunglasses chastised his childhood friend.

*** Jean PoV ***

One moment she was eating lunch with a friend, the next she felt a very invasive intrusion in her mind as Emma entered the room with Scott in tow. She had instantly throw up her telepathic defense only to realized the intrusion was not on her. Finally projecting herself on the astral plane, she was shocked to see there was a line connecting her to Clark, she realized what it was, but she hadn't realized it still existed.

In a way it could be compared to the bond she had with Scott when they were deeply in love. Of course the bond she had with Scott was stronger as she could feel Scott even when he was on the other of the world, but that bond was complex, intricate. The one that was connecting her to Clark was clearly made by an amateur, really as if done by a child who had no idea what she was doing.

That child of course was her, it was base on what she made with Clark that she weaved the bond she had with Scott. With her knowledge now, she realized her bond with Clark never disappeared. For her child self, the world must have began and ended in Annadale, so the range was smaller and thus never connected because they were so far away, and then Clark moved to Boston.

Much like the bond she had with Scott, she could feel an invasion of his mind from another telepath. And once again, like Scott, Emma was the one invading Clark's mind. Anger flared in her.

Jean might no longer have the phoenix with her, but she was still more powerful than Emma. So she too dove into Clark's mind and caught a glimpse of a pretty blonde woman she recognized as Carol Danvers! Realizing she was also invading Clark privacy, she located Emma and push the woman out of Clark's mind none too gently.

'What's wrong with you?' Emma astral form demanded of her looking indignant.

'You are not to invade Clark mind again do you understand me?' Jean warned the woman who stole her husband.

'Clark? Wait, _he's_ Clark?' Emma looked over to her childhood friend before grinning saucily. 'Well he was staring at me darling, perhaps he wants me in his head.'

Jean took her pink astral energy and fired it at the blonde telepath.

'Bitch! That hurt!' Emma fired a powerful astral blast only for Jean to meet it with one of her own. Moments later it overpowered the blonde and struck her full on.

'Auggh!'

'You tell the Cuckoos that they are also not to read his mind, his thoughts are his own,' Jean stood over Emma victoriously.

'Anyone that does will have to deal with me, understood?'

'Red deviled bitch,' Emma spat only to be struck by another astral blast. 'Fine!'

Jean watch as Emma merged back into her body even as Jean went back into her own. She sense Scott was less than pleased with her.

"Jean that was way out of line!" Scott chastised her but she did not feel like explaining things to him. Emma could do it. Their relationship now was strictly professional, like she told Clark, she'd always love Scott, she don't think she can ever stop but she was no longer in love with him.

Speaking of her childhood friend she looked over to see his deep blue eyes looking at her in confusion.

"She won't be invading your privacy ever again," Jean told him as she her green eyes looked back to the blonde.

"Isn't that right Emma?."

Jean watch Emma get unsteadily to her feet while leaning against Scott.

"It was just a bit of harmless fun," Emma replied while giving Jean a withering look. "You didn't have to be so rude about it."

"Clark is off limits," Jean replied with steel in her voice. "I hope I've made things clear?"

"Wait, that's Clark?" Scott suddenly spoke up. She she could not help but sensed a bit of hostility from him directed to her childhood friend.

" _That_ Clark Kent?"

It was then Clark turned to Jean and gave her an exasperate look.

"Seriously Jean, just what did you tell them about me?!"

Jean could only give a weak smile under Clark accusing glare.

TBC…

And with this I think Clark introduction to the X-Men is now sufficient enough to move the plot forward big time. Road to WWH churn on. I figure I should say thanks to the 8 or so people that read this story and leave comments. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 10

DC

Marvel

The Newest Marvel

Chapter 10

Don't complain about Grammars if you are not going to Volunteer to fix it!

*** A month later- Xavier Institute, Hank McCoy Lab- Infirmary Wing ***

"Mmmm, Mr. Kent." A very feminine voice moaned in a very sensual manner.

Clark had to steel himself as he tried very hard to ignore the comment from the young nubile teen, who smooth creamy white legs he was currently holding in his hands.

' _I'm not Hal, I'm not Hal, I'm **NOT** Hal!_ ' Clark repeated the mantra in his mind as he felt the leg of Irma Cuckoo allegedly for pain she felt.

"How about here? Any pain here?"

"Mmm, no Mr. Kent, go higher," Irma Cuckoo, the pretty blonde clone/sisters of Emma Frost gave him a look he did not want to describe in too much detail. The blonde teen was seated on the those exam bed often found in doctor's office, only this one was customized with X motif. Clark looked down where was already touching her thigh, the other leg, she said, was fine.

'Any higher and it'd become indecent!' Clark thought to himself as he was already at her skirt line, her _very_ short skirt. He looked back up at the triplet who was face seem to shift back to be of one in pain. He was almost absolutely sure the girl was faking it, damn near positive but… at the same time he couldn't just dismiss her in case there was a real problem that she'd complained about.

'Why is it always like this when I'm on infirmary duty!'

"Mr. Kent~~~" Irma plead softly, there was a hint of barely contained pain in her voice. "It's hurting again, please~~~"

Clark looked at the screen to his left and thought to call perhaps one of the other X-women in here to do this examination, but then it would feel like he was unable to do his job. They hired him to assistant in things like this, what does that say about him if he can't handle a couple of teenage girls?!

Damn it! He was a professional! With that thought in his head Clark moved his hand up further up and was now underneath her skirt.

" _Oh~~~~_ Mr. Kent!"

+++ Lunch Break +++

Clark let his head dropped onto his work space with a heavy thud. Not satisfied, he raised it up again and dropped it once more. Then again and again, and finally one more for good measure.

"Rough morning Clark?" Hank who was working on analyzing existing mutant genome from the nearby works place asked with some mild amusement.

Clark glared at the large animal like man, he looked almost comical in a lab coat. Clark took a piece of paper, balled it up, and toss it at the mutant. Hank let it hit him good naturedly as he let out a deep rumbling laugh.

"What? I figure a guy your age wouldn't mind all the pretty girls vying for your attention."

Clark groaned as he once more let his head dropped to his desk with a heavy thud. Morning was rough and it did not help that the triplets will now forever be associated with sheer white lace in his mind from now on.

' _I'm not Hal, I'm not Hal,_ _ **I'M NOT HAL**_ _!_ '

Clark was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone beeped. Checking it quickly he saw it was a message form Jean asking if he'd like to join her in her office for lunch. Now that brighten up his mood considerably.

"Going to Jean's?" Hank asked without looking away whatever he was working on. Before he could even replied Hank continued.

"Send her my best, and let her know I need more X-20 Solution, I haven't seen the shipment yet."

Clark chuckled as he walked out of the Lab with a spring in his step. Walking over to the elevator he entered his personalized code that'll take him top side. He had to admit working here for the past month have not been bad at all, it was as if he was working in a hospital and suddenly switched to a smaller clinic.

Watching the elevator doors opened, he was greeted with the sight of several teens moving around the hallway.

"Oh hey its Mr. Kent!" Hellion was the first to greet him while Surge and Mercury gave him a shy wave.

"Look teach, about that report you wanted, can I have an extension on it? There's so much training that Wolverine is putting us through I-er, WE, didn't have time to finish it, think ya cut us some slack?"

Clark put a hand to his chin as if considering it before nodding. He taught several classes during the week, science being one of them, of which Hellion was doing poorly. However he was legitimately busy so Clark decided to give him the requested extension.

"Ok, next week then, but no later or else it'd be a permanent F. Got it?"

"Gotcha, you won't regret it!" Hellion hurried his teammates along as if Clark might decide to reconsidered.

Clark could only shake his head as he made his way to Jean's office however before he could knock Jean already knew here was there.

"Come in, Clark."

"I guess being the most powerful telepath in the world has it perks huh?" Clark told Jean as he opened the door to her office. Her desk space was cleared and there were take out boxes all over it.

"It has it perks," Jean eyes lit up in amusement as Clark made his way to the chair across from her.

"So what is it today? Chinese? No wait, that smell, it's basil, Italian?" Clark guessed as he took off his lab coat and put on over his chair leaving him dressed only in his button up shirt and a tie.

"Figure we could use a change up," Jean smiled as he helped her take out all of the food stuff. Wordlessly Clark took out some of the garlic bread and began nibble on it while looking at the spread before him.

"Half and Half?"

Jean nodded as they took half of each other entree before they began to eat in comfortable silence. It's become sort of a ritual between the two ever since he came to the Institute. On the flip side it was pretty much the only time he could see her during work hours, she kept a busy life. Clark could understand, being a super hero is a full time job.

"So how have things been going for one of the Institute hottest bachelor?" Jean teased as Clark noticed she was half done with her food.

"About the same as the school prettiest Headmistress I'd imagine," Clark retorted with a snort as he drank some cola to help wash it down. He looked at Jean and notice that she was dressed casual with colors he came to associate with her. Yellow and black.

Jean flushed a bit but she was getting use to his compliments now, and Clark meant it, she was by far the most beautiful, in his eyes at least, and that was saying something in this school; because seriously, the caliber of X-Women here was no joke!

"I heard the Cuckoos gave you a hard time this morning," Jean began nonchalantly making Clark choke on his food.

' _Sheer White Lace...'_

"Nothing inappropriate happened!" Clark replied defensively after he recovered. He glared at Jean who giggled at his reaction.

"You know, I can't help but noticed that the patients that come to visit you on your infirmary days are all female, imagine that… You sure nothing is going on I need to address?" Jean said in a serious voice but Clark knew she was messing with him, but damn if it didn't irk him!

"I honestly don't know what is going on," Clark defended himself. That one time he had to do a full body check up for Anna Marie or Rogue, as she preferred to be called, was somehow laced with so much sexual tension you could have cut it with a knife!

"It's not like we advertise who's on duty on what day. Hank just let me do it when he's too busy."

"Mmm Hmmm," Jean hmm'ed behind her napkin as she still gave Clark and judging look. If it didn't make him look guilty, Clark would wipe the sweat off his forehead right now.

"And being hands on with all of the girls does nothing for you huh?"

Clark could only look guiltily away and saw Jean smirked in triumphant.

"Jean… please, Mercy… I'm begging you!"

"I don't know..." Jean placed a pressed the tip of her index finger to her lips as she appeared to give some consideration to his plead.

"I mean, I haven't had a check up for a while, I think it's time, a full physical and the like. It's only fair since you are doing it for the other girls you know?"

"Jean..." Clark voice strain as she suddenly pictured his best childhood friend very naked. A moment later Jean laughter rain down all around him as she clutch her stomach and pointed to him.

"Oh Clark, that is exactly the reason why they love messing around with you too much," Jean told him after she finally calm down.

"If you didn't act like it bothered you so much they'd lose interest, but your expression, your flustered look! The phrase sharks smelling blood in the water comes to mind."

"Look, I can't help it if all of the women here are stupidly hot!" Clark told his friend bluntly as he stood up and open his arm pleading his case.

"I mean seriously, the hot to plain ratio is here almost non friggin existent! I'm beginning to suspect your mutant genes not only give you power but make you all attractive as heck!"

Jean eyes was wide as if surprised by his rant before a red tint graced her cheek.

"Attractive? Really?" Jean asked a bit coyly as she played with her hair.

However, Clark was incensed, all of the teasing that he bottle up came out as he decided to air out his grievances.

"Are you seriously asking me that? Seriously?" Clark gave Jean an incredulous look. "Do you not own a mirror around here? If you ever quit being head mistress your fallback career could be modeling. That's how good looking you are!"

Jean seem to squirm uncomfortably in her chair a bit before she raised her hand up in a placating manner.

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry I teased you so much. I apologized okay?"

After having vented his thoughts Clark felt a bit embarrassed at his outburst. He sat down in the chair across from her and shot his red faced friend an apologetic look.

"Sorry," Jean said softly as she played with her food, a bit of her hair now covered her face as if she was hiding.

"If you want… I could talk to the girls..."

"No," Clark replied immediately and saw Jean questioning look. "I'm a professional, this is not grade school, I can deal with women."

"Oh you can deal with _women_ hmm?" Jean eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Oh don't you start again!" Clark pointed a finger at his friend and saw her merely smiled in return.

Afterward the two finished their meal and place all of their trash in the take out bag. Clark usually dump it after he leave.

"Oh Clark, I forgot to ask you," Jean began as Clark was about to leave. "There's a little family reunion at my parents' house this weekend, would you like to come?"

Clark face must have shown how surprise he was as Jean let out a light laughter. Still, he decided to tease his friend in turn. Revenge was very un-Superman like but…

"Oh? Meeting the parents already Ms. Grey? Shouldn't we at least date first?" Clark smirked as his friend registered his word and her face took on a horrified look realizing how it could misconstruction before her faced turned as red as her hair.

"Clark!" Jean half shouted at him as she got herself under control.

"It's really for me to introduce Rachel to the rest of the family and make her feel a part of it."

"Oh?" Clark blinked before he decided to stop joking around. "Then are you sure I should be there? Sounds like its an affair for Grey family members only."

"You _are_ consider part of the family dork!" Jean admonished her long time friend. "My parents been dying to meet you since I told them you'd were working here."

"Really? Mr. and Mrs Grey still remember me?" Clark was pretty surprised by that, its been close to 14 years since they last saw each other. He remembered Mrs. Grey was always smothering him and loading him up with sweets, while Mr. Grey always try to help him be athletic. A lost cause for sure but the man was very patient.

"Well…" Clark suddenly felt very shy he he rubbed the back of his neck. The warmth of being remembered was touching.

"How can I say no to that?"

"You can't," Jean crossed her arm in a smug manner as she leaned back in her chair. "There is no way you can."

*** Annadale-On-Hudson, That Weekend ***

It was close to evening when Clark finally made it, traffic was worse than he thought. As Clark turned the comer he was hit with a strong wave of nostalgia as he saw his old street. He had so many good memories of growing up here. He passed by his old house and saw that it was now occupied by a young couple with three children playing outside. He thought about swinging buy to say hi to Annie but noticed that there were no cars in the drive way. He thought about just leaving but then, Annie was a very good friend too. She took care of him, it'd be rude if he didn't a least make an effort. Taking off his watch real fast Clark felt his Kryptonian heritage returned instantly, a quick X-Ray scan revealed that his guess was correct, people were living there but nobody was home.

Shame.

Putting the watch back on, Clark looked at it and mused on it's effectiveness. As Clark gain more solar energy, the time it take for his watch to work was becoming longer. Initially all it took was 30 minutes, then it was an hour, then two hours, and right now he was looking at five. His body still absorb solar energy like normal even suppressed He had thought it stop but that was clearly not the case.

Finally Clark approached a familiar looking house with lots of cars parked out front. The Grey home was made with standard siding and looked very homely from the outside. Pulling up on the sidewalk because the driveway was completely filled, Clark got out of his truck and pick up the house warming gift he got for the Grey's at his parents behest.

Dressed in a red and white flannel shirt with blue jeans he walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. Because his powers was still active he could make out lots of conversation going on inside though he did not listen for details.

Clark smiled as the door opened to revealed the face of an a short gray haired woman who had gained some more weight than when he last saw her but he recognized her face, even with more wrinkles on it.

"Hello Mrs. Grey, It's been a long time!" Clark greeted the woman with a genuine happy smile. He saw the woman blinked in confusion as she looked up at him.

"Oh and these are for you. My parents says hi."

Clark handed the house warming gift, which were various knick knacks his mom had chose, to the Grey Matriarch. The woman stilled look a bit confused before it slowly began to clear up.

"C-Clark?!" Elaine Grey whispered as she looked up to him with disbelieving eyes. "Oh My God! Is that really you?!"

Clark looked a bit embarrassed at the woman reaction and he tried to shrink into himself to see if he can contort into something more familiar to the woman but not two second later he was embraced warmly by her.

"Oh my goodness! Jean said you changed from the little boy you were but-" the Grey Matriarch broke the hug and grabbed him by his arms and looked at him from head to toe.

"Just look at you!"

Clark blushed at how the old woman was gushing over him as she squeezed his arms. Some of the nearby relatives were giving him a polite glance.

"John! Clark's here!" Elaine Grey then turned around and called for her husband even as she dragged him into the house.

"Where's the little slugger?" A old man with stark white hair on a crew cut said as he entered the guest room and lay his eyes on Clark. He was confused for a moment until he saw the way his wife was smiling and beaming next to the man.

"Good God! Is that really you?!"

"Mr. Grey..." Clark voice became strained in embarrassment, even his parents did not gushed this much.

"What the hell did they feed you? What happen to that little sickly boy that use to be boss around by our little Jeannie?"

"He said puberty hit him late." A familiar voice chimed in. Jean in a green turtleneck sweater that matched her eyes and gold pants leaned against the wall giving her friend an amused smile.

"I'd say!" John then came up to hug Clark with paternal affection before he looked up to Clark again. "God, you use to reach my him! Bet you're a real lady killer eh son?"

Clark smiled at the warmth exuded by the Grey's as if nothing ever changed.

"I'm glad to see you are both still doing well Mr. Grey."

"Pasha! None of that now, call me John," John Grey tone said he would not accept any comprised on his demand.

"You're a grown man now!"

"And call me Elaine," Mrs. Grey told him with a kind smile. Suddenly she turned to look slyly at her daughter.

"Clark grew up quite handsome didn't he Jean?"

"Mom!" Jean blushed knowing exactly what her mom was hinting at. "That's not cool! Clark's a friend!"

"That you use to play house with a lot," Elaine however would not let up as she stood by Clark.

"Remember how you use to called yourself Mrs. Kent?"

"Moooooom! No!" Jean face became redder by the second even as Clark face mirrored hers. He had forgotten about that, Annie and Jean took turns being Mrs. Kent.

"Elaine you're embarrassing them," John came to the rescues as he gave an apologetic look to his daughter and Clark.

"Come on, dinners about to be serve soon right?"

"Oh right," Elaine remembered as she hustle off to the kitchen.

"Thanks Dad," Jean thanked her father, feeling extremely grateful for his intervention. Clark felt the same. However that's when a mischievous glint appeared in John's eye.

"However, Clark if you ever _do_ decide to court my daughter, You have my seal of approval."

"Daaaad!" Jean wailed in embarrassment even as John Grey walked out of the room booming with laughter.

That left Jean and Clark alone for the moment as the other relatives also were giggling as they left the room.

"My parents are evil!" Jean finally broke the silence first. Clark could not help but silently agreed. Still his super senses picked up the smell of food being served.

"Well, you wanted me here," Clark reminded her with a smile. "Regretting it now I bet."

Jean looked chagrin but shook her head softly. "No, embarrassment or no, my parents are very happy you are here… as am I."

"You are, are you?" Clark suddenly felt very bold as he got into Jean personal space. "Even with all the teasing?"

Jean looked up and him and met his eyes and just like that Clark felt it. That spark from their tension finally ignited. He'd be lying if he said never considered asking Jean out but with him just having gotten out of a relationship and Jean not giving off any signals he didn't dare cross any lines.

However, now Jean was leaning in close to him, her eyes were shining as if magical, her breath slowly caressing his face as she began to close the distance between their lips. Jean did not pull away when Clark put his arms on her hip and in fact leaned into it. She also did not seem to protest as he began to lower his head toward her shining pink kissable lips.

"Are you sure?" Clark asked in a low throaty whisper only for hear ears."We can still stop this..."

"You better not," Jean threaten and then her lips was on him.

Fire. That was the only think Clark could think of when he kissed Jean. Red hot passionate fire. He pulled her closer being very careful of his super enhance strength. Jean let out a soft low content moan that sound amazingly sexy to his ears.

That's when he heard it. Sounds that did not belong, sound of an energy weapon build up. Sounds of movement outside of the Grey home. His body became tense and Jean felt it as she broke the kiss.

"Clark?" Jean asked the expression on her face half afraid as if she made a mistake until she saw the serious expression on his face.

"Get everyone to safety now!" Clark told Jean in a hurry as he flew ran toward the sound of the energy discharge.

Faster than a speeding bullet Clark, followed the sound that lead him outside where he saw Rachel and John was in the middle of talking. Both of them were unaware of the red energy blast heading toward them at super speed.

Then the beam hit struck it's targets just as chaos unfolded.

TBC…

Yes, I work fast but my quality is shit. Still taking volunteers. So yes you should get a general ideas of how Clark life is like at the Xavier institute now. So End of Greys happening and Read to WWH after.

Thanks to those that bothered leaving a review. Appreciate it!


	15. Chapter 11

DC

Marvel

The Newest Marvel

Chapter 11

Don't complain about Grammars if you are not going to Volunteer to fix it!

*** Annadale-On-Hudson- Beginning of the attack.***

 **Elapse Time: 1 2 ...**

Clark felt the energy blast on his back even as he grabbed both Rachel and John and move them out of harms way. Rachel appeared to be stunned by the event while John looked confused. He got them safely inside the house and his X-Ray vision showed two intruder coming in through the kitchen window but before that there was a spear like object aiming for one of Jean's guest.

 **3 4 5. . .**

Using his super speed he intercepted the spear and rush over to the window just as the large rock creature and the woman dressed in white armor burst their the window. The creature he'd never seen before and the woman could have passed for Bekka appeared surprised when they saw him. To be able to see him while using super speed, they were clearly not your average soldiers. With his momentum he collided into both of them with the spear and ran them into the ground.

 **6 7 8 . . .**

Clark quickly turned around and opened up all of his senses to find more intruder and hear more energy discharging. He might not have been able to pinpoint the source of the attack but he knew where it was gonna go. It lead Clark to the front of the house where he tanked two shots that would have hit the elderly couple behind him. The shots tore holes into his shirt and was able to set it ablaze had he not snuff it out. A moment later he was able to pinpoint the sniper location, it was a man in a mask that already lifting his gun to fired at the couple again. Clark knew that mean he was an expert assassin if he wasn't phase by Clark interference.

 **9 10 11 12. . .**

Without a word of warning, Clark fired his heat vision and melted the weapon, then he sped forward and punched the man sending him flying off. The elderly couple looked surprise but rushed into the house.

 **13\. . .**

Smart move.

 **14\. . .**

"HELP!" Clark head turned toward the room where the sound came from. Using his X-Ray vision he saw two boys screaming for fear against a man in black suited armor with red goggles emitting some kind of fog from this body. Clark ram into the man with his flight at highspeed and punched through the Grey's roof. He then toss the man hard into the ground.

 **15\. . .**

Clark turned back to the house and saw Jean dealing with some type of small machines that acted like it had a hive mind. He watch Jean crushed the machines making it explode. Jean then contained the explosion in a telekentic bubble and directed it outside of her home. He saw the Greys' were all gathering to the center of the room with Jean and Rachel keeping an eye out of each other.

 **16 17 18..**

Out of the corner of his eyes Clark saw a couple that was trying to get into their car, most likely attempting to flee the scene of chaos, being targeted by a man with wings. Clark intercepted the winged man none to gently and smashed him directly into the couples car before pushing their attacker harder into the earth. Quickly grabbing the two couple he brought them inside where the crowd gathered. That's when he saw a green bug thing trying to sneak up behind Rachel, it appeared to have some kind of stealth function. Dropping off the couple in his arms he grabbed the bug creature arm before it could stab Rachel and toss it outside.

 **19 20 21...**

A moment later there was a flash of red as another section of the Grey house was destroyed but it was accompanied by the flying body of a large green skinned thing Clark recognized as a Skrull from the news, though it seem extremely large for it's kind. Jean was seen stalking out looking absolutely pissed. Clark took just a single moment to appreciate how she handled that Skrull.

 **22 . . .**

After a quick search Clark saw there was a gas life form trying to make it's ways to the Greys. Spinning like a top he was on top of it and sucked it around him before he disperse it outside of the house in the air.

 **23\. . .**

Finally Clark look down at the assembled attackers that seem to be regrouping even as Jean and Rachel was coming of the house with matching angry expression. With the Grey's there was Betsy Braddock, who appeared to have been wearing a bath towel along with Kitty Pryde and Nightcrawler standing guard. Jean must have called for them.

 **24!**

Clark slowly hovered down to the ground protectively in front of Jean and Rachel. He could feel the women eyes on his back even as he stared down the group that attack them. They picked themselves up quickly while eyeing him warily as they got into a defensive formation. The group consisted of a large birdlike man in a black cloak, a bald man with red goggles, the very same one Clark ran through the roof, the large Skrull, the women in light armor that reminded him of Bekka but without the sword. Then their was the green insect thing with big red bug eye that reminded him of a cross between and ant and a fly. Right behind them were the sentient gas cloud thing that reformed itself, a sniper with the skull like helm that he punched earlier, and the winged eagle face man. Finally there was the large creature that was composed of rocks who was not friendly looking like the Thing at all.

"Shi'ar!" Jean was the first to speak up as she appeared to have recognized them. "Why are you attacking us? Does Lilandra knows about this?"

"The order came from her office itself," the leader of the group informed Jean who made her suck in a sharp breath.

"Now that the Phoenix have left you, now is the best time to kill you and wipe out the entire Grey's Genome so declare the Shi'ar Majestrix! We the Death Commando will carry out our duties!"

"That is not going to happen," Clark told the Death Commando leader. The leader seem to be looking at Clark as if studying him.

"Odd, you were not in our database," the large Black Cloak creature told him. "Our quarrel is with those of the Grey bloodlines, not you."

"Any quarrel with you have with the Greys is with me, Shi'ar," Clark spat out with anger. To wipe out everyone with the Grey Genome? To cleanse off an entire bloodline no matter the age? Clark eyes glowed red and he saw several of the Shi' ar death squad members step back a bit.

"Clark?" Jean asked him uncertainly as if she was not sure who he was.

"I'll explain everything to you after this is over, I promise," Clark told Jean and felt a soft presence touched his mind.

' _Okay.'_

"You're similar to a Strontian, yet you look human," Black Cloak appeared puzzled by Clark. "What are you?"

"Your worse nightmare if you want to continue this fight," Clark warned as he balled of of his first in a threatening manner.

There was a tense silence before Black Cloak threw his spear at Jean at high velocity while the Bekka like woman threw out an energy projectile at Rachel. Clark was able to grab the spear before it struck Jean, and move to block the blast that would hit Rachel. The two Grey women of course were not idle as the entire Death squad which had been charging toward the trio staggered to their knees clutching their heads in pain.

"You dare come down here to **threaten my family?!** " Jean voice began to take on an ethereal quality. **"You will forever regret that decision!"**

"I-Impossible, the psi damp-dampers!" Black Cloak grunted in a pained before he raised his head and glared at Jean. "T-This is not over! D-Death Squad, retreat!"

A second later a white beam encompassed the group and teleport ed them from sight.

"Are they gone?" Clark asked Jean who's hair was floating all around her, there were flicker of fire at the edges of her visible power but after a moment it tapered off.

"Yes, I don't sense anyone at all around us, and this time I am actively looking for it." Jean expression was one of pure relief and self recrimmination.

"Jean, it was a sneak attack, if they knew you, they'd prepared for you, you shouldn't blame yourself," Clark gently walked up to Jean and hugged her to him, he felt her relax soon after.

"Mein Gott, so Clark was a mutant the entire time?" Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler appeared out of no where looking very shocked.

"Really? This is huge news!" Kitty Pryde came out with Psylocke in toll. The later were in a bath robe for some reason.

"Not quite," Clark sigh as his secret came out in the worse way. He never even told Carol but for some odd reason, perhaps he felt that Jean would be more understanding.

"You guys mind if I talk to Jean first?"

Rachel and the rest looked at Clark before they nodded leaving Jean and Clark alone. Her green eye were looking at him with encouragingly. There was no scorn for withholding the secret from her.

"You sure you don't need to talk to your family and make sure they are okay before we talk?" Clark asked with a wry smile as he looked at the damage to his shirt which were nothing more than tattered rags at this point.

"Already talked to them," Jean assured him as she tapped a finger to her temples. "Perks of being a telepath remember?"

Clark could only chuckle before he prepared to revealed his biggest secret.

"Where do I even start?"

"Are you a mutant? I know you didn't have these powers before, is that why you change so much?" Jean asked as she eyed him with curiosity, her eyes roaming over his body as if to take in the changes from what she remembered.

"No? Yes? Maybe?" Clark groan and ran a hand through his hair in frustration but suddenly felt a gentle touch on his face. He looked down and saw Jean looking at him encouragingly.

"Ok, it all started with a car accident I was in almost a year ago, that's when my powers reawaken," Clark heard Jean gasp but continued on.

"Or perhaps I should say heritage? Birthright might be a better word..."

"So you got your powers from your car accident?" Jean asked him to which he nodded yes. "It sounds like the stress of your injuries awaken your powers. Thats makes you a mutant Clark."

"Do I still count as a mutant if I gain my power because I have alien DNA?" Clark asked Jean bluntly and saw tilt her head.

"I'm- I'm not human when my powers are active and I don't know why."

Jean gave Clark a puzzled look.

"That sounds similar to what happen with Carol, Kree DNA allowed her to become Ms. Marvel," Jean tried to draw a parallel for him but she was not on the right track.

"You know what, let's start over," Clark began again this time finding a better way to explain it. "I am not the Clark you know but at the same time I am. The Clark you know lived on this world for exactly twenty three years."

Clark watched as Jean face slowly morphed into horror, she was probably assuming the worse.

"But the Clark you know is not dead! Because he never died. When the accident happened memories of a past life reawaken my past life. In that past life I had these powers," Clark explained and slowly hovered off the ground to give her an example. He exhaled in relief as she no longer was horrified but completely confused.

"And no it is not reincarnation, if anything it was more like a... rebirth?"

Jean expression was scrunch up in confusion but Clark was glad she was clearly trying to make an effort to understand.

"In my past life, my name was Kal-El, my parents sent me from my dying planet, Krypton, to Earth, there I was found as an infant by my adoptive parents, the Kents. They did not realized under Earth yellow sun, I was given many powers, powers that I learned to controlled with time. At the age of twenty two I made my debut as the super hero known as Superman. I was also the very first super hero of that Earth."

Jean looked like she was about to asked him something but Clark continued.

"In this life, I was born Clark Kent, three month prematurely by my blood parents, the Kents. Unlike my previous life, I was weak and frail as you well know. I could only have dream of flying in the skies."

Green eyes soften as Clark described the second part of his life.

"For some reason, when I got into an accident, my Kryptonian physiology kicked in and saved me and my Kryptonian mind, instead of wiping out the personality that was this Clark, merged both old Clark and new Clark together."

Jean eyes finally revealed a look of slow understanding on her face.

"Clark, that's… thats-"

"I know right?" Clark smiled at his childhood friend in sympathy. After all he too had a tough time trying to understand it too and it happened to him.

"Oh and I've, been moonlighting as the superhero known as _Cobalt_ after hours, well, _was_ anyway, now that the SHRA is in effect."

Jean still looked a bit lost but slowly her appeared to be looking at him perplex.

"Wait we did your blood work, Hank personally drew your blood!" Jean look to Clark for an explanation. "Did you tampered with the results?"

Clark took out his watch and handed it to her.

"The people of Krypton lived under a red sun, it's radiation made them as fragile as any human on Earth. Under a yellow sun is a different matter, that's what would empower them. This watch emits a very small amount of red solar radiation directly into my blood stream to suppress my power. However, for some odd reason, when it fully suppresses my power, my entire physiology return to that of a human, healthy yes, but still human."

Jean looked from Clark to the watch several time.

"But you still remember everything from the past life and this life?" Jean asked as she looked at Clark with curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Yes, up until the moment of my previous life death," Clark saw Jean frown at his casual mention of his previous life death.

"Do you know who you feel is the more dominate personality?"

"I can't really say, although I think the Clark from my old world was more reserve because he had to hide himself while the current me was more outgoing. It feels like I've retain the best from both."

"Hmm," Jean looked at Clark again. What her thoughts where he can only guessed before he felt her snap the watch back on his wrist.

"I guess we should keep quiet about this since you don't want to register and you are clearly not a mutant."

Clark looked down at the watch and looked back to Jean hopefully. "Does that me-umph!"

Jean silenced him as she gave him a deep kiss before breaking it and looking at him.

"You are simply Clark. There is no old you or new you."

Clark was speechless at Jean's declaration, but the rejection he feared that might have happened turned into acceptance.

"Jean… Thank you."

He truly meant it from the bottom of his heart and Jean must have known as she blushed prettily at that.

"I'll talk to the others to keep your powers a secret, the less that knows about what you can do the better," Jean decided as she walked over to her friends but stopped as she turned to face him with a what he called her headmistress stare.

"Oh and you owe me a date mister, I'm not just any girl you can kiss you know."

Clark laughed feeling the knot in his heart loosen in regards of his secret. Jean accepted him and for now that was all that matters.

TBC

My notes-

The Bold Time elapse was just a homage to how originally all the Greys got slaughtered in 24 seconds. Thanks for those that put in a review and glad you liked it.

Now time to answer some guest review.

 **Guest Wrote:**

 _Your clark has no medical background or training so why would he have infirmary duty?_  
 _That should be alternated between jean and Hank since they are both medical doctors._

 **My Answer:** Clark was certified by the two off screen. Super intelligence remember? Think of him as a glorified Nurse practicioner or a School nurse. If there were were say a biological legacy virus outbreak, then that would be beyond Clark.

 **Guest Wrote:**

 _This story would make more sense if Clark didn't have his memories. Right now he is just extremely our of character._

 **My Answer:** That would defeat the whole purpose of throwing new 52 super man in here and he should be OCC because there is that whole marvel life for the first 23 years. Remember the Battle between Kal-L and Kal-El during Infinite Crisis, the two were so different from each other they couldn't reconcile until they found common ground. In this one, the two Clark were different but found common ground, this the merge and thus the different personality. So he is not straight up Nu 52 Superman, but then Nu 52 SUpeman characterization was all over the place anyway.

And that's that, those that don't like it? Tough, probably not the story for you.


	16. Chapter 12

DC

Marvel

The Newest Marvel

Chapter 12

Don't complain about Grammar if- What's this? Someone volunteered? Thanks Quathis for editing this chap. Nice~~!

*** The Date ***

It'd been roughly two weeks since the attacked on the Grey's and the X-Men were finally able to relax. Professor Xavier had put together a team of mutants to travel to the Shi'ar empire to find answers for why they had attacked the Grey family. Jean had wanted to go along with them, but she was the Headmistress of school, not to mention the relationship between her and the Shi'ar was very contentious at this point.

Clark learned the reason the intergalactic empire so hated Jean. While possessed by the Phoenix, a primordial Cosmic Entity that reminded him of the Lanterns Primordial beings, she wiped out an entire solar system full of sentient beings. They stopped it, in a way, but since then the Phoenix had been intruding into Jean's life at different intervals. However, Jean had told him that Wanda Maximoff had somehow ripped the Phoenix away from her, along with the rest of the mutation population's powers.

Clark could not help but wonder what his life was like during the House of M. Unlike Jean, he had no memory of it. Of course, that had occurred before he'd regained his powers.

With things now relatively peaceful, Clark was finally able to make good on taking Jean out on that date. So he dressed in his best, not to casual but not too fancy. When he pulled up to the front door of the mansion, he saw Jean had already exited, probably sensed him arriving.

Exiting his truck Clark saw Jean in her full glory and felt his jaw drop. Wearing a black dress that hugged her body like a glove, she moved with a grace that could even rival Diana. There was a slit on the side of the dress that teased him by only revealing hints of her legs as she moved toward him. Her hair was framed all around her shoulders with curls in its tresses. She was, in a word, stunning.

Another detail Clark took in as Jean got closer was her amused expression and that her lips looked redder than usual. Before he knew it, she was in front of him.

"Are you going to breathe anytime soon, Clark?" Jean asked with a teasing smile as her emerald eyes danced with delight. That's when he realized she was right, he _had_ forgotten to breath!

Doing so, he gave Jean a rose he bought for this occasion. Jean accepted it gracefully and smiled at him before pulling him by his tie and kissing on his cheek.

"Such a gentlemen," Jean complimented him and Clark could not help but smiled goofily before he remembered to open the door for her. He shot her an apologetic look, but she merely looked amused as she got into the passenger side. Just as he entered the driver side, he saw Kurt aka Nightcrawler appear next to his driver side window.

"Don't have too much fun, you crazy kids!" Nightcrawler teased the couple even as Kitty wolf whistled from the door way.

"Ugh, those guys!" Jean growled. She settled in his car before giving Clark one of her stunning smiles.

"So shall we?"

+++ Dinner +++

"Wow, sounds kind of like the Avengers." Jean commented as she slowly drank her wine.

They were in an upscale restaurant in the city, nothing too fancy of course, he couldn't get a reservation on such short noticed but it was very nice place. Clark knew Jean was not a snob, but, like both Ma Kent's always said, it can't hurt to treat girls nicely. So here they were, Clark and Jean situated in a private booth, almost nobody around in the comfortable surroundings. They discussed in details on his memories, mainly on the subject of his past life which he felt very at ease discussing with her. Jean truly seemed fascinated by it.

"Really?" Clark chuckled after he broke out of his musing as they were done with dinner and on dessert now.

"Guess that makes me Captain America or Thor? Perhaps Hulk?"

Jean eyebrow furrow together as if giving it deep thought as she gave him a serious look. "None of those, you're all so different from the Avengers personality-wise but the intention is there."

"Oh? I would think the Squadron Supreme would be an obvious comparison," Clark grinned as Jean rolled her yes.

"You have to admit the similarity between me and Hyperion is pretty damn scary."

"No, the Squadron Supreme are more brutal in their dealings, not to mention Hyperion is more merciless," Jean shook her head letting her hair bounce around lightly.

"If anything, you would be a more idealized or better version of the Squadron."

Clark smiled happily at that as Jean pretty much vocalized his thoughts on the Justice League analogues. In truth, Clark thought the Squadron Supreme were more in line with the Crime Syndicate than his own Justice League.

"So, was there anybody special back in your old world?" Jean asked casually. She assured Clark that no one was eavesdropping.

Clark thoughts immediately went to Diana and their break up. Jean saw his expression and immediately looked apologetic.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to brooch such a sensit-"

"No, its fine," Clark spoke up as he decided to let the past go. "You deserve to know, there was someone but we were no longer together toward the end."

Jean gave him a deep searching look before she reached across the table to squeeze his arm. Her touch instantly comforted him and made Clark feel happy. He covered her hand with his own and gave it a tender squeeze. Their contact once more sent a jolt through him, and looking at Jean red face it felt the same for her.

And there they sat in companionable silence until something completely unexpected caught his eyes. Walking into the restaurant was Tony Stark, dressed like the billionaire he was, and to his shock, on his arm was Carol in a stunning white dress. The two were talking and laughing while reporters outside were prevented from coming inside.

Jean, as if sensing the change in him, turned to where he was looking. Her eyes too widened before it turned into a glare.

"Clark if you want to we can leave." She told him as she turned back to him and gave him a non-judgmental look.

Clark eyes met Jean's and suddenly he felt a lot better. Why was he thinking about his ex when he was here with such a beautiful woman? There was no excuse.

"No," Clark said firmly before he brought her hand up and kissed it. "I was just surprised, that's all. Forget them, let's talk about us. There is an 'us' I hope?"

Jean blushed prettily at his bluntness but did not retract her hand. "I- I think so if you don't mind being a part of my crazy life."

Clark gradually leaned in closer and was glad Jean mirrored his action. Gently, he leaned even further over their table and whispered in her ears.

"Good thing for you, I'm Superman."

Jean leaned back to see the playful look in his eyes. She gave him a beautiful smile before it suddenly changed into a very seductive one. However, whatever she was going to say next was interrupted with a cough by their waiter.

Jean and Clark both turned to look at the man who had a bottle of wine in his hand, a very expensive one at that, he had seen it's price tag.

"Courtesy of Mr. Stark, Mr. Kent," The Waiter set the bottle down and unblocked their view to show Tony across the room. Tony was facing in their direction while Carol's back was to them. He raised a glass to toast them with a wide smile before placing his hand on Carol's.

Clark momentarily felt like he was punched in the gut but suddenly felt Jean grip on his hand become stronger. That snapped him out of the weird state he was in as he looked to his date.

"I'm sorry Jean, I've been so rude- Uh Jean?" Clark was interrupted in his mid-apology when Jean suddenly stood up; wine bottle in hand.

"Excuse me Clark, would you?" Jean said in the sweetest tone he ever heard her use. He didn't know why but that sent a chill up his spine.

Strolling with some unfathomable purpose, Jean arrived over to Tony's table. Carol body language suggested she was surprised but happy to see the redhead, but that's when Jean uncorked the bottle and up ended it over Tony's head.

"Oh crap..." Clark muttered as he took out a couple hundred dollars and toss it on the table, more than enough to covered for their meal as he went over to Jean. There was a slight commotion from the other patron and the wait staff as they were shocked at what transpired.

Clark closed the distance between the tables relatively fast and saw Carol finally turn at his approach. There was a moment of confusion on Carol's face before she recognized him. Her eyes widen before she turned to look back at Tony.

"You disgust me," Jean told Tony before she grabbed Clark's arm and dragged him out of the restaurant. Clark looked between Jean and then Carol, the former was angry while the latter was looking between him and Tony.

Clark gave his ex a weak wave as he left with Jean.

It wasn't until three blocks later that Jean let go of his arms and turned to look at him, her facial expression had a bit of contriteness to it.

"I'm sorry Clark but what that asshole did, just, made me- Argh!" Jean telekentically picked up a glass bottle and shattered it into dust.

 _'Whoa...'_

Clark, not knowing what to say, decided actions was better than words so he suddenly embraced his angry friend and pulled her against him. Jean let out a surprised yelp before she gradually relaxed in his embraced. After a few moments he looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms and caressed the middle part of her exposed back.

"Feeling better now?" Clark asked with a wry smile on his face. "I figured _I_ should be the one acting like this not you."

Jean blushed prettily in his arms before she leaned her head against his chest.

"You'd probably be if you knew what Tony did," Jean turn her head upward to look up at him. "You think it was a coincidence he came to our restaurant with Carol in tow?"

Clark blinked. He hadn't thought too much on it, to be honest. "Wait, are you saying he found me on purpose?"

"He _really_ wanted to get you fired and it irked him that I refused his request," Jean confessed, surprising Clark greatly.

"When he found out I knew you since we were children, his A.I stopped pestering me."

Clark looked down at Jean, a grateful look on his face. Stark sure could hold a grudge, but, despite how petty he was, he was no Luthor.

"I really don't know what you did that made him spiteful," Jean continued as cuddled in his arm. "But if it is any consolation, Carol did not know. I imagine she'd be none to please."

Clark did not want to admit it but a feeling of relief did flood his body at Jean's statement. The two remained silent a bit longer before he felt Jean sigh into his arm.

"Our night is probably ruined," Jean lamented to him before letting out a disappointed sigh.

Clark decided then he did not want this night to end just yet. Jean came to his defense over something he didn't even know was happening. No, this date was not ruined, not by a long shot.

"Jean?"

"Yes?" Jean answered in a questioning lit.

"Hold on tight," Clark grinned as he quickly took off his watch and shot straight up even as Jean screamed in surprised at how fast they were going. However, a few seconds later he stopped with a very frazzled looking Jean in tow.

"Clark! What are you-u…?" Jean trailed off as she finally realized exactly where they were when she saw the Northern Lights.

"We're at the North Pole?!"

"I know you probably might have seen this before, but for me, when I had my fortress of solitude, this was one of the sights that I really enjoyed," Clark said looking a Jean with a small apologetic smile.

"It might be corny, but I always wanted to share it with someone."

"Surely the other woman in your old world-" Jean trailed off as Clark shook his head.

"We were always too busy, the breaks we had together were few and far between," Clark stated in a sad manner before he turned to look at Jean.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you're the first person I get to watch this with."

*** Jean PoV ***

Jean blushed and smiled at Clark, the warmth she felt at his earnest words was making her heart beat madly. She was a bit surprised that she didn't feel as cold as she'd thought she be, considering she was at the North Pole in a silk dress. Clark, surprisingly, generated a lot of warmth that remain at just the perfect temperature.

The two watched the Northern Lights in contentment for a while. Jean realized that she was falling hard for Clark, something she didn't think was possible after what happened with Scott. The thing she had with Logan was more lust than love, not that she didn't love him too, but Clark was different from them both.

The love she had for Clark was of the purest kind, formed as a kid, forged through friendship, it was simply love between on person or another, nothing complicated. Just the thought of being in one each other's company and the happiness it'd bring. Now, however, that love was being superheated with something familiar.

Desire.

"Clark?" Jean broke their long comfortable silence as she brought a hand to his face and turned her to him. She noticed little flicker of fire dancing along her arms.

"Jean?" Clark looked at her in that adorable manner was very fond of as a child.

"Show me." Jean breathe softly before she kissed her childhood friend passionately. At first she felt his confusion in the kiss before it turned more forceful. Something… powerful. She did not care as she kissed him harder, harsher, deeper.

A moment later she still felt his uncertainty, his reservation since he was fully powered, before Jean ripped open his shirt and looked at him.

"Clark," Jean heard her own husky voice come out clearly. "I'm not fragile."

Those were clearly the magic words as Clark showed her no mercy, much to her delight.

TBC…

World War Hulk Begins Next Chapter.

My Notes: Well thanks to Quathis again for doing me a solid and editing this. /salute.

Thanks also to those people that reviewed this fic, you guys brought up a few interesting parts. Clark X-Rays, i recalled an episode where he used it to peep in on the girls locker room.

As for Pairing, the harems is getting fed slowly, gotta build him a solid foundation first before he can lay down some more steel pipes, ya hurd me? That being said I didn't want to spend so much on Jean and Clark since it would seem I am favoring that over Carol and Clark. But I did want to highlight the difference.

Also The way Tony acted, he is an dick and asshole during this phase. Remember when Thor came back? Thor is best pal, his team mate, amigo, and he pretty much threaten Thor point blank with prison if he did not registered and worked for him. However, he's not evil. So Catch-22.

Now for some odd reason, I been writing the WWH scenes with Clark to the Rock 4 song "No Easy Way out" DUNNO it was just on auto play but strangely fitting.


	17. Chapter 13

DC

Marvel

The Newest Marvel

Chapter 13

Quathis will edit this until he gets sick of me, thanks man!

***Boston, Mass- Kent's Residence ***

Clark woke up when he felt movement in his arms. Opening his groggy eyes, he saw a messy mop of red hair stirring in the crook of his arms. Grinning, he hugged the owner of said hair tighter against him. He smiled as he felt her resist for a bit before she relaxed.

"Clark," Jean mumbled in a semi-sleepy tone. "I have to get back to the Institute soon, unlike you, _I_ don't get days off."

"Maybe _you_ should call in sick," Clark suggested with a smug grin before Jean sat up on her knees and punched his stomach. The hit was so light he barely felt it.

"I'd like to file a complaint about my boss physically harassing me."

In response Jean punched him again, this time on the left side of his chest before they both laughed lightly at their antics. He leaned back into the mass of pillows that made up his old bed in his old room as he watched Jean leave it. He let his eyes roam over her damn near perfect body, she was wearing baby blue boycut panties, with a white form fitting babydoll t-shirt. It was a great sight to wake up to he had to admit.

"Dork." Jean turned around making Clark feel guilty at having been caught. She looked at him while putting her hand on her hips as a playful smile graced her lips.

"What would the rest of the League said if they knew Superman had this side to him? Hmm?"

In response Clark get up out of the bed and stalked toward Jean in a menacing manner, to which she squealed in mock horror before dancing out of his reach.

"Oh no, please Mr. Superman, don't hurt me sir. I'll promise I'll be a good girl."

Clark did stop his pursuit of her and shook his head at his girlfriend. "I'll let you off this time."

"Why thank you kindly," Jean mimicked a poor southern girl drawl as she slowly leaned in and kisses him on his cheek.

"Such a gentleman!"

"Jean, I was from Kansas, not the 1800's," Clark stated in a deadpanned manner. She was terrible at the accent, just terrible.

Jean laughed at his rebuke before she went into his connected bathroom and before long he heard the sound of a shower running. Clark considered for a moment joining her, but he realized it could get out of hand really fast but held himself back because he could hear his parents moving down stairs already. Yawning, he laid out a few clothes trying to decide which one.

A light knocking sound made itself known.

"Clark, are you up? Breakfast is ready." Jane Kent voice came from the other side.

"Yes, mom," Clark replied. "Just getting ready, be down in a minute."

Clark rolled his eyes as he heard his mom soft giggled before her footstep faded. Looking down at his clothes again he decided loose jogging pants and a t-shirt ought to do it. Satisfied he walked down the stairs of his old home to see his dad already sitting at the table eating while reading a newspaper. His mom heard him as her eyes shone with love at seeing him.

"Morning sweetie!" Jane Kent, a forty five year old woman who aged well, closed the distance and hugged him tightly. Her eyes then flicked down to his watch before back up to him again.

"I hope that means you're hungry?"

"Mom," Clark sighed exasperatedly as he sat down. "Even Kryptonians eat!"

Clark sighed as his mother happily gave him a generous portion of steak and eggs for breakfast. He was grateful at how well his parents seem to be taking the revelation of his secret.

One month into his relationship with Jean, she suggested that he tell his parents the truth. In truth, Clark was hoping to put it off as long as possible, after all, on some level he felt like he had overtaken Jane and Marcus Kent's son, but worse, he feared they'd reject him. He lost his Ma and Pa early in his old life, he did not want to lose his current parents now.

Their rejection would devastate him.

However, with Jean's assurance, he told them and to his surprise, they accepted it. They were stunned, but they appeared to be extremely fascinated by his other life and the family he had. They were tickled pink that he was still a Kent in both lives. His mother had called it his destiny to be her child.

They made small talk with Jean using her psychic power to help show scenes of his other life, with his consent of course. Afterward Clark asked them if they felt disappointed that he was not being Superman like he was before in his old life.

His mother answer surprised him.

 _"Oh Clark, you can be their hero, their monument, their guardian angel, if you'd like. You can be anything they need you to be, or be none of it. That does not change the fact that you are my son. You do not owe this world a damn thing. You never did."_

It was the first time Clark felt the burden of responsibility lifted from his shoulders. With so many heroes, did they really need him? What could he do that other heroes can't, in fact him showing up would only detract them from fighting crime. After all, he did not plan on registering at all.

They ate in comfortable silence until footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. A second later, Jean in a snug t-shirt and jeans combo made her way down.

"Morning Jean!" Jane Kent greeted the redheaded mutants warmly. "I hope Clark didn't keep you up too late?"

"Mom/Jane!" Both Clark and his Dad chimed in at the same time before they looked at each other with matching grimace.

"Oh, they're young and beside we're all adults here," Jane chide both father and son before looking at the blushing mutant.

"Come on, I set your plate next to Clark's."

Jean, still red faced and silent, moved meekly next to Clark and began to eat in silence, not daring to look anyone in the eye.

"M-Mom…" Clark protested a bit weakly but saw his mother remained carefree. Clark looked over to his dad and try to convey his thoughts.

'Your Wife!' Clark thought screamed toward his father, however.

' _Your_ Mother.' Marcus eyes replied calmly as the accusation fell on deaf ears.

Giving up, Clark decided the best thing to do was just get through breakfast.

"So Jean, do you really have to leave so soon? We could go shopping, just us girls, Oh and it's been a while since I've seen Elaine. Surely she'd like to come?"

Jane Kent began conversationally, as she finished fixing her plate and sat across from the world most powerful telepath.

"I would love to, but unfortunately, I do have a lot of things to catch up on. The Professor has just returned, and there's X-Men stuff that need to be done, however, perhaps we can arrange for something next week? I'm sure my mom would be delighted Mrs. Kent."

"Just call me Jane," Clark's Mother corrected Jean right away. "You're practically family."

Jean looked over to Clark for help but he just shrugged his shoulder and went back to eating. What did she want him to do? Kent Matriarchs in both life time were forces of nature!

"Well, I think that'd be lovely," Marcus was the one to chime in this time as he put down the newspaper.

"Been a while since I've seen John, us old boys can catch up while you ladies do your thing."

Breakfast ended shortly after with a bit more small talk, Jean gave her parents number to Clark's folks before bidding them goodbyes. Clark escorted her out to the front of his house and saw that Jean was still flustered from the interaction.

"You sure you don't need me to drive you back or something?" Clark asked Jean. She had came with him but she shook her head and pointed to the sky.

"My ride's been here for quite some time now."

As if to prove her statement there was a hole in the sky with Kitty Pryde standing in it. Seeing Clark she waved before she gave him a sly wink.

"Well, see you at work Monday," Jean pursed her lips in amusement at Kitty antics. She then walked up to Clark and lean up to kiss him.

Responding in kind, he gave her a soft kiss back before putting one of his hands on her hip while slowly going lower but was caught mid-way.

"Monday, when you come back," Jean admonished Clark to which he could only try to give her an innocent smile in reply.

"Enjoy the weekend with your parents."

With that Jean flew up to the cloaked X-Men jet and looked down at him. Blowing him a kiss. she closed the hatch and was gone.

*** That Evening ***

Clark spent the majority of the day helping his parents with little things around the house. They were getting a bit older now so he come back every weekend to try and help out with the heavy lifting. He saw his mom exit the house and called him in for dinner.

"Thanks mom," Clark grinned at his mother and saw her pinch her nose in a not so subtle gesture.

"Shower first before dinner, you're filthy."

"Yes mom," familiar words uttered to his mother came from his lips. She knew it too, judging by the way she had her hand on her hips. By the time he was done, he felt refreshed and clean.

Walking downstairs, he saw the dining table was set with the television on, his parents looked unusually engrossed in it.

 _ **"-Sent me to a planet called Sakaar. Where I can be cut-even killed. Where the emperor made me a slave. And then a Gladiator. They sent me to die. But I survived with my Warbound. .Elloe. Brood. Hiroim. We made a world. I was the Green King. And Caiera the Oldstrong was my Queen. But your Heroes sent a bomb. Killed a million people. Now this city fall. You will have twenty-four hours to evacuate. When I return, I want to see Mr. Fantastic, Ironman and Doctor Strange. And if they are not here...I'll do this… to your whole stinking planet."**_

Clark blinked at seeing the Hulk on screen issuing his ultimatum. In his hand was the battered and broken from of the Inhuman King known as Blackbolt. From his understanding, Blackbolt was incredibly powerful and had defeated the Hulk before in battle.

The screen cut out as the live transmission of the Hulk was over, however the news anchor were in a panic, while some were even blaming the four, they simply did not know what was happening. A while later, Iron Man and the President issue a statement that everything was well under control. There was footage of the old Hulk rampaging but being stopped by the Avengers. Some even speculated that this was just another similar event but in a different skin.

"Oh Clark, I thought he was supposed to be a good guy," Jane Kent said as she looked at what was going on T.V.

"I think he's still is," Clark reassured his mother as she turned to look at him. "If he was evil, he'd have leveled the city and not bother issuing the ultimatum."

Clark listened at they replayed Hulk entire speech again and frowned.

"He's clearly calling out Iron Man and the other two he said were part of the some secret Illuminati group."

"Will you be going to help evacuate the city?" Clark's mother asked while looking at him worriedly.

Clark looked at his mother and smiled. Before he regained his powers, he was quite an avid follower of Superheroes. They fascinated him. For better or worse, this had happened before and the Avengers always pulled through. His outside interference would most likely get in the way of whatever they were planning.

"I don't think they'll let the situation get too out of hand Mom," Clark reassured his mother and gave her arms a comforting squeeze.

"The Avengers dealt with the Hulk before, they'll handle him again. The current roster have quite a few power houses."

Still he quickly excused himself and made a quick called to Jean.

" _Clark, are you-_ "

"No, I'm still at my parents place," Clark told Jean who appeared to breathe a sigh of relief on the other end.

" _Good, just stay away. The X-Men are also staying out of this, the Professor doesn't think the Hulk really wants to hurt anyone beside those that he felt wronged him._ "

Jean declared in warning tones.

"Will do, Jean," Clark assured her before they ended their call and went back to watching the latest update on the Hulk situation, someone was even dubbing it in the bold headline "World World Hulk."

***Jean PoV***

Jean felt relieved that Clark was going to stay out of this, in truth, she did not really know how strong Clark was, but the Hulk have beaten the likes of Hyperion and Gladiator before. Though she'd never seen the Hulk battle the Sentry, even the Golden Guardian might not be enough.

While the Professor was a member of the secret Illuminati group, he was not there to sentenced the Hulk out to space. Also simply put, the mutants were too few in numbers to put their lives on the line for an Avengers mess. The Hulk should have no quarrel with them.

At least, she had thought so until she felt the entire Mansion shook. Extending her senses she felt so much rage that it telepathically hurt her!

The Hulk was here!

TBC

World World Hulk Begins.

My Notes:

First off thanks to those that left a review reading this story, think there 10 of you guys. Appreciate it. Again thanks to Quathis.

Now on to some notes:

What happen between the X-Men and Hulk can be read in more details in World World HUlk X-Men. For those that can't however, I will be giving a quick summary of what happened in the next chapter.

As for making Clark cheesy, to be Clark Kent is to be cheesy, simply put that's hit thing. Now if you say my writing is cheesy, feel free to write your own fic and show me how's its done. Perhaps I can learn from you then.

I also might be cutting out one of the events since I just re-read it.

Also Reader- That was really a good song to listen to , yes it fits the scene perfectly.


	18. Chapter 14

DC

Marvel

The Newest Marvel

Chapter 14

Quathis will edit this until he gets sick of me, thanks man!

*** HULK DEADLINE: 23:14:34 ***

Jean watched the green behemoth jump away from the Xavier Mansion almost all but wrecking it. All around her was the entire X-family, from the original five, which included her, to the latest Paragons, which included Wolverines' daughter, tending to their wounds. Even the Sentinels that kept watch over them were all destroyed, for once, the mutants were no longer monitored.

"You alright Jean?" Psylocke asked as she hobbled over, the Asian beauty was looking haggard. Her sword was broken, but it wasn't anything she couldn't fix.

"I'm fine," Jean told her friend and teammate. The Hulk had been so angry, his sheer will power was able to defeat her astral form. That one single powerful overriding emotion acted as a shield from all telepathic attacks. Which left them with nothing but physical ones to fall back and… and it was all but useless.

Colossus metal arms were warped through sheer brute force. Despite Logan adamantium skeleton, the Hulk blows all but destroyed his brains. It would take him a while to recover from that even with a healing factor. Even their one time enemy, the Juggernaut, was defeated, the man who once stood toe to toe with the Hulk!

If it wasn't for Mercury, one of the students, who appealed to Hulk, they might have all been defeated and the Professor dragged off. Jean gazed at the tired broken man that was her mentor. Never had he looked older in her eyes.

For a moment, she had wanted to call Clark, but he should not have to pay for the Professor's mistake. Jean knew Clark would readily help, but what could he do that all available X-Men couldn't?

"Someone should probably tell Tony what the Hulk did here," Scott, aka, Cyclops spoke up even as he clutched his ribs. Broken in battle with Banner.

"He'd need all the information he can get, that and a hell of a lot of luck."

Jean exhale a bit painfully before going over to the Professor to comfort him.

*** **HULK DEADLINE:** **08:13:32** ***

The world watched as the clock ticked down with breathless anticipation. Over the skyline of New York, the Hulk spaceship continued its silent watch, as if honoring the Hulk's words. It was a weird feeling for many people of the world. Some were genuinely horrified what could happen to one of the world's premier cities. Many others treated this as a sporting event. Stadiums all over the world were sold out for people interested in watching on a big screen at what was going to happen when the clock hit zero. Everyone knew that there was about to be a major battle between Earth's Mightiest Heroes and their former ally. Vegas was even letting people place bets on the outcome of the fight. The odd part was there were people even cheering for the Hulk, as if cheering for their favorite team. Hulk paraphernalia sold out all over the United States almost instantly.

*** **HULK DEADLINE 00:05: 23** ***

Clark sat in his parent's home, a bowl of popcorn in shared between them. On the screen a reporter was standing in New York Time square clock where it had the timer of Hulk's ultimatum slowly counting down. The evacuation of five million people in twenty three hours were truly impressive.

"Do you really think he's going to do it Clark?" Jane Kent, Clark's mother asked worriedly looking at the timer.

"It's possible," Clark had a feeling that the Avengers had planned how to defeat the Hulk already. Now to see if it worked.

"But then again the Hulk might just be bluffing."

Clark took out his smart phone and texted Jean, the phone lines had been down for most of the day, but he was sure if something happened she'd contact him telepathically. It wasn't until a few minutes ago that phone service returned in his area.

Clark: _Are you watching this?_

Jean: _Yes, we are safe. Are you still in Boston?_

Clark: _Yep. Watching with my folks._

Jean: _A bit swamped with work, call you later okay?_

She then proceeded to text him some emoji of hearts and kisses which made him laughed out loud.

"Oh, time's almost up," Marcus Kent made his family aware. Clark saw the timer was at the one minute mark and began its final descent.

"I can't believe that Iron Man's still going after the unregistered heroes with everything going on."

Clark smiled at his father, his parents went from Pro-Registration to Anti- Registration when he revealed his secret, almost instantly. He found that funny on multiple levels, just as funny as Tony Stark "generous" offer. Full amnesty for any unregistered heroes if they help with the Hulk but only if they promised to register after it was over. Which mean that they'd _still_ be arrested for not registering.

"Oh dear it's starting," Jane Kent said as the clock slowly counted down. The camera crews both on the ground and the sky had a split screen one pointing at Tony Stark in a very large suit of armor along with a group of Superheroes that was from both camps. The second angle was at the Hulk spaceship.

 **00:00:05**

 **00:00:04**

 **00:00:03**

 **00:00:02**

 **00:00:01**

 **00:00:00**

Right on time, a hatched open and a large giant green figured emerged. Iron Man was already flying toward the Hulk. The setting sun in the sky made the scene seem all the more poignant. The Hulk wordlessly jump down to meet Tony. The sound they made when they collide with each other created a lot of feedback noise making his parents winced.

" _ **This is Tony Stark. Iron Man, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. And yes, I fired the Hulk into Space. So if you need to blame someone for his return...blame ME.**_ "

"What in the world?" Marcus muttered as Tony Stark continued his diction while battling the Hulk fiercely above New York skyscrapers.

" _ **But everything I've done… everything I'll do today… everything I'll ever do… I do to protect this world**_."

"That man need to shut up and pay attention to his fight!" Jane Kent shook her head as Tony continued his speech. It was a good one, Clark admitted, especially that bit about powers and responsibility. Heck he found himself even rooting for Tony to put the Hulk down as they traded vicious blows all across an empty New York city.

"I ** _WILL protect you, no matter what it takes._** "

On the television as if to emphasis his point, Iron Man struck the Hulk with a blow so powerful it sent smashes through several blocks worth of building. A loud whooping caught Clark's attention as he looked out the window and saw some of the neighbors were actually barbecuing while watching the fight.

" _ **Because I've just injected the Hulk with nanobots. They're designed to suppress his powers. But there's no guarantee they'll keep him down for long.**_ "

"Son of a gun, he did it!" Marcus exclaimed as the Hulk seem to be slow to get up. The nanobots must have played havoc on Banner's body.

" _ **So by the authority by the United States Government and by S.H.I.E.L.D … and because I know my friend Bruce Banner would want it this way… I take responsibility.**_ "

The camera panned out to let them see a squadron of F-35's firing misses toward the Hulk setting the area in flames instantly. Clark was willing to bet those were not your average missile yield judging by its explosions.

" **YOU KILLED HER!** "

The bestial roar of the Hulk was heard loud and clear through the television. The fire died down to revealed a very pissed off giant green monster. A second later, the Hulk was on Iron Man. Clark could only describe the brutality that the Hulk was inflicting on Iron Man was very similar to Doomsday when he was in a frenzy. Then the Hulk threw Iron Man with his busted up armored suit into Avengers Tower.

"Goodness!" Jane said as she covered her mouth witnessing such sickening violence.

The camera was able to pan away from the tower where explosions could be seen. Whatever fighting was going on, it was tearing apart the tower as Sentry's watchtower. A few minutes later Stark's building imploded and crumbled.

There was silence as the news anchor that had been talking during the fight became loss for words. The camera zoomed in slowly trying to pierce the veil of dust that was clouding their vision. A moment later they got their answer on who was the victor.

" **RAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Clark had to correct his assessment, even Doomsday was not this monstrous. The Hulk was now standing over the broken remains of Iron Man, his armor parts were scattered everywhere and there did not seem to be any movement. Was he dead or alive, no one would tell. Clark saw the Avengers surround the Hulk before the Hulk was reinforced by his alien friends.

She-Hulk, the well-known cousin of Bruce Banner, tried to reason with the Hulk Clark surmised. After all, no one seemed to be throwing any punches. He even spotted Carol, who were in charge of the Mighty Avengers. Unfortunately for them, negotiation broke down, as She-Hulk and the Hulk started to trade blows.

Actually, no, that would be too generous to call it that, it was a massacred as the Avengers were scattered by the Hulk. It was pretty soon clear that the Avengers, both Mighty and Secret, were outmatched by Hulk and his allies. Thankfully a new group entered the fray.

"It's the Fantastic Four!" Marcus cheered, this time he was firmly rooting against the Hulk. "Oh wait, there more, that's Black Panther and… isn't that the mutant Storm?"

"Oh don't you work with her son?" his mother asked, but her eyes did not move away from the screen for a second as the Hulk engaged the Fantastic Four.

"I see her from time to time," Clark winced at how the Human Torch was defeated, not even that concentrated burst of fire energy could do anything to the Hulk except cause more property damage.

From there the battle ended pretty quickly even with the Thing jumping into to battle the Hulk one on one. Reed tried to do something with some large flashlight looking thing but it didn't work as Hulk simply beat him so hard he couldn't even maintain his shape. Clark and his parents could only watch in silence even as Hulk and his allies dragged the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, and the rulers of Wakanda through the street as if they were predators with freshly killed prey.

Clark hands balled up as he looked at his watch.

"Clark?" Clark looked up to see his mother looking at him. "Surely you're not thinking of going there? Look at what he's done so far!"

"Mom!" Clark hurried up to placate his mother. "I was just thinking is all, beside there are still more people to battle. Why, the Sentry hasn't even shown up yet."

Jane, seeing her son wasn't about to go suicide, let out a sigh of relief. She turned back to the television to see the continuing coverage of the Hulk onslaught. And then the army showed up and began a campaign of pure military force against the Hulk.

But like the rest, the military too failed. After all, how could they do what the other superheroes could not?

And just like that, the coverage was over. On the screen the reporters marked down confirmed captured heroes. After a while, the coverage team got news that all military actions have been completely circumvented by the Hulk. The airal view showed the Hulk's forces appeared to be doing something with Madison Square Garden. The camera stayed on large arena until they saw something odd happen.

There appeared to be another battle inside the arena. The camera men tried to focus on it but it wasn't until it was over as dawn broke that they all saw who it was. Dr. Steven Strange, the Dr. Fate of this Earth, Clark mused.

Clark was pretty surprised by how long Dr. Strange lasted, and how long they been watching the coverage but with that, it did seem that Hulk now had all the people that wronged him captive. So what happens to the other heroes? What happened to Carol? As if in response to his thoughts, all of the camera feed cut out. Instead a new broadcast took over their channel.

The first thing that he saw was an attractive purple female alien who was dressed like a warrior. The second thing however made his blood boil. Carol appeared to be imprisoned somehow. All of the captured heroes wore some sort of weird energy disc attached to their chest.

The alien woman denounced Earth heroes once more, mainly Mr. Fantastic, Iron Man, Dr. Strange and BlackBolt. They put heavy emphasis on those four, but then what happened next surprised both Clark and his parents. Testimony were given against the four, testimony by regular civilians.

"Goodness..." Jane Kent breathe as she began to sympathize with the people who were affected by the so called Illuminati's actions.

Clark thought it would have been the end of it after the testimonies. After the guilty verdict. After everything that had transpired, deep down he still believe Hulk was a hero. No one was killed after all, he gave ample time for people to leave. Even when he unleashed some weird alien creature on the Illuminati, Clark had faith that the Hulk would stop it before too long, but he was wrong. So very, very wrong.

Hulk might not have killed them with his own hands, but he was forcing them to kill each other. The moment he stood up, his mother had every intention of stopping him. However, Clark could not let this continue. Someone might actually end up dying.

"Sorry mom, but I have to do this, someone gotta stop him," Clark gave an apologetic look to his mother before taking off his watch and flew toward New York.

*** Madison Square Garden ***

"Ugh, can any of you guys move at all?" Carol asked the captured heroes next to her. She had been trying to struggle against the obedience disc, but every time she thought about escape she would receive an intense amount of pain through her body. Whatever it was it was nothing like an electrical shock. Those she can handle, this thing set her nerves on fire.

Much to her frustration all of them were still immobilized. Out of everyone, Ares appeared to be having the hardest time being obedient, so he was the one probably suffering the most. Other than the four in the ring trying to kill one another.

"Nnnghh, if only I can-" Carol struggled a bit more but paid for it. Then something caught her attention above them even as Reed and Tony were fighting for their lives.

"What the… up in the sky..."

"Is it a bird?" Spider-Man quipped, his humor intact even while in pain. Before he too looked at where Carol was looking at.

"A recon plane? No wait-I recognized that guy! It's-!"

*** The World ***

One moment the world watched in horror as the Hulk had forced the greatest minds and leaders of the world to battle each other to the death. The next they were stopped as a new figured enter the Arena. In quick succession, the new figured fired some kind of beams from his hand defeating many form Hulk forces before he turned and faced the Hulk himself.

In a suit of metallic blue armor that was humanoid in shape but bigger than that of Iron Man's, stood a person with a stylized red S-shield symbol with a yellow backdrop on his chest.

For a certain telepath at the Xavier Institute she recognized her lover and began to make her way to the blackbird to get to NYC.

For certain heroes, both registered and unregistered, it was a hero that they had been searching for, one to join their cause the other to apprehend for breaking the law. Both sides could not believe that at the 11th hour, it was not the Sentry but a low level hero that dare to try and challenge the Hulk.

And finally, for one man in particular, one very special man with a severe case of agoraphobia. The arrival of this hero gave him a reason to stay back inside his home. Robert Reynolds aka the Sentry had just been able to psyched himself up to go outside and save the world but someone, had beat him to it. All of the courage he built fled in relief, it did not matter that this hero might not be powerful. In Robert's mind, the burden was now off his shoulders.

TBC...

My Notes: First off thanks to Quathis again for editing and for the reviews buy a lot of you guys, i appreciate it immensely. Secondly, _Fate of your Plane_ t trailer song from Man of Steel played a lot as I was writing this. It just matches so well.

Finally you guys probably noticed that this was mainly a reaction chapter and summary of the events of World War Hulk. For those that weren't familiar this would get you up to speed for the battle that would happen next.

Thanks again!


	19. Chapter 15

DC

Marvel

The Newest Marvel

Chapter 15

Quathis not sick of me yet. Woot!

*** World War Hulk ***

To say the world was confused was an understatement. People in Vegas scrambled to see who this hero was so they could put him on the betting pool. At this point, the score was how long a hero would last against the Hulk, not who could put him down.

In the White House, the President of the United States demanded a file on this new arrival since _yesterday_. At first he thought it was the Sentry, after all the S gave it away, but his eyes and ears confirmed that the Sentry was at home. So who was this person, and what made him think he could stand up to the Hulk? Though, he did appreciate the thought, no sense in more getting hurt.

And in a shelter outside of NYC, a thirty year old name Lori Lace recognized the person on screen. It was the superhero who saved her almost over a year ago. He built a name for himself among the civilian population, the working person really. He mostly dealt with petty crime, not super powered people like the Hulk! She could only pray for his safety as the figure began to slowly approach the Hulk.

All across the world, some face palmed at the obviously suicidal hero, others that were familiar with the armored man wished he'd wise up and leave.

Yet, none was more surprise than the captured heroes in the Stadium.

For She-Hulk, she knew that Cobalt was strong, but she had been pulling her punches during the Civil War. What he did to the Clone Thor was an easy feat, heck Spider-Man could even do it if he wanted to be ruthless and she's much stronger than the wall-crawler. Bruce however was merciless at the moment, he'd destroy the armored hero. With Tony it was a different story, at least with Tony, he was the most brilliant mind in the world next to Reed, who was-

"Colby!" Spider-man yelled loudly through the pain. "Get your ass out of therarrggh!"

It was a testament to how much Spider-Man saw Cobalt as a friend to risk such pain to warn the man. The other heroes really had no relation to him so they weren't going to suffer pain to warn him. He _really_ shouldn't have known better than to punch above his weight class.

Jennifer and the other heroes could only watch in dread as Cobalt approached the Hulk.

*** Clark ***

Clark turned around to where Spider-Man voice had shouted his warning and saw him get punished for it. His X-Ray vision scanned the device and frown, there seem to be a very complex bomb in it, he couldn't simply tear it off or melted the circuitry. He'd have to get the codes from the Hulk or one of his cohorts.

With that in mind Clark approach the large green behemoth that was on his dais looking down at the arena.

"Y-You fool, you doom up all!" Tony Stark coughed painfully as he berated Clark. Reed face also seem to mirror Tony Stark's opinion.

"I-If you didn't show up,-cough- the Sentry would be here by now!" Tony Stark, billionaire playboy, who looked like he had seen better days chided Clark.

"Every actions we have taken was with the express purpose to get Sentry here, to get him to see the hopeless situation, but you… _YOU_ ruined everything!"

"Do you see newbie?" Hulk's great voice rumbled from on high as he look at Clark. His green eyes holding barely contained anger.

"Even at this time, instead of thanking you, he instead berate you. _THIS_ is how Tony Stark treats his allies!"

There were jeers from the Pro-Hulk crowd at the men in the arena and they were even jeers for Clark.

"Get the hell out of here man!"

"Iron Man rip off! War Machine wannabe!"

"Way out of your league, blue tin can!"

"Leave, that is the only mercy I would extend to you for your courage," Hulk frame tensed up before he smashed the concrete wall next to him reducing it to rubble.

"Or be destroyed like that."

"Get out of here Col-arrgh!" Spider-Man voice could be heard through the din. The rest of the other heroes heartbeat was elevated but their injuries was not life threatening. As Clark thought, the Hulk was not a killer.

" **Dr. Banner-** " Clark saw the Hulk become aggravated and quickly corrected himself. " **-or Hulk if you prefer**."

His arms were raised up to show his sign of surrender even as more jeers rain down on him.

" **I have followed your career and you are a hero, not a villain, yes Tony Stark and his ilk have wronged you but you have more than exact your vengeance,** " Clark point to the batter forms of the beaten Illuminati members.

" **The whole knows what happened to you. The people here sympathize with you, and I am sure more across the United State also support you. Let them go, show them you are better than they could ever be, that a mere monster showed more humanity than the greatest heroes of this world.** "

Clark saw the form of Dr. Strange, Tony and Reed Richards hung their heads in shame, only Blackbolt was unrepentant as he glared at the Hulk still.

" **Look at them, they full well know their shame, please, show the world that you are still the hero they know you to be.** "

*** World ***

All across the United States and translated world-wide, the words of the hero known as Cobalt was heard. Many could not help but agreed with his plead to the great green monsters, and many that were anti-hulk once more remembered that he had helped save the world countless times.

They all watch the form of the Hulk looking down on the Iron Man knock off. He didn't even look as streamline as War Machine with his bulky frame. What did bug quite a few people, was why the S-shield on his chest if his name was Cobalt?!

The world held its collective breath as the Hulk jumped down with a heavy thud before the blue armored man.

"You talk too much!" Hulk roared as he lifted his arms and smashed it down onto the Iron Man knock off.

Many across the world let out scream of fright both at the Hulk and in fear for the stupidly brave armored hero.

However, a few moments later, surprised gasps dominated the collective viewership of humanity.

"W-who the hell is that guy?!"

*** Clark ***

Clark blinked at the Hulk strength. That was it? He was strong but Clark was preparing himself for something some more. He looked up at where his arms was cross over his head to block the Hulk attack and saw the Hulk looked as surprised as him.

Then Clark had to take back his assessment, as the Hulk raised his arms up again, and hammered down on him with such forced that he made him grunt in pain as a loud crack was heard across the arena. The blow literally overpowered his defense and sent him face forward into the ground where a small crater had been formed beneath him.

Clark remained motionless to recover and realized that this might not be as easy as he thought it would be. He was really hoping the Hulk could have been reasoned with.

"Stupid puny iron man rip off." Hulk had scoffed in derision as he turned his back on Clark and paid for it as Clark got up and tapped the Hulk on his shoulders.

The Hulk must have been surprised as he left himself wide open as Clark leveled a powerful punch into the Hulk face and sent him slamming into the wall inside the arena.

"COBLY?!" the high pitch squawked of Spider-Man could be heard, disbelief clear in his voice.

For the audience's part, they were silent at seeing some unknown level the Hulk out.

Clark looked at the Hulk who closed his eyes as if to calm down.

"That was a stupid mistake, now you will be SMASHED! NO MERCY!"

"Shit." Clark gritted his teeth as the Hulk opened his eyes filled with rage he only ever seen on Doomsday. And you simply _can't_ reason with Doomsday.

" **HULK SMASH METAL MAN INTO PIECES!** "

Faster than Clark thought the Hulk was capable of he closed the distance and sent a super powered gamma punch at Clark. Clark found himself tumbling comically across the arena floor, through the stands, out of the building and into the next building over before landing on his back, the ceiling of an office floor in his view.

"Ok," Clark muttered to himself as his body recovered from the punch as he got slowly to his feet. He then realized the shock of the punch destroyed his voice box and the metal plates on his chest was dented in.

"Wanted to do this the civilized way, but so be it."

Hovering a bit off his feet he shot at super-speed toward the Hulk taking the path he just destroyed courtesy of Air Hulk. As he closed in on the Hulk's surprised face, he couldn't help but smirk as he smashed straight into the Hulk before the green giant could defend himself.

Clark felt their impact to his very bones, but he had the momentum as he carried the stunned Hulk through the arena, into the stands and into the next few buildings. Unfortunately, the Hulk appeared to have crazy recovery speed as well, as Clark felt a powerful grip on his arms and a vicious punch to his head soon after stop his flight. He then felt himself tossed through several adjacent buildings from the Hulk.

Quickly getting back on his feet, Clark leveled his hand at the Hulk and tried to fire his heat vision, he noticed that nothing came out. He then looked at his hand to see it was bare. A quick search showed the recovering Hulk with his metal armor shell in his hand.

"Hmm, you might provide me some amusement," the Hulk tossed the blue shell away and rushed toward his latest victim.

Clark was off his feet and flying toward the Hulk at his maximum speed with both hand balled up into fist in front of him. The distance between the Hulk and him wasn't even two blocks, but that burst of speed allowed Clark to add greater momentum to his punch. Apparently, the Hulk was the same, as the Hulk's punch met Clark's own.

The resulting thunderclap shattered all the windows in a twelve block radius. The impact also sent both Clark and the Hulk staggering back a bit, but their recovery time appeared equal as they recovered and threw hard punches at each other at the time. The vicious struggle sent them through buildings and vacated shops before finally in a gridlock hold came back to the arena after an hour.

"COLBY?!" a voice shouted in the distance filled with incredulity.

*** World ***

To say the world was shocked by the turn of event was an understatement. The camera followed the two combatants as they fought each other. This was supposed to be an Iron Man rip off right? Even Iron Man did not seem to be on such equal footing with the Hulk, much less last this long, and were those pieces of his armor falling off?

With the President of the United States, he wanted every single detail they had on the hero known as Cobalt and he wanted it a week ago! His advisers assured him that they were going through every single scientist of renown to see who could have built such a battle armor.

With the heroes in the stadium, they looked on in complete and utter shock at the hero known as Cobalt where in a deadlock grip. They two fighters appeared to be trying to overpower each other. The Hulk had his hands gripping Cobalt fist but it appeared he was having a hard time pushing him back but the Hulk was not moved either from his spot.

Jennifer Walter knew the strength of her cousin grip, she also knew when he held back, right now her cousin hadn't cut completely loose yet but he wasn't taking it lightly either. What tech was in that suit of his?!

"Colbly?!" Spider-Man uttered again making Jennifer roll her eyes.

"Little street level baby steps Colby? My Colby?"

"Shut up!" Carol was sick of Spider-Man shocked outcries. Okay, so Cobalt might have more surprise to him than they thought, but was that any reason to act so shock about it?

"That's not Cobalt!" Tony suddenly shouted his voice sounded hopeful, even with glee. "That's the Sentry! That's how he could face the world! Look at it, that armor was never a tech suit!"

Suddenly, it all made sense to Carol, an agoraphobic who could not leave his house, but what if his house could leave with him? That'd be a whole different story! He was probably using Cobalt's armor. Suddenly, hope blossom in Carol's hearts and she could see the other heroes around her was also regaining their will to fight.

Crazy or not, the Sentry was their strongest fighter.

*** Hulk ***

The Hulk had come to Earth to punish those he once called friends. All of his former friends had banned together to stop them. He spared their lives in memories of the friendship they once shared. However, there was one he was hoping to never fight. His old friend, the Sentry, whose yellow energy always calmed him down. When the Sentry did not appear after he defeated Tony, he knew that the rest would fall, as long as the Sentry do not oppose him, he would be unstoppable.

That did not mean the Sentry could defeat him, but the yellow energy of the Sentry might lessen his rage and right now he was so angry that he was thinking clearer than ever before. So before the Sentry could give those betrayers any more hope, he would exploit his golden hair friend weakness before the world.

" **ROOOBERRTT!** " Hulk raged as he continued to trade stinging punches with his old friend. His objective however was the armor rather than the man. Once that was off, Robert would flee like a coward.

*** Clark***

Tough.

That was the only words that kept going through Clark's mind. He was not as strong as he was before, after all, only a year of absorbing the yellow sun did not make up for a life time. It was close, but not at 100 percent. Had he been up to his old strength, he might be confident about winning this battle, but right now, despite him throwing harder and harder punches, the Hulk just seem as ready to fight as ever. He had briefly considered flying away to gain momentum to hit the Hulk with it. But there was no guarantee that would even keep him down at the rate he was regenerating. However, if he could deal continuous damage and wear down the Hulk's recovery abilities perhaps that might just be enough. The only question was if he could go the distance against the Hulk in his current state.

" **ROOOBERRTT!** " the Hulk roared causing the pavement below them to be torn up from the sheer power.

Something unexpected happened then, the Hulk got even stronger much to Clark surprise, that moment of surprise was all the Hulk needed to capitalize against Clark defense. There was a powerful blow against his head that knocked stunned him a bit, but he countered punched with full power and saw the Hulk face was whipped back green blood spraying from his mouth.

However, just as quickly, the Hulk recovered and grabbed Clark by both of his should and head butt him. Once more it rattled his skull, the Hulk continued to smash his face against Clark helm repeatedly warping it. While Neo-Steel was something incredible that John Henry Irons created, it couldn't take that much punishment.

"No more hiding like a coward ROBERT!" the Hulk roared as he continue to smash his head against Clark own. Green blood was flowing freely from his forehead but that did not mean Clark was protected as he felt his own blood also flowing down his face.

Having enough, he was able to break free from the Hulk monstrous grip and fly back away from the Hulk's reach. There were small gaps in his helm now where eyes shield was supposed to be. He looked down at his armor and noticed that it was pretty much barely holding together, at this point it was just hindering his movement more than help protect him.

Clark couldn't afford to have anything weight him down for this fight anymore. So with that he began to rip off the armor. He did note that a look of surprise passed through the green giant face as he took off his helmet.

Well, the secret was out now, but Cobalt was always just extra insurance for Clark, after all, his glasses have yet to fail him.

"C-COLBY?!"

Clark snap his head to the person who uttered that shout. It wasn't Spider-Man like before, in fact the webslinger was turning to his captured companion with a put upon body language.

' _Crap, it was Carol..._ '

*** World ***

The entire world eyes were glued to the television set, not anyone dare go anywhere as the hero known as Cobalt took off his armor. And what was revealed was a handsome face with messy black hair accentuated by his deep entrancing blue eyes. On his impressive body frame was an ocean blue t-shirt with the same S-Shield emblem on it. He was wearing a lighter color blue rugged jeans with what looks to be brown steel toe boots.

Afterward people began to notice small details, his face looked a bit bruise, his shirt had what looks to be dry blood on it. Still he did not look weary or down trodden, he looked ready to go more rounds with the Hulk.

Speaking of their former green guardian. The camera panned to the green giant who looked surprised and puzzled at the reveal. He was not the only one as other heroes also had confused looks on their faces. It appeared they did not know this unknown either.

At the White House, the President of the United State was berating his intelligence officers as he wanted a file on this Cobalt since _last_ month! Turning back to his television, the President could not help but think this newest hero had an All-American feel to him. Kind of like Captain America to be honest.

In the arena the Hulk appeared to recover from whatever it was as he walked toward to the newly unveiled hero. His steps were slow and deliberate until they reached the man. They could not be sure how tough the man was, but the man was fearless as he looked up to the Hulk with no a hint of fear in his body language.

"Who are you?" the question came from the Hulk.

The man face looked down at the S-shield on his chest and set his shoulders as if he decided on something and looked back up to the Hulk. The two fighters staring eye to eye with one another.

"Superman." the man voice came out smoothly, with confidence.

And just like that, the two threw simultaneous punches at each other, the moment their fists met, the force was registered as a miniature earthquake.

To most, he appeared like an everyman, that he called himself Superman after his tussle with the Hulk made sense to them.

Jean was in her car, with Kitty, Psylocke, and Kurt listening on the radio of the fight, and suddenly swerve as the ground beneath them shook. They looked at each other and slowly got back on the road, they would have taken the Blackbird or any aerial vehicle, but they were all destroyed by the Hulk.

Finally, in Robert Reynold's home, the superhero known as the Sentry had been in the exact same position when Cobalt started to challenge the Hulk. However, when the man with the S on his chest was revealed, the eyes of the Sentry turned dark, some would say pitch black like black holes.

The Void was not pleased with this new development.

TBC...

My Notes: One more thanks to Quathis and those the reviewed the previous chapter!

As for the outfit is he wearing now. For reference on what it really look like. Google "Action Comics New 52 Superman Grant Morrison" and look at the one with him lifting a slab or rock.

The theme for the next part is : Fate Zero - This Day and Never Again.

For the Sundipping, doing that hurt a lot as it really set his cells on fire and act like a leaky gas tank. It gives him a power upgrade but the pain is crazy, so that is not the first option when dealing with villains. After all his strength was usually enough. Now however, if he leave the hulk and take some time to sun dip, cause he do need time to charge it, Hulk might kill those people in the Arena. So, catch -22.

This chapter ended up being written oddly but that's the only way I can see how to show every one reaction.

And Reader, Hulk made them kill each other so they can be proven to be selfish, rather kill friends then die... or something of that nature.


	20. Chapter 16

DC

Marvel

The Newest Marvel

Chapter 16

Quathis still seems to be here. I'm as shocked as you are.

*** Hulk ***

The Hulk had fought many people throughout his existence. He fought gods, demons, aliens, celestial, devourers of worlds, the military, even clones of himself. Sometime he'd been defeated, no matter how much he didn't want to acknowledge it, but mostly because they are overwhelmingly powerful or they sucker punch him. The people who actually fought him full on, no holds bar, he could count on one hand, no, scratch that, only one finger.

After today, he will add another person to that list. The person? The guy who called himself Superman.

In all of his existence, only the blonde pretty man could have ever stood with him toe to toe. Sure Thor had that fancy hammer of his, but even with it, the times they always met in battle had only ever came to a draw. On some level, Hulk always wondered what happen if they ever fought all out for real. However, this… Superman was already matching him blow for blow. There did not seem to be any external power up like Mjolnir, it was just a pure fist fight between him and the black haired pretty boy.

Smiling after the Superman gave him a jaw rattling blow to his face. Hulk returned one just as hard with all of his strength across the smaller man face sending him flying away. Not wanting to let up on his momentum, he charged right after the Superman and jumped up intending to crash down on his opponent.

However, Hulk did not expect to see two dots of red lights in the dust of the building. He definitely was not expecting two hot beam of energy to smash into him burning his skin painfully.

"RAGGGGGH!"

*** Superman ***

It has been over an hour since the Hulk had engaged Clark in battle. The devastation left in their wake was staggering. The only bright spot was how that most of the buildings were empty. Buildings can be fixed, homes can be repaired. Tony Stark had all but guaranteed that last part because of his admittance of guilt.

Right now, however, Clark had more things to worry about as he continue to fire his heat vision at the Hulk. He had saved it as a trump card against the green giant. Despite him hitting the Hulk for all he was worth, the famed superhero remained just as vigorous as ever. He could not imagine what it would actually take to put him down. Even Doomsday was not this durable, Clark actually killed that monster! Sure that whole thing with the virus happened to him, but in a physical fight, he was able to kill the monster.

Now Clark was not holding back, and while he was a bit weaker, it wasn't by much.

"RAAGGGGHHHH!" the Hulk roared both in anger and pain. He was now on his knees hunched over as if trying to find cover from it.

The thing about heat vision was that it had to be used sparingly, using it for a prolong time actually start to cause him pain in his eyes. Already he was feeling it, the smell of cooked flesh made him feel nauseated, but he continued to pour the energy into his heat vision as he walked closer to the Hulk, who remained still now.

Cutting off the beam, Clark blinked to get rid of the pain and let it cool down. Of course that was a mistake as the Hulk immediately moved to grab Clark throat in a vice like grip.

"Grugh!" Clark grunted as he tried to break the Hulk grip on his throat. The former scientist was eying him with a look of pure unadulterated hatred. The Hulk eyes glowed green as it to reflect the intensity of his anger.

Just as Clark was able to make leeway with the Hulk's grip, the green giant lifted him up high, his other free hand grabbed one of Clark's leg and the next thing Clark knew, he was in excruciating pain.

"GAUHH!"

***World ***

Many watched in horrified fascination as the Hulk tried to break the back of the superhero who called himself Superman. They saw the wild eyes hate of the Hulk as he roared and he lifted Superman body to repeatedly bring it down over his knee. The force behind the blows was not light as the ground shook every single time the Hulk brought Superman down on it.

However, as if dissatisfied with not being able to snap the spine of the newest superhero, the Hulk proceeded to grabbed him by one of his leg and swing him around wildly against the concrete pavement, against buildings, against cars, against any hard object he could find, Superman was used as the Hulk personal bat.

At the Kent's resident in Boston, the couple hugged each other in comfort at seeing their son so brutalized. While Clark had told them of his other fantastical life, he did not know that they have seen him at his weakest, so no matter how strong he get they will always see him as the boy they needed to protect. To be unable to do so, tore at their heart.

***Jean***

Meanwhile Jean felt horrified at what she was hearing happen on the radio to her boyfriend. She turned to look at Kurt who also wore a matching horrified look. Jean eyes looked at each of her friend in the car, all of them without needing to telepathically talk with one another grabbed onto Kurt, who strain to close the distance between them and the stadium.

 _ **BAMF!**_

The X-Men found themselves right inside the Arena much to Hulk's Warbound's surprise. However, before they could engage each other in battle, the Hulk jumped back in with Clark in tow by the ankle. Her heart broke at see him so battered and bruise against the Hulk. His t-shirt was all but in tatters and were rips at several spot along his jeans.

"X-Men?" the Hulk rumbled in annoyance as he glared at the four offenders. "I thought I let you off."

"You will not hurt him anymore!" Jean yelled as her powers flared, and she sent a powerful telepathic beam at the Hulk, the intention was to wipe out the Hulk personality completely.

*** Hulk ***

Hulk came to the Arena with the intention of putting an obedience disk on Superman. He was frustrated that no many how hard he tried, Superman back would not shatter. Broken bones or ribs, yes, but his spine, to cripple him, no. He was frustrated. This was an opponent he could not afford to have roaming free, fighting him took a lot out of Hulk, as loathe as he was to admit it.

So when he was confronted with the X-Men mutants, he was annoyed. He had been merciful and let them off, but he should have known better. Before he could teach them a lesson however, the Hulk felt an attack on his very mind. Normally he would have been shielded by his anger, but once more, the battle with Superman burned a lot of it off. So he was struck by Jean Grey's aka Phoenix's telepathic attack.

Hulk felt as if his world was on fire as if the existence that made him up was being slowly erased and drowned. However, the mutant made a mistake, in her trying to erase his mind, she also touched upon the memory of his love and wife, Caiera, and _that_ he could **NEVER** allow to happen.

They would never be allow to forget about her! _**Never**_!

" **RRAAGGGHHH!** "

Hulk rage burned once more, hotter than ever before, as he shattered the redhead's attack on his mind, making her reel in pain from the backlash. While it felt like an eternity, her attack only lasted a few seconds. Clapping his hand together he scattered the X-Men that had intended to attack him, the sound wave was so harsh it slammed the four against the arena wall.

Just when Hulk was about to stalk toward the four shaken X-Men and give them the punishment they so richly deserved. Something unexpected happened.

" **ENOUGH!** " A loud booming voice shouted that cause the ground to quake beneath their very feet.

The volume might have been different, but the voice he knew. Hulk slowly turn around, shocked to see his resilient opponent back on his feet and this time, he looked very angry judging by the red glow in his eyes. Almost as angry as Hulk.

Hulk was ready for an attack, what he was not expecting was for Superman to fly up into the sky. A moment later knew finally knew why as he saw Superman flying at him again. That type of flying punches coming from Superman hurt like hell! It also deal a lot of damage to him from a single blow. Still Hulk was ready for it, he might not have had super speed but he had super reflexes. And the moment Superman twin punches smashed into him, Hulk brought down his two fist down like hammers onto the superhero's back.

Hulk spat out green blood as he felt his chest caved in and his ribs shattered before flying through the stadium, this time a fourth of it collapsed on itself. His body worked like hell to recover from the damage even as Hulk angrily smashed his way out from the debris just in time to see the Superman stand back up. His eyes were still glowing red and his face spoke of the anger he must be feeling as he flew at Hulk.

" **GARRRAAAAAHHHHHH!** " Hulk roared in reply to Superman challenge as the two collided.

*** Heroes ***

"Ngggh!" Jean and the rest of the X-Men covered their ears when Clark and the Hulk collided with each other. The echo was still ringing in her ears well after the two fighters moved their fight out into New York City itself.

"J-Jean, are you okay?" Psylocke staggered over to her friends in concern. She knew how painful a physic backlash could be.

All around them, Jean could see the captured heroes along with Hulk's Warbound staggering to get on their feet. She finally understood the Hulk's anger, in that moment of attack, she was not defeated by anger but by the love the Hulk held for is wife.

"He loved her so much Psylocke," Jean muttered softly as she got to her feet with the Asian woman help.

"That's why he's so powerful. All of this… destruction was for love."

"As romantic as that sound, how are we even going to help C-Superman?" Kitty asked looking at her team leader.

"There is no way in hell we can get between them now, not at the way they are fighting. Listen you can hear their punches all the way from here!"

And sure enough, the sound of destruction and collapsing building could be heard in the distance, the steady sound of thunder reverberating right beneath their very feet!

"Nothing can stop the Sakaarson from exacting his vengeance," A handsome tattoo alien man walked up to the X-Men, his allies also circling around to prevent the X-Men escape.

"Your Superman fought well, better than anyone else here or we've faced, but he _too_ will fall before our Green King's might. Then those who have wronged him will be punished."

Jean and her friends were ready to battle Hulk Warbound when she felt a strong emotion of glee. Normally, she would have better control of her power and filter out the background thoughts, but after what the Hulk did, she was too weak to even do it.

That, however, let her trace the source of the glee to the insect like creature. Her eyes widen as she read his thoughts.

"There!" Jean pointed at the yellow bug alien. "There is your traitor! He knew the Red King's loyalist planted a bomb to kill the Hulk, but he did nothing to warn him! He was even hoping that would happen!"

"Preposterous!" The large giant rock like creature name Krog defended his companion, the other also seem similarly angry.

"You dare place the blame on our brother?"

"Ask him!" Jean pointed at the yellow insect. "Ask him on his honor!"

The male alien looked at Jean dubiously before he turned to look at his brother in arms. However, it was not anything Miek said that condemned him in Hiroim eyes. In truth, he didn't say a word, it was all in his body language, the defensive posture.

"Miek… tell me it is not true, tell me!" Hiroim demanded as his Warbound brothers and sister began to look at Miek in disbelief.

"It was all for the World Breaker!" Miek defend himself as the red Brood alien attack him.

"You let a million die, our brothers, your hiveling, DIE and you can say it is for the Sakaarson?!" No Name, the Brood, a different type of insectoid alien, was on her traitor ally hammering into the yellow insect.

"You stain us all with your crimes! You destroyed our honor!"

Hiroim looked at Miek, and then back to the captured heroes, before back to Jean. "So we were were in the wrong this entire time..."

"Release the others."

"Hiroim?" Elloe Kafi the female alien asked her companion.

"We can still redeem our honor if we let the Sakaarson know the truth," Hiroim spoke quietly even as the obedience discs were deactivated on Earth's heroes.

"We now go to redeem ourselves."

Tony Stark, who had witnessed the entire exchange, merely shrugged as he looked at his people.

"Alright, those that think they can get in the middle of that," Tony jerked his thumb in the general direction of the battle. Even now the ground was continuously shaking from the battle between the two.

"Let's go, I might have something up my sleeves that might help if everything goes south."

Carol was the first one to stand up and hovered, she looked worse for wear, weak almost but she looked to Jean and she sent her a look to let her know she knew Clark's secret. Unexpected feelings came back when she saw Clark's broken form dragged in by the Hulk. Anger, worry, fear that he's dead. The weak boy that he was came back into her mind yet she knew it was her Clark. His glasses might make him look different to people but she seen him without it and similarly messy hair.

"Those that can still fight, with me, the rest, get some help," Carol told the group before she looked in the direction of the explosive thunderclaps. Just how powerful was Clark?

"Alright then, _Avengers Assemble_!"

*** Clark ***

Ducking under the Hulk's wide swing, Clark threw another vicious right hook again at the green giant. He was tired, bone weary almost. The damage was starting to take a real toll on his body. His only consolation was that the Hulk looked just as worn out as him. That was good news at least, he really had thought the Hulk was inexhaustible. The anger that he felt at the Hulk for hurting Jean burnt out a while ago, the Hulk had seemed unusually incense and enraged also appeared to be more subdued.

Hulk threw a punched at Clark's face and was rewarded with a broken nose. However at the same time, Clark also threw a punch at the Hulk's face. He heard bones breaking and a grunt of pain. Clark staggered from the punch while the Hulk backed up unsteadily on his feet.

"Y-You give up yet?" Clark panted heavily as he didn't even bothered flying anymore. Would take too much effort and energy.

"H-" Hulk began with a huff. "Hulk will not lose to puny man!"

"That's Superman!" Clark corrected as he and the Hulk charged each other once more. The two stood toe to toe. No more cat and mouse game between him and the Hulk, just standing on one feet and slugging it out like two heavyweight boxers.

A right hook from the Hulk made Clark head whipped back. Clark set his feet and returned it in kind. He was please the Hulk was also teetering before he set his feet once more. Clark threw a body shot at Hulk sides, the Hulk returned the favor with a punch to Clark's lower ribs. Clark threw a full power punch at Hulk's chin making him spit up blood, the Hulk returned the favor by head butting Clark on top of his head.

Every punch Clark threw was with the intention of it being his last one, hoping that'll be the one to finish the Hulk, but the Hulk was still up, so that meant Clark could not quit. He had a job to do. However, the old proverb, the spirit was willing but the body was not came to mind.

He was still getting sunlight and power, but his body was not processing it fast enough due to the damage inflict by the Hulk. While the Hulk looked wrecked with his lower jaw almost hanging, bruises all over his body and face, blood freely flowing but his hits were still as strong as ever.

It was on the last exchange that sent Clark to his knees. He panicked at giving the Hulk such an advantage and look up to block the next attack only to see the Hulk was also on his knees, breathing heavily while looking at him. Their eyes met and Clark knew they had been thinking the same thing.

There was no verbal agreement but the two of them no longer attack each other. They just remained their quietly while breathing in air hoping to recover. One by the yellow sun, the other by gamma radiation. Each hoping to recover faster than the other.

"Stay-," Clark gulp in some more air. "Down."

"Same-," Hulk gulped in large amounts of air. "To you."

Once more, without speaking, the two got back up on their feet ready to continue this to the bitter end. One for revenge of a love one, the other to protect his love ones. However, just as they were able to launch forward, people that should not have been here showed up.

"Bruce! Stand down!" Carol shouted loudly. Behind her was She-Hulk, Spider-Man and Ares, along with Tony Stark and Reed Richards and Susan Storm. Practically all the captured heroes.

"How did you get free?" Hulk looked at the sight in surprised before his expression twisted into one of rage.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WARBOUND?!"

"We are here, Sakaarson," the tatoo male alien came forward with the others, confusing the Hulk.

"What is this Hiroim? How are they free? Why are you with them?"

"We have been betrayed Great King," Hiroim explained patiently. The group behind him then pushed a yellow insectiod alien to the front.

"He knew of the bomb, and he knew who planted it. They were not the Earthmen."

Clark watch the Hulk eyes slowly look at the yellow alien who was prostrated before the giant.

"Miek? Is it true? Who was it? Who planted the bomb?" Hulk demanded as he stared at the yellow alien.

"You have gotten to comfortable, you are a warrior! To be a warrior means to fight, we need you to fight! Never stop making them pay! Remember? You taught me Miek that!"

The yellow insect, Miek, rambled and Clark was surprised to see true tears coming from it's large eyes. A scan at the other aliens show their face was also filled with grief and sorrow by the betrayal from one of their own.

"Yes, Miek saw, the Red King Loyalist plant the bomb and because Miek's said nothing, look at you now, powerful! You defeated this world champions! This was how you are meant to be, Worldbreaker!"

It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Clark saw the Hulk's face became expressionless as if processing everything. After all, everything he had done here was done on a lie. Reed Richards was the first one to try and approach the Hulk.

"Bruce, we can help this time around, we'd do everything in our pow-"

That proved to be a mistake.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**! Hulk roared, throwing the unsteady heroes off their feet.

"Bruce! Calm down!" Tony, unarmored, tried to reason with his friend, but a single stomp of his foot shook the entire area.

No.

Clark hearing could tell that it extended through state lines. Clark looked on as the Hulk began to glow green. Energy was leaking from him, unstable energy.

" **THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WITHOUT YOU NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! I HATE YOU FOREVER!** "

Tony Stark recoiled back from the volatile energy washing the area destroying everything.

" **ALMOST AS MUCH AS I HATE MYSELF!** "

The Hulk then turned to look at Clark, his eyes were completely encompassed by the light but Clark thought the Hulk looked more sad than angry.

" **KILL ME, BEFORE I BREAK THE WORLD.** "

It was as if there was a permanent earthquake that was getting more intense with as the green energies begin to coalesce.

"Crap! It was hard enough to try to fight him, how are we even going to stop him if he's in this state?" Luke Cage was the one that spoke up as he looked at the enrage Hulk. The Avengers both Secret and Mighty looked to be uncertain on how to stop the Hulk. Most was shielding their face from the light and gamma powered wave rolling off the the Hulk's body.

Clark heard Reed and Tony trying to figure something out to do with the satellites. One thing was for certain, if the Hulk energies explode, the world was gone. If the Hulk was killed, he was stopped. Clark knew physical attacks would not do the Hulk in with the way he currently was right now.

No.

This required something else.

At this point, Clark body had begun a very speedy recovery of the damage inflicted on him, he felt better but not great. But strong enough to do what needed to be done next. Walking through the currents of gamma energies, Clark stood in front of the enraged Hulk.

"I'm sorry," Clark whispered to the out of control green protector. To his surprise, the Hulk heard him as he looked down and gave a small nod.

"Col-No, Superman, what are you doing?" Tony demanded of him but Clark did not bothered answering as he grabbed the Hulk around his midsection and flew up into the sky.

"Superman?!" Carol voice echo behind him but he ignore her.

' _Clark?! What are you doing?_ ' Jean voice came urgently through his head and Clark had to smile. ' _Tony has a plan that might work!_ '

' _His might, mine will_ ,' Clark sent his thoughts back to Jean.

For those that looked up into the sky, they would see a green star slowly getting larger as it ascend higher into the sky.

Clark gritted his teeth as the Gamma energy began to wash over his skin and attack him on a cellular level. He had wanted to get the Hulk at least out of the planet atmosphere but it look like he won't get the chance.

' _Clark!_ ' Jean frantic cries came through.

Clark began to manipulate the solar energies in his body just like he had done with Ulysses. It required him gathering all his solar energy together at a single point.

For the people looking up in the sky at the green star that was visible, a second light joined it, one of pure golden yellow radiance.

' _Clark_!' /"Superman!' Clark heard Jean voice in his head but at the same time saw Carol flying up to him. Worry was clear in her eyes.

Good thing Clark was finished.

"AAARGH!" With that Clark unleashed his Solar Flare, the combination of all the solar energies in his body for one single powerful burst.

*** Carol ***

Just as she was almost upon Clark and the Hulk an explosion of gold and emerald energies blew her back lighting up the sky briefly. The energies backwash actually hurt her but it did not deter her from looking for her ex.

Carol flew back to the point of the explosion and looked around for a man she realized she did not truly know. Every time she saw Clark, it would ignite feelings she was not ready to deal with. That he was Cobalt, no, Superman mattered very little. Right now she just wants to find him and after a few frantic moments, she did.

Clark and Bruce were both in free fall. Bruce was no longer Hulk out but instead in his human form. What made her heart seized up in fear was how Clark was not moving at all. The injuries on his body from his battle with the Hulk were still very much visible. Flying as fast as she could she was able to reach Clark just as they entered the city. Bruce was still in free fall, but was caught by Spider-Man in mid swing.

The two made simultaneous landing with Spider-Man checking on Bruce who appeared to be in a catatonic state.

Meanwhile Carol was doing her best to wake Clark up.

"Superman," Carol spoke up and tried to shake the man she'll finally admit that she was still very much in love with. "Clark… wake up. Please..."

Carol could feel Clark heartbeat slowing down as tears began to pour through her mask. She hugged Clark tighter, feeling him getting colder, she saw the rest of the Avengers, and even Jean Grey finally turned the corner to look at the scene before them.

Jean was rushing over toward Clark even as the other heroes stood back stunned at the scene. The two shared brief look of grief as Jean was beside her boyfriend, holding his hand.

"H-hulk...is he… is he..." Clark voice came out in a weak whisper. He wanted to know if he completed the job.

"You stopped him!" Carol assured Clark as she hugged him tighter to her, tears flowing down unashamedly. Jean was right next to her looking at him in tears also in falling down as he exhaled one last time.

"You saved us all..."

World War Hulk End.

My Notes:

That's to Qua Qua for his help on this chapter. As always thanks for the enthusiastic review, you guys make it all worth it. Got like ten consistent reader , maybe 15.

Soo... where first to begin. Bet ya'll didn't see that coming!

So the final death scene was straight up homage to the Death of Superman scene in the comics.

Yes, New 52 Superman killed his New 52 Doomsday. Nu Superman was also made to be stronger than Old Superman. Reborn fixed that.

Solar Flare? What is this DBZ?! But no, it's not, you read it right, New 52 Superman has an Ultimate attack where he can release all of his solar energy in one single explosive attack. It also leave him weak like a human for 24 hours after he uses it. The attack strangely enough while detonated like a Nuke was clean energy. No negative side affect beside the obvious barren landscape or anything caught in the blast.

So pretty much, Clark used the energies that was keeping him alive to kill the Hulk (which he in a way) which left his body to process all those injuries naturally. So a normal human would have died form that, so he died.

YEAH RIGHT! But that's what happened.

Anyone who is familiar with Kryptonian biology 101 knows what would happen. For those that don't i'll explain it next chapter... BUT...

Not until I get back from my hiatus. That's right, taking a break. I am not gonna put a set time down but I think roughly a chapter a day for the past two weeks is god enough.

Now as for what happens next?

Hint: Jessica Drew time!


End file.
